Sag niemals nie
by Amerna
Summary: Als Agent Bennet von der CIA und Agent Darcy vom MI6 sich das erste Mal treffen, fliegen die Fetzen, aber dann müssen die beiden für einen wichtigen Einsatz enger zusammenarbeiten, als sie es sich jemals vorgestellt haben...
1. Der englische Kollege

_Meine neue Geschichte, dieses Mal spielt sie im Agentenmilieu - deshalb ist der Titel auch an James Bond angelehnt, immerhin ist Darcy ja Brite ;-) und das passte so schön.  
Ich habe __noch __das Rating "T" verwendet, aber im Laufe der Geschichte__ wird__ Gewalt vorkommen und es__ werden__ natürlich auch Leute sterben, der Bodycount ist ziemlich hoch dafür, dass die eigentliche Geschichte eigentlich eine Romanze ist. Wenn ich es höher setzen soll, dann sagt bitte Bescheid, ich werde es aber auch wahrscheinlich noch einmal explizit vor den jeweiligen Kapiteln erwähnen. Ich kann es für mich aber schwer einschätzen._

_Auch hier habe ich die Geschichte natürlich schon fertig, ich weiß aber nicht genau, ob ich regelmäßig posten kann bzw. werde, die Hälfte befindet sich nämlich noch handschriflich auf meinem Block und noch nicht auf dem PC, ich versuche aber mein Bestes._

_Mein Dank gilt natürlich wieder **Bezzy**, die sich erneut als mein Beta zur Verfügung gestellt hat, trotzdem gehören die Fehler mir ;-), die meisten jedenfalls, schließlich kenne ich mich mit Agenten und so nicht wirklich aus, also bitte ich, unlogische Sachen wohlmeinend zu übersehen oder verbessernd anzumerken._

* * *

**Sag niemals nie **

_von Angelika_

**Kapitel 1 - Der englische Kollege  
**

Elizabeth Bennet hatte eine Trefferquote von 100. Sie musste sich anstelle der Pappzielscheiben einfach nur etwas anderes – oder besser gesagt, jemand anderen – vorstellen und schon trafen alle ihre Schüsse ins Schwarze. Die Wut ließ zwar ihr Blut kochen, aber ihre Hand war ganz ruhig. Nachdem sie das erste Magazin leer geschossen hatte, schob sie, ohne hinzusehen (die Handgriffe beherrschte sie im Schlaf), das zweite ein.

Dieser arrogante Mistkerl zweifelte an ihren Fähigkeiten, was glaubte er eigentlich, wer er war?! Sie war jetzt seit 3 Jahren bei der CIA und noch nie hatte sie während eines Einsatzes Fehler gemacht! Sie mochte zwar jung sein, aber sie war doch kein unerfahrener Naivling! Und dann kam dieser Agent Darcy, der erst vor einem Monat aus dem Ausland vom britischen MI-6 zu ihrer Einheit gestoßen war, daher und kritisierte ihre Rolle bei diesem Einsatz! Sie hatte doch auch ein Jahr daran mitgearbeitet und jetzt wollte sie gefälligst auch dabei sein, wenn dieser Verbrecher dingfest gemacht wurde!!! Gott, seine Stimme, als er vor allen Leuten ihre Fähigkeiten in Frage gestellt hatte. „Und Agent Bennet ist dazu in der Lage?" hatte er gefragt, mit diesem arroganten Gesichtsausdruck und diesem hochgestochenen britischen Akzent, als ob er es besser wüsste. Da hätte sie ihm am liebsten gezeigt, dass sie den Schwarzen Gürtel in Karate besaß. Okay, sie sah vielleicht nicht danach aus, ihr Vorgesetzter, Agent Gardiner, hatte mal gesagt, dass sie viel zu hübsch war für eine Agentin, aber das genau war doch manchmal von Vorteil!!! Und alle ihre Kollegen vertrauten ihr, sie hatte es ja auch nicht umsonst in diese Sondereinheit geschafft! Und dann kam dieser Agent Darcy und behandelte sie so, als habe man sie gestern erst von der Straße weg rekrutiert, weil man eine Frau brauchte. Für die Aufnahme bei der CIA hatte sie das gleiche Prozedere durchmachen müssen wie er beim MI-6! _Wahrscheinlich hatte er etwas gegen Frauen beim Dienst,_ mutmaßte sie, _glaubte, dass diese Arbeit Männern vorbehalten sein sollte. Na, dem würde sie es zeigen!_

Sie erinnerte sich noch an seinen genauen Wortlaut: „Und sie weiß, was sie zu tun hat?" hatte er bei der Einsatzbesprechung skeptisch in die Runde gefragt, so, als ob sie gar nicht da wäre.

Nur die zeitige Antwort ihres Vorgesetzten, Agent Gardiner, hatte sie von einer entsprechenden Antwort abgehalten: „Agent Bennet ist eine unserer besten Agentinnen, Darcy. Glauben Sie mir, es wird alles wie geplant laufen. Auch Agent Bennet war von Anfang an in diesen Fall involviert, es ist alles perfekt organisiert."

„Ich will ja nur, dass es glatt geht. Ich habe einfach zu lange daran gearbeitet und will jetzt nicht, dass irgendetwas dazwischen kommt."

„Das wollen wir hier alle."

Elizabeth hatte zwar vor Wut gekocht, aber nichts mehr gesagt, sie verlor nur selten ihre Beherrschung, das hatte sie schon früh gelernt, und dieser Darcy war es eigentlich gar nicht wert.

Sie war ohne ein Wort am Ende an ihm vorbeimarschiert und hatte ihre Wut auf dem Schießstand abreagiert, das war dann ja auch noch Training für den kommenden Einsatz.

Nachdem auch das zweite Magazin leer war, hörte sie auf. Ach, dieser Darcy konnte sie doch mal kreuzweise, das war _ihr_ doch egal. Sie würde jetzt einmal mit ihm zusammenarbeiten und dann würde er hoffentlich nach Großbritannien zurückkehren. Sollte er doch denken, was er wollte, sie würde es ihm heute Abend schon zeigen!

Als Elizabeth sich ihre Ergebnisse anschaute (wie gesagt, die Trefferquote lag bei 100), pfiff einer ihre Kollegen, Agent Middleton, anerkennend. „Echt gut", sagte er beeindruckt, „da müssen wir uns heute Abend ja keine Sorgen machen."

Elizabeth nickte nur stumm und machte sich im Aufzug auf den Weg nach oben. Leider war ihr dort auch keine Ruhe vergönnt, denn im Aufzug traf sie Isabella Thorpe. Elizabeth konnte den Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen, nur schwer unterdrücken. Isabella war Sekretärin bei der CIA, die von Agent Gardiner, um genau zu sein, aber wie sie das geschafft hatte, das war ihr unerklärlich. Isabella war ungefähr so intelligent wie ein Stück Brot und verwendete ihre geringe Gehirnkapazität nur auf Klatsch und Tratsch. _Sie_ jedenfalls würde Isabella keine Staatsgeheimnisse anvertrauen, bei der wären diese nämlich bestimmt nicht sicher.

„Oh, Agent Bennet", flötete sie jetzt, als Elizabeth den Aufzug betrat. „Wie ich hörte, haben Sie heute Abend die Ehre, mit Agent Darcy zusammenarbeiten zu dürfen."

Elizabeth zog einfach nur eine Grimasse.

„Es gibt nicht wenige Frauen hier, die Sie darum beneiden."

„Ich kann es mir kaum vorstellen", sagte Elizabeth leise.

„Oh doch, hach, er sieht einfach nur gut aus, dieser Brite, groß, dunkelhaarig, gut gebaut…"

Was hatte sie nur getan, um zu verdienen, im Aufzug Isabellas Schwärmereien für Darcy anhören zu müssen?

„Ich erfuhr es ja auch gerade erst von meiner Kollegin Louisa, aber wussten Sie, dass er eigentlich gar nicht arbeiten müsste? Er sieht nicht nur gut aus, er ist auch noch unverschämt reich. Er ist nämlich der Erbe von Darcy Ltd., Sie wissen schon, diese Technologie-Firma. Er führt das Unternehmen aber nicht, das macht seine Schwester. Hach, er ist wohl ein Traummann…"

Na, das passte ja jetzt ins Bild, er war das verwöhnte Kind reicher Eltern, wahrscheinlich war er nur aus Langeweile zum Geheimdienst gegangen… Sie gönnte es ihm, dass Isabella jetzt für ihn schwärmte, die würde ihm nämlich nachlaufen und schöne Augen machen und ihn unwahrscheinlich nerven, bis er in seine Heimat zurückkehrte. Das hatte er verdient.

Isabella lag ihr des weiteren mit den Qualitäten von Agent Darcy in den Ohren, sie spekulierte, ob er wohl eine Freundin hatte. „Bei den Eigenschaften bestimmt 10", mutmaßte sie.

Als der Aufzug schließlich in Lizzys Stockwerk hielt, hätte diese beinahe erleichtert aufgeatmet. Beim Aussteigen sagte sie noch zu Isabella: „Wissen Sie, was mir bei der Erwähnung von _Agent_ Darcy nur einfällt? Außen vielleicht hui, aber innen pfui." Und sie ließ eine erstaunte Sekretärin hinter den sich schließenden Aufzugtüren zurück.

* * *

Elizabeth war vollkommen konzentriert. Es war so, als übernahm ein anderes Ich bei einem Einsatz. Alles, was zählte war die Aufgabe, der Rest wurde ausgeblendet. Gefühle und Emotionen hatten keinen Platz, hierauf war sie ausgebildet worden und sie machte ihre Arbeit gut. Ihre engsten Bekannten würden diese professionelle Elizabeth wahrscheinlich nicht wieder erkennen. Nachdem sie als Putzfrau in das abgesicherte Gebäude gelangt war und diese mit dem Funkspruch „Okay, ich bin drin" ihren Kollegen mitgeteilt hatte, störte es sie deshalb nicht im geringsten, als sie Darcys Stimme mit seinem britischen Akzent „Roger" durch ihren Knopf im Ohr sagen hörte. Auf leisen Sohlen und unbemerkt schlich sie sich in Richtung des Überwachungsraumes und knockte dort den Dienst habenden Sicherheitsmann aus. „Die Überwachung des Gebäudes ist ausgeschaltet", sagte sie. „Das Objekt befindet sich im 81. Stock. Der Code für seine Tür ist 9785341261." 

„Roger."

Ein Stoßtrupp setzte sich in Bewegung in Richtung 81. Stock.

Elizabeth wartete, sie konnte hören, wie sich die anderen fortbewegten. „Sind jetzt vor der Tür", hörte sie einen Agenten sagen. Dann wurde es lauter, sie hörte Schreie und Rufe „Runter, runter! Auf den Boden!" und dann für einige Zeit nichts, dann die Stimme von Agent Gardiner: „Erwarte Identifizierung, befindet sich das Objekt unter den Gefangenen?"

Es war schließlich Darcy, der antwortete: „Negativ, er ist nicht hier."

„Was?!", riefen Elizabeth und Gardiner gleichzeitig. „Das kann nicht sein."

„Er muss uns entwischt sein."

„Unmöglich", sagte Gardiner, während Elizabeth das Sicherheitssystem wieder hochfuhr und hektisch alle Überwachungskameras überprüfte.

„Ich habe ihn!" rief sie schließlich. „In Aufzug 4, er muss heruntergefahren sein, während ihr auf dem Weg nach oben wart. Er ist auf dem Weg in die Tiefgarage, jetzt gerade in Stockwerk 24."

Sie hörte Agent Gardiner fluchen.

„Er darf uns nicht entkommen, haben wir da unten jemanden?", fragte sie.

„Nein."

Elizabeth sprang auf und sprintete los, der Überwachungsraum befand sich im Erdgeschoss, zur Vorbereitung hatte sie die Pläne des Gebäudes genauestens studiert, sie wusste, wie man von da aus in die Tiefgarage gelangte. Sie rannte den Flur entlang und kümmerte sich nicht um neugierige Beobachter, so lange diese sie nicht aufhielten. Sie hastete die Nottreppe hinunter in die Tiefgarage und warf die schwere Eisentür auf. Sie blickte sich um, in der Ferne konnte sie Schritte hören.

„Elizabeth?", klang Gardiners Stimme fragend in ihrem Ohr.

„Ich hole ihn mir", sagte sie nur atemlos und eilte in Richtung Aufzüge. Als sie vor Nummer 4 anhielt, stand die digitale Anzeige auf Stockwerk 6. Sie holte tief Luft und wartete, bis die Aufzugtür sich öffnete, drinnen befanden sich drei Männer.

„Henry Crawford?", frage sie.

„Ja?" antwortete der Mann in der Mitte überrascht.

Elizabeth zog ihre Waffe und setzte seine beiden Leibwächter außer Gefecht.

„Sie sind verhaftet", sagte sie und schlug ihn mit einem gezielten Schlag bewusstlos.

Als der Rest der Einheit schließlich ankam und Darcy sie angesichts des bewusstlosen und gefesselten Mannes fragend anschaute, hätte sie ihm am liebsten die Zunge herausgestreckt. Jetzt übergab sie den Gefangenen einfach nur ihren Kollegen und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Als sie an Darcy vorbei ging, konnte sie sich dann aber doch nicht ganz zurückhalten: „Wie Sie sehen, bin ich zu so einigem in der Lage", sagte sie nur leise und ließ ihn, ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten, stehen.


	2. Doppelleben

**Kapitel 2 - Doppelleben  
**

Elizabeth freute sich auf ihren Besuch zu Hause, endlich würde sie ihre Schwester Jane wieder sehen und auch endlich mal deren Verlobten kennen lernen. Jane hatte das letzte Jahr in Großbritannien verbracht und dort anscheinend den Mann ihrer Träume getroffen, den wollte sie nun ihrer Familie vorstellen.

Während Elizabeth im Zug saß, überlegte sie, was sie erzählen durfte. Über ihren Job bei der CIA wusste niemand Bescheid, es war von der Agency verboten worden, Familienmitglieder einzuweihen, offiziell arbeitet sie für eine Deckfirma, eine Bank. Es fiel Elizabeth schwer, die Wahrheit zu verschleiern, aber es war einfach zu gefährlich. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, weshalb sie sich in den letzten Jahren von ihrer Familie entfernt hatte. Sie lebte und arbeitete in LA, ihre Familie wohnte fast 2 Stunden entfernt auf dem Land. Nur noch ihrem Vater und ihrer älteren Schwester Jane fühlte sie sich richtig verbunden, denn irgendetwas war auch auseinander gebrochen, nachdem ihre jüngste Schwester Lydia weggelaufen war. Ihre Mutter ging ihr unheimlich auf die Nerven, die erste Feststellung, die sie immer machte, wenn sie nach Hause kam, war, dass Elizabeth noch immer keinen Freund hatte. Im letzten Jahr, als Jane in Großbritannien gewesen war, war sie kaum zu Hause gewesen. Jetzt aber freute sie sich.

Am Bahnhof wurde sie von ihrem Vater abgeholt. Er trug ihren Koffer und lächelte sie an. „Und, wie geht es dir?" fragte er sie.

„Gut."

„Was macht die Arbeit?"

„Ganz normal, das Übliche, ein bisschen stressig war es, aber jetzt geht es. Und wie läuft es zu Hause?"

„Na ja, ich bin mal ganz froh, weg zu kommen. Seitdem Jane angekündigt hat, dass sie ihren Verlobten mitbringen wird, hat deine Mutter das ganze Haus in Aufruhr versetzt. Mary und Kitty sind auch schon ganz aufgekratzt mittlerweile. Ich war echt froh, dass ich dich vom Bahnhof abholen musste, du kannst es dir gar nicht vorstellen."

„Ich glaube doch, dass ich das kann", sagte Lizzy. „Ist Jane denn schon angekommen?"

„Ja, und ihr Charles hat auch noch einen Freund mitgebracht. Deine Mutter ist angesichts der Tatsache, dass er ein reicher, lediger Brite ist, fast in Ohnmacht gefallen. Wahrscheinlich wird sie eine weitere Tochter mit ihm verkuppeln wollen."

„Hoffentlich bin ich nicht das Opfer. Ich bin doch glücklicher Single. Ich weiß nicht, warum Mama denkt, dass es das Lebensziel einer Frau sein sollte, zu heiraten. Wir befinden uns doch nicht mehr im 19. Jahrhundert."

„So ist sie eben."

Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachten sie schweigend. Als Lizzy schließlich in Longbourn, dem Haus ihrer Eltern ankam, wurde sie schon sehnlichst erwartet.

„Oh Lizzy!!!" Jane umarmte sie so heftig, dass ihr beinahe die Luft weg blieb. „Wie froh ich bin, dich endlich, endlich, endlich wieder zu sehen! Du hast mir so gefehlt."

„Du mir auch. Es war ein langes Jahr. E-Mail und Telefon können eine Person aus Fleisch und Blut einfach nicht ersetzen."

„Wohl wahr, wie viel ich dir noch zu erzählen habe! Komm rein, ich will dir Charles vorstellen."

Charles war genau so, wie Lizzy ihn sich nach Janes Beschreibungen vorgestellt hatte: nett, höflich, gut aussehend, freundlich und absolut verliebt in ihre Schwester. Sie gönnte Jane ihr Glück von Herzen. Charles war der Geschäftsführer von Bingley Logistics, einem Logistikunternehmen, das sein Vater aufgebaut hatte und, wie ihre Mutter ihr erzählt hatte, millionenschwer. Aber das änderte nichts an seinem Charakter, im Gegensatz zu anderen reichen Briten, die Lizzy in der vergangenen Woche kennen gelernt hatte, war dieser natürlich und am Boden geblieben.

„Nett, dich kennen zu lernen, Elizabeth", sagte er freundlich. „Meine liebe Jane hat mir schon so viel von dir erzählt."

„Meine Freunde nennen mich Lizzy", sagte diese gut gelaunt und schüttelte seine Hand. „Und schließlich sind wir ja bald verwandt."

„Wo ist denn Will?" fragte Jane. „Charles' bester Freund, den musst du kennen lernen."

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich werde ihn suchen gehen." Charles verschwand im Wohnzimmer.

„Wieso bringt Charles denn seinen besten Freund mit? Braucht er denn Einverständnis?" witzelte Lizzy.

„Ach, es hat sich so ergeben, weißt du, Will war zufällig geschäftlich in LA und da hat Charles ihn dann einfach mitgenommen. Er ist echt nett, ich habe ihn schon in England kennen gelernt."

„Na, das hoffe ich doch, mein Bedarf an unfreundlichen Briten ist für diese Woche schon gedeckt. Ich musste leider mit einem zusammenarbeiten." Lizzy zog eine Grimasse.

„Lizzy, darf ich dir meinen besten Freund vorstellen", hörte sie Charles' Stimme hinter sich.

Als diese sich umdrehte, wäre ihr beinahe die Luft weggeblieben. Vor ihr stand jener „unfreundliche Brite", von dem sie gerade eben noch gesprochen hatte.

Nur ihr langjähriges Agententraining bewahrte beide davor, sich anzustarren. Sie konnten ihre Überraschung sehr gut nach außen hin verbergen.

„Das ist William Darcy, Will, das ist Elizabeth Bennet."

„Nett, Sie kennen zu lernen", sagten beide höflich aber kühl und gaben sich die Hand.

Wäre die Situation nicht so unangenehm gewesen, dann hätte Elizabeth wohl lauf aufgelacht. Das war doch unglaublich, vor ihr stand Agent Darcy, den sie nie wieder sehen wollte, und war der beste Freund des Verlobten ihrer Schwester! Das war ein nahezu unmöglicher Zufall. Jetzt würde sie noch mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen müssen, sie würde ihn doch noch treffen, außerhalb der Arbeit, wenn sie vielleicht schon gar nicht mehr mit ihm zusammenarbeitete. Das verdarb ihr echt die Laune.

Es entstand eine unangenehme Stille, Darcy und Elizabeth musterten sich schweigend, Jane und Charles suchten nach einem Gesprächsthema.

„Wo ihr zwei schon mal da seid", sagte Charles schließlich, „wir wollten fragen, ob ihr unsere Trauzeugen sein wollt."

Von den beiden Angesprochenen kam ein ehrlich erfreutes: „Gern!"

„Habt ihr schon ein Datum festgelegt?" fragte Lizzy.

„Noch nicht."

In diesem Moment rief Mrs. Bennet zum Essen. Ob es nun der Zufall oder die Verkuppelungsversuche ihrer Mutter waren, am Tische saß Lizzy neben Darcy. Ihre Laune erreichte einen Tiefpunkt. Sie hätte sich viel lieber mit Jane unterhalten, aber diese wurde ganz von Charles in Beschlag genommen. So verbrachte sie jetzt den größten Teil des Essens schweigend. Schließlich wurde es ihr dann doch zu bunt.

„Wissen Sie, Darcy, wir sollten vielleicht ein Mindestmaß an Unterhaltung führen, damit es nicht ganz so unangenehm ist", flüsterte sie ihrem Sitznachbarn zu.

„Gerne, suchen Sie sich ein Thema aus", antwortete dieser.

Lauter sagte sie daraufhin: „Also, _Mr._ Darcy, was führt Sie nach LA?" Sie hatte seine Bemerkung von vor vier Tagen noch nicht vergessen.

„Die Arbeit, ich bin geschäftlich hier."

„Was machen Sie denn beruflich?" Sie war ja mal gespannt, was für eine Deckgeschichte er hatte.

„Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, gehört meiner Familie das Technologie-Unternehmen Darcy Ltd."

„Und welche Position nehmen Sie innerhalb des Unternehmens ein?"

„Ich bin einer der Geschäftsführer, die komplette Unternehmensführung obliegt aber meiner Schwester."

„Das stelle ich mir schwierig vor. Da muss man ja schon mal mit außergewöhnlichen Situationen fertig werden, nicht wahr? Und mit Leuten, denen man eine Aufgabe nicht zutraut."

„In der Tat, aber es gibt unter Umständen dann auch positive Überraschungen." Er starrte sie an, nahm sie ihm seine Aussage wirklich so übel? Sie hatte ihm doch bewiesen, dass sie etwas konnte.

„Tatsächlich?" fragte Lizzy.

„Ja, es ist zwar so, dass ich zwar hohe Ansprüche stelle, aber diese kann man erfüllen. Ich möchte halt immer das bestmögliche Ergebnis und da arbeitet man schon mal über ein Jahr an einer Sache, bis man sie zufrieden stellend zu Ende bringen kann."

„Ja, das kommt mir bekannt vor."

„Wirklich? Ich hörte, Sie arbeiten im Bankbereich. Was sind denn da so Ihre Aufgaben?" Was sie konnte, das konnte er schon lange.

„Ich bin für die Auslandsbeziehungen meiner Bank verantwortlich." Sie warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Und was macht man da so? Ich kenne Banken eigentlich nur als nationale Unternehmen."

„Ich kümmere mich um Kunden aus Übersee, Briten wie Sie, die etwas von uns wollen. Erst letzte Woche konnte ich nach einigen unerwarteten Schwierigkeiten – unter anderem waren meine Fähigkeiten angezweifelt worden – einen Auftrag dann doch noch zu einem zufrieden stellenden Ergebnis bringen. Das war ein sehr erhebendes Gefühl, aber ich muss sagen, dass ich mit betreffendem Kunden nicht wirklich gerne zusammengearbeitet habe."

Mittlerweile war auch Jane und Charles das Gespräch der beiden aufgefallen. Lizzy und Darcy schienen scheinbar über ein ungefährliches Thema zu reden, aber irgendwie starrten sich die beiden an, als würden sie sich gleich an die Kehle springen. Gab es da etwas zwischen den Zeilen, das ihnen entgangen war? Sie taten doch oberflächlich so höflich. War jetzt etwas vorgefallen, von dem sie jetzt nichts mitbekommen hatten? Normalerweise verhielt sich keiner der zwei so.

„Oh, das tut mir Leid, solche Situationen sind immer unangenehm, ich kenne das. Aber ich denke, betreffendem Kunden muss es dann ähnlich gegangen sein, oder?"

„Ich denke ja. Ich hatte-", fing Lizzy an, als plötzlich zeitgleich bei ihr und Darcy die Handys klingelten.

Eine peinliche Stille entstand, Mrs. Bennet hasste Handys und warf ihrer zweitältesten Tochter einen wütenden Blick zu, leider ging es bei dieser aber nicht ohne.

Bei beiden fand sich eine SMS mit der gleichen Botschaft: „Rückruf sofort erbeten."

„Entschuldigen Sie mich, das ist leider wichtig", sagte Darcy und stand vom Tisch auf.

Jetzt auch aufzustehen, das wäre einfach zu auffällig gewesen, aber sie musste wirklich dringend zurückrufen, es schien wichtig zu sein, sie war nämlich eigentlich gar nicht auf Bereitschaft…

Sie schniefte heftig. „Hat jemand ein Taschentuch?" fragte sie schließlich laut in die Runde. Diese Frage wurde Gott sei Dank von allen Anwesenden verneint.

„Ich werde eben nach oben gehen und mir eins holen", sagte sie und verließ das Zimmer.

In der Halle wählte sie die Nummer der Agency, sie nannte ihren Namen, ihre Identifikationsnummer und die Fallnummer, die ebenfalls in der SMS gestanden hatte. Sie wurde zu Agent Gardiner durchgestellt.

„Hallo Elizabeth", sagte dieser. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich stören muss, aber du musst sofort zurück nach LA kommen. Es gibt ganz interessante Entwicklungen im Fall Crawford, deine Anwesenheit ist notwendig."

Lizzy seufzte, sie hatte sich so sehr auf das Familienwochenende gefreut. „Okay, ich komme so schnell ich kann, ich bin bei meiner Familie, es kann also etwas dauern."

„Gut." Sie beendeten das Gespräch.

Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Darcy hinter sie getreten war. „Die Firma?" fragte er sie.

Sie ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass er sie erschreckt hatte. „Ja, leider, der Fall Crawford", sagte sie.

„Bei mir auch… Also, wer soll als erster wieder reingehen und sagen, dass er leider gehen muss?"

„Sie, bei mir weiß ja noch gar keiner, dass sich jemand von der Arbeit gemeldet hat. Außerdem habe ich noch Zeit, der nächste Zug fährt erst in 1 ½ Stunden."

„Unsinn, ich werde Sie natürlich im Auto mitnehmen", sagte Darcy und ließ sie, bevor sie das Angebot ablehnen konnte, in der Halle stehen.

Als sie schließlich auch wieder das Esszimmer betrat, verabschiedete Darcy sich gerade von ihren Eltern.

„Will hat gerade eine Nachricht von seiner Schwester bekommen", klärte Jane die scheinbar ahnungslos Elizabeth auf. „Es gibt irgendein Problem mit einer Fabrik im Silicon Valley, er muss heute noch zurück nach LA."

„Oh, das ist blöd… das ist ja echt ein Zufall. Ich muss auch zurück." Elizabeth holte tief Luft, laut sagte sie: „Mum, Dad, es tut mir leid, aber ich muss gehen. Ich habe gerade einen Anruf von der Bank bekommen, ein Kunde, mit dem ich mich im letzten Jahr exklusiv beschäftigt habe, macht Probleme. Meine Anwesenheit ist leider nötig."

Die Nachricht wurde mit langen Gesichtern aufgenommen. „Ich hatte ja Gott sei Dank noch nicht ausgepackt. Kann mich gleich jemand zum Bahnhof bringen? Der Zug fährt in 1 ½ Stunden."

„Müssen Sie nach LA, Miss Bennet?" mischte Darcy sich ein.

„Ja."

„Ich kann Sie mitnehmen, ich bin ohnehin auf dem Weg dorthin, auch der Arbeit wegen."

„Ich will Ihnen keine Umstände machen, ich kann auch mit dem Zug fahren."

„Unsinn, es macht mir nichts aus, wenn ich ohnehin dahin muss, dann kann ich Sie auch mitnehmen. Es ist ja kein Umweg oder so."

Schließlich nahm Lizzy das Angebot an, innerhalb von einer Viertelstunde waren die beiden aufbruchbereit.

„Es tut mir wirklich sehr Leid", sagte Darcy noch, „aber die Pflicht ruft, leider."

Während der ersten Minuten im Auto sagte keiner der beiden etwas, nur das Radio lief. Lizzy starrte stumm aus dem Fenster, während Darcy sich auf die Straße konzentrierte. Schließlich brach er das Schweigen: „Ich denke, ich sollte mich entschuldigen", begann er. „Agent Bennet, meine Kommentare vor ein paar Tagen waren vollkommen unbegründet und unhöflich, es tut mir leid. Ich war halt einfach ausgespannt, weil der Fall, an dem ich seit über einem Jahr gearbeitet habe, kurz vor dem Abschluss stand und da wollte ich, dass nichts schief geht. Das ist es dann ja doch noch, und deshalb möchte ich mich auch noch bedanken, denn ohne Ihren tatkräftigen Einsatz hätten wir Crawford nicht gekriegt."

„Entschuldigung akzeptiert", sagte Elizabeth nur.

„Gut."

Sie schwiegen erneut.

„Agent Darcy", sagte Lizzy dann, „ich werde jetzt ehrlich sein, ich habe Ihre Entschuldigung zwar akzeptiert und es ehrt Sie, dass Sie das gemacht haben, aber das ändert nichts an meiner Meinung über Sie. Ich mag Sie nicht, aber es sieht so aus, als werden wir in Zukunft häufiger miteinander arbeiten und da sind persönliche Empathien fehl am Platz. Zudem werden Ihr Freund und meine Schwester heiraten, das heißt, dass wir auch privat das Vergnügen miteinander haben werden. Deshalb schlage ich vor, dass wir uns wie gleichgültige Bekannte behandeln sollten. Wir sollten dafür sorgen, dass weder die Arbeit, noch das Privatleben darunter zu leiden haben. Ist das in Ordnung?"

„Meinetwegen, an mir soll es nicht liegen."

„Dann hätten wir das ja geklärt."


	3. Noch mehr Zusammenarbeit

_AN: Es hat leider etwas gedauert, bis ich das neue Kapitel fertig hatte. Ich hoffe aber, dass ich die nächsten (mindestens 10) regelmäßiger posten kann._

* * *

**Kapitel 3 – Noch mehr Zusammenarbeit**

Als sie schließlich in LA ankamen, waren beide froh, dass die Autofahrt in Gegenwart des anderen endlich vorüber war. Sie wurden in das Konferenzzimmer geführt, Agent Gardiner wartete dort schon auf sie, er hatte die gesamte Spezialeinheit zusammengerufen und anscheinend war ihre Anwesenheit von Nöten, um beginnen zu können.

„Also, es gibt gute Nachrichten von Crawford, Langley teilt uns mit, dass der Kerl singt und wir haben eine ziemlich gute Neuigkeit von ihm bekommen können. Die Angelegenheit bleibt weiterhin in unserer Zuständigkeit und wir können uns vielleicht einen weiteren Verbrecher schnappen, jemand, mit dem Crawford Geschäfte gemacht hat. Er ist Waffenschieber im ganz großen Stil und nur unter dem Decknamen „Armarillo" bekannt." Lizzy pfiff, Armarillo war einer von den Großen, ihn zu bekommen, könnte ein noch größerer Coup werden. „Crawford hat alle Informationen auf einem Server gespeichert und an den müssen wir jetzt herankommen. Dabei ergeben sich aber zwei Probleme: Erstens, wir sind nicht im Besitz des Passwortes, denn dieses ändert sich alle 24 Stunden und Crawford hat keinerlei Möglichkeiten, an das aktuelle heranzukommen. Des Weiteren befindet sich der Server in diesem Hochsicherheitsgebäude in Shanghai, in dieses müssen wir einbrechen." Er zeigte ihnen einige Bilder des Gebäudes. „Diese Operation werden in Zusammenarbeit mit dem britischen MI-6 die Agenten Bennet und Darcy übernehmen." Er bemerkte die schockierten und überraschten Gesichter der beiden nicht. „Elizabeth, du bist hier unsere beste Hackerin, der Server sollte für dich kein Problem darstellen, da eher beim Gebäude auf große Sicherungsvorkehrungen geachtet wurde, sind nach unseren Informationen die Maßnahmen dort eher durchschnittlich. Und bei dem Gebäude vertrauen wir dann auf Darcy, Sie haben es vor drei Jahren schon einmal geknackt, so teilte man uns mit. Ist das erneut möglich und können Sie dann eine weitere Person mit hineinschmuggeln?"

„Ich denke schon", sagte Darcy etwas zurückhaltend.

„Gut, Sie beide brechen in 3 Stunden auf, Tarnung etc. ist bereits vorbereitet. Martin aus der Entwicklungsabteilung wird Sie mit allen nötigen Utensilien ausstatten. Wir müssen uns beeilen, denn wenn Armarillo herausfindet, dass es derartige Informationen über ihn gibt, dann wird er auch daran interessiert sein. Sonst noch Fragen?" Alle schüttelten die Köpfe. „Gut, dann kann es ja losgehen."

Das Meeting löste sich auf, Lizzy und Darcy blieben gemeinsam zurück.

„Wie es aussieht, findet die gefürchtete Zusammenarbeit ja noch eher statt, als erwartet", sagte er nur und blickte sie an.

„So sieht es aus, gut, dass wir vorher alles bereinigt haben."

Der Einsatz, an dem die beiden arbeiteten, machte es möglich, dass auf dem Flug nach Shanghai wenigstens ein Mindestmaß an Unterhaltung stattfinden konnte. Die zwei reisten alleine, eine Überwachung der Mission war ohnehin nicht möglich, da alle Funksignale rund um das Gebäude abgeblockt wurden.

„Als war reisen wir?", fragte Elizabeth.

„Wir sind Handelsvertreter und wollen Verhandlungen führen."

„Gut, da muss ich mich ja nicht auf sonderlich viel einstellen. Wie sollen wir es denn in das Gebäude schaffen?"

„Hier trifft vollkommen das Klischee zu, der Lüftungsschacht ist weniger gesichert als all die anderen Teile, das sollte kein Problem sein. Wie lange werden Sie brauchen, um den Server zu hacken? Irgendwann müssen wir nämlich auch dort mit Alarm rechnen."

„Nach meiner jetzigen Einschätzung aufgrund der gegebenen Informationen dürfte alles, inklusive Datenübertragung, nicht länger als 5 Minuten dauern."

„Das passt, drei Minuten rein, 5 Minuten drin, dann bleibt genug Zeit für den Rückweg, da müssen wir wahrscheinlich mehr Zeit einplanen."

„Ist denn mit Komplikationen zu rechnen?" Lizzy hatte auch schon ihre Erfahrungen bei Einbrüchen.

„Nein, aber aus einem Gebäude heraus zu kommen – durch den Lüftungsschacht – dauert nun mal länger, als hinein zu kommen."

„Ihre Logik ist bestechend", sagte sie nur ironisch, sie war noch aufgekratzt und reagierte aggressiv, besonders in seiner Umgebung.

„Ich kenne mich halt aus", erwiderte er nur kühl. „Das letzte Mal, als ich dort eingebrochen bin, war es eine hochgelobte Meisterleistung, die vor mir noch nie jemand zustande gebracht hat und dessen Ausführung man weder hat herausfinden noch kopieren können – die Sicherheitsstandards sind nur wenig verändert worden. Außerdem habe ich die Gaskell-Dokumente gestohlen."

„Was?" Jetzt starrte Elizabeth ihn doch überrascht an. Die Gaskell-Dokumente – eine beachtliche Sammlung von Kontaktdaten weltweit gesuchter Verbrecher – hatte vor drei Jahren auf der Agenda aller internationaler Geheimdienste gestanden. Elizabeth erinnerte sich noch gut daran, sie hatte noch am Anfang ihrer Ausbildung bei der CIA gestanden und den Wettlauf nach diesen Daten genau mitbekommen. Am Ende war der MI-6 der Gewinner gewesen, anscheinend dank des Mannes, der ihr jetzt gegenüber saß. Sie hatten aber dennoch dem organisierten Verbrechen einen herben Schlag versetzen können. „Das waren Sie?"

„Sollte ich es doch noch geschafft haben, Sie zu beeindrucken? Ja, das war ich. Sie scheinen überrascht zu sein, ich schätze jetzt mal, Sie wissen um meinen Familienhintergrund und hielten mich bislang für einen reichen Erben, der in seiner Freizeit aus Spaß am Nervenkitzel den Hobbyagenten spielt."

„Richtig, aber Sie haben mir ja auch nicht die Möglichkeit gegeben, anders von Ihnen zu denken."

„Na, dann werde ich wohl mein Bestes geben müssen. Die Arbeit meines Teams hat mir damals sogar ein Lob vom Premierminister eingebracht, aber um die Agentin Elizabeth Bennet von meinen Qualitäten zu überzeugen, da werde ich wohl nichts geringeres tun müssen, als die Welt zu retten."

„Tun Sie das, 007, vielleicht schicke ich Ihnen dann eine Glückwunschkarte."

„Vielleicht sollte ich den Konkurrenzgedanken anstacheln und sagen, dass ich vor drei Jahren in Ihrem Alter war, 26. Wenn Sie es schaffen, in nächster Zeit Ähnliches zu vollbringen, dann werde ich mich vor Ihre Füße werfen."

„Ich habe Ihre Wertschätzung doch gar nicht nötig, meine _richtigen_ Kollegen wissen von meinen Qualitäten, so einem dahergelaufenen Briten muss ich doch gar nichts beweisen."

Darcy wollte gerade eine entsprechende Antwort geben, wurde aber durch eine Durchsage des Piloten, dass sie sich im Landeanflug befanden, daran gehindert. Jetzt sagte er einfach nur: „Lassen Sie uns einfach nur unsere Arbeit machen, je schneller wir es schaffen, desto schneller können wir der Gesellschaft des anderen entkommen. Der Rückflug findet aus Sicherheitsgründen nämlich getrennt statt. Und Sie sagten ja während der Autofahrt vor wenigen Stunden noch so treffend, weder Arbeit noch Privatleben sollten darunter leiden."

* * *

„Glückwunsch, Elizabeth, Darcy", wurden sie nach ihrer Rückkehr am folgenden Tag von Agent Gardiner begrüßt. „Wirklich exzellente Arbeit." 

„Danke Sir."

„Kommen Sie beide bitte in mein Büro? Es gibt weitere Neuigkeiten."

Die beiden setzten sich an Gardiners Schreibtisch und warteten.

„Also, in der Tat befinden sich auf dem Server die gewünschten Informationen, das ist die gute Nachricht, die schlechte: Leider hat Crawford enthüllt, dass sie verschlüsselt sind mit einem mehr als ungewöhnlichen Code, den wir hier nicht knacken können, jedenfalls nicht so schnell, es könnte Monate dauern. Wir brauchen den Schlüssel. Sie beide sind unsere besten Field Agents und auch am stärksten involviert, Ihre Zusammenarbeit weist keinerlei Fehler auf, deshalb werde ich Sie erneut losschicken müssen." Das entsetzte Luftholen der beiden Agenten vor sich ignorierte er geflissentlich. Jeder der beiden hätte lieber mit einem anderen – irgendeinem anderen – Agenten zusammengearbeitet.

„Der Schlüssel ist aktuell im Besitz von diesem Mann", fuhr ihr Vorgesetzter fort und zeigte ihnen ein Foto. „Sein Name ist Thomas Price. Im Moment befindet er sich in diesem Hotel in Rom und da werden Sie in wenigen Stunden hinreisen. Für die Utensilien gehen Sie wieder zu Martin, das dürfte ja mittlerweile bekannt sein."

Die beiden verließen schweigend das Büro, vor Martins Werkstatt hielten sie kurz inne.

„Na dann, auf ein Neues", sagte Lizzy nur und betrat den Raum.

„Guten Tag", begrüßte sie der junge, gut gelaunte Erfinder, der gerade unter der Lupe irgendein Miniteil zusammenlötete. „Da gehen Sie schon wieder auf eine Mission, Gardiner lässt Ihnen keine Ruhe, oder? Na ja, dieses Mal wird es was besonderes werden."

Die versteinerten Minen der beiden Agenten, die ihm gegenüber standen, sagten ihm, dass diese anders dachten.

„Okay", sagte Robert Martin und rollte auf seinem Drehstuhl nach hinten, um nach einer Kiste mit Utensilien zu greifen. „Sie reisen als Sebastian und Nicole Fedderton… Sie sind Geschwister", fügte er hastig hinzu, als der die entsetzten Gesichter von Elizabeth und Darcy sah, „und reiche Erben aus Großbritannien."

„Oh, da wird Agent Darcy ja bestimmt keine Probleme mit der Rolle haben", kam Elizabeth nicht umhin zu sagen. „Ich glaube, ich muss noch ein bisschen an meinem britischen Oberschichtenakzent arbeiten."

Darcy zog es vor, zu schweigen.

„Ah", sagte Martin nur und streute die benötigten Hilfsmittel vor ihnen auf seinem Tisch aus.

„Ich hoffe mal, die sind nicht echt", sagte Elizabeth, als sie die Juwelen sah, die sich in der Kiste befanden. „Denn wenn ich so etwas tragen müsste, dann würde ich mich unwohl fühlen."

„Sie sind es nicht." Martin hielt ein Paar Diamantohrringe hoch. „Das sind Minikameras, falls Sie das Hotel auskundschaften müssen, Agent Bennet. Das Diamantcollier ist ein Sprengsatz für das Öffnen von Türen, nahezu lautlos. Die Steine sind Minisprengsätze, ziemliche Filigranarbeit. Sie befestigen es um das Türschloss – anders kommt man eigentlich nicht in das Zimmer, denn eine Karte besitzen wir nicht. Die Fernbedienung dafür befindet sich hier drin." Er hielt einen Herrengürtel hoch und deutete auf die Schnalle. „Der ist für Agent Darcy."

„Was?!", rief Elizabeth entsetzt. „Er hat mein Leben sozusagen in der Hand, wenn ich das Collier trage?"

„Nein", Martin zeigte Darcy die Bedienung. „Der Sprengsatz kann eigentlich nicht aus Versehen losgehen und Agent Darcy wird Sie ja wohl kaum umbringen wollen, oder?" Martin lächelte nervös, er konnte die Abneigung der beiden fast körperlich spüren.

„Wer weiß", sagte Darcy nur. „Agent Bennet, Sie sollten sich gut mit mir stellen, sonst komme ich vielleicht doch noch zufällig auf den Auslöser, die Versuchung ist groß."

„Und ich dachte, Sie seien ein britischer Gentleman."

„Bin ich ja normalerweise auch, aber wenn Sie sich wie ein zickiger, pubertierender Teenager verhalten, sehe ich mich leider gezwungen, dementsprechend zu reagieren."

„Zickig und pubertierend?!"

„Ja, den Eindruck machen Sie auf mich. Sie müssen Ihren Eltern wohl eine Menge Ärger gemacht haben, so im rebellischen Alter. Sind Ihre Schwestern ähnlich?"

„Lassen Sie meine Familie da raus", zischte Lizzy.

„Habe ich da etwa einen wunden Punkt getroffen?"

„Hey, hey, hey", rief Martin dazwischen. „Könnten Sie ihre Streitigkeiten bitte unterlassen, während Sie sich in meinem Büro befinden? Danke, ich bin nämlich noch nicht fertig."

Er beeilte sich, ihnen die restlichen Hilfsmittel zu zeigen: einen Taschenspiegel, der Betäubungsgas enthielt und eine Herrenuhr, mit der man eigentlich jeden Safe knacken konnte. Dann entließ er die beiden Streithähne und atmete erleichtert auf. Er fragte sich wirklich, wie die beiden eigentlich erfolgreich Aufträge abschließen konnten. Eine Zusammenarbeit schien bei der bestehenden Abneigung doch mehr als schwierig, anscheinend waren sie doch immer kurz davor, sich gegenseitig an die Kehle zu springen.


	4. Einsatz in Rom

_AN: So, jetzt schicke ich die beiden das erste Mal gemeinsam auf Einsatz. ;-)_ _Ich hoffe mal, es gefällt euch, sonst sagt es mir... Es ist nur ein Überfall, also keine Gewaltdarstellung._

_Ich habe übrigens nichts gegen Elizabeth Gaskell__. Die Gaskell-Akten haben hier keine weitere Bedeutung, es war halt so der erste Name, der mir einfiel - ich hätte auch Shakespeare oder Wilde oder Elliot oder so nehmen können. Gaskell klang einfach am besten. Ich habe mir auch vorgenommen, die Bücher im Sommer zu lesen. Ich will euch ja nicht ganz auf die falsche Fährte den Bösewicht betreffend führen ;-). Gibt es von "Bösewicht" eigentlich auch eine weibliche Form?? grübel  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 4 – Einsatz in Rom**

Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von drei Tagen fanden sich Elizabeth und Darcy im Privatjet der CIA wieder und dieses Mal sollte der Flug noch länger werden. Schweigend bereiteten sich die beiden auf den kommenden Einsatz vor, dieses Mal gab es weniger Informationen, einiges würden sie noch direkt vor Ort in Erfahrung bringen müssen.

„Wie soll ich mich denn so als Millionenerbin verhalten?", fing Elizabeth schließlich wieder an. „Soll ich so eher die zickige Diva á la Paris Hilton spielen oder das zurückhaltende, schüchterne Mädchen? Ich bin doch Ihre Schwester, wie ist das denn mit Ihrer richtigen Schwester?"

„Sie wollten doch, dass ich Ihre Familie da raushalte", sagte Darcy durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne, „dann lassen Sie gefälligst auch meine in Ruhe. Verhalten Sie sich einfach normal – wenn Sie das denn können – es gibt nämlich auch normale, reiche Menschen. Und versuchen Sie wenn möglich, nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen."

„Also, auf die letzten beiden Aussagen wäre ich ja nie im Leben gekommen."

„Wissen Sie, bleiben Sie einfach so, das Schnippische passt doch sehr gut zu der verwöhnten Erbin, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Und könnten wir das jetzt vielleicht lassen, ich habe echt keine Lust mehr. Warum Gardiner gerade uns zusammen einsetzt, das ist mir schleierhaft."

„Na wenigstens denken wir da gleich. Ist schon klar, wann Sie nach Großbritannien zurückkehren?"

„Nein, eigentlich war mein Aufenthalt ja auf die Mission zur Fassung Crawfords begrenzt, aber bei den neuen Entwicklungen jetzt, weiß ich es auch nicht. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, als würden der MI-6 und die CIA noch weiter enger an diesem Fall zusammenarbeiten." Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass er damit nicht gerade glücklich war. „Armarillo ist ja auch keine Kleinigkeit, ich habe schon früher daran gearbeitet, er ist anscheinend britischer Staatsbürger, aber wohnhaft in den USA, und viel ist über ihn ja sonst nicht bekannt."

* * *

Sie spielte ihre Rolle gut, das musste Darcy sich eingestehen, als er sie beim Einchecken in das Fünf-Sterne-Hotel in Rom beobachtete. Mit Leichtigkeit bekam sie alles Wissenswerte über die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen im Hotel heraus. Mit einer einzigen Frage („Sagen Sie, wie ist es hier im Hotel um die Sicherheit meiner Habe, besonders meiner Juwelen, bestellt?") entlockte sie dem gewissenhaften Concierge alle Informationen über den Standort des Safes in der Suite (der in allen der gleiche war) und dessen Sicherung (eine 8-stellige Zahl, die nur dem Hotelmanager bekannt war und doch auch noch bei Bedarf geändert werden konnte). Im Anschluss brachte sie dann auch noch die Zimmernummer von Prices Suite heraus. Wenn sie es einsetzte, dann war ihr Lächeln wirklich entwaffnend. 

Als sie durch das Hotel gingen, blickte sie sich aufmerksam um, um alle Details mit der Kamera an ihren Ohren aufzunehmen, den Empfänger hatte Sie unter ihrem T-Shirt versteckt. Er lächelte.

„Warum grinsen Sie so komisch?", flüsterte sie ihm dann auch zu, als sie im Aufzug standen.

„Ich frage mich gerade, ob alle weiblichen Agentinnen bei der CIA Ohrlöcher haben müssen, um bei Bedarf solche Spionageohrringe tragen zu können. Und was Martin wohl getan hätte, wenn Sie keine gehabt hätten. Hätte man Sie dann wohl kurzfristig dazu gezwungen, sich welche stechen zu lassen?"

„Also, Sie machen sich Gedanken… Haben Sie nichts anderes zu tun? Wir müssen den Auftrag hier heute noch erledigen, morgen früh checken wir schon wieder aus. Ich habe schon so einiges herausgefunden."

„Das habe ich bemerkt."

Sie waren an der Suite angekommen, ein Page zeigte ihnen alles, dann ließ er sie allein.

„Ich werde jetzt doch den Gentleman spielen. Welches Zimmer möchten Sie? Links oder rechts?"

„Ich nehme das linke", sagte sie und spazierte in diese Richtung davon.

Als sie sich schließlich in dem zur Suite gehörenden Wohnzimmer wieder fanden, sagte Elizabeth nur eben: „Ich werde mich jetzt weiter im Hotel umsehen, bis gleich." und verschwand. Darcy blieb sich selbst überlassen und verständigte zunächst das Hauptquartier über ihre Ankunft und alles Wissenswerte – was ja nicht wirklich viel war.

Elizabeth kehrte nach einer Stunde zurück, sie gab ihm wortlos die Filmaufzeichnungen und bedeutete ihm, sie sich am Laptop anzusehen.

„Vor seiner Tür patrouillieren zwei Schränke, bewaffnet mit Pistolen im Halfter und hinten im Gürtel. Ich bin _versehentlich_ gegen einen von ihnen gefallen. Es gibt aber keine Kameras."

Die Filmaufnahmen bestätigten dies: Prices Suite (die Königssuite) lag einsam auf einem langen Flur, sie konnten also nicht einfach so aus dem Hinterhalt auftauchen und die Leibwächter niederschlagen, sie würden in jedem Fall gesehen werden.

Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, sagte Elizabeth: „Wir können nicht ganz auf das Überraschungsmoment setzen, die Wache wird auf jeden Fall auf uns aufmerksam."

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht auf den Klassiker setzen, so abgedroschen er auch ist, er ist doch immer hilfreich: Sich betrunken in der Tür irren. Dass die Suite so einsam liegt, ist dann auch praktisch, es gibt keine Zimmernachbarn, die auf uns oder auf laute Geräusche aufmerksam werden können."

„Das ist definitiv ein Vorteil." Beide waren jetzt vollkommen professionell.

„Dann bleibt nur noch die Frage nach dem Zeitpunkt", sagte Darcy. „Wir müssen bis morgen früh hier im Hotel bleiben, wir können nicht plötzlich mitten in der Nacht auschecken. Wenn wir zuschlagen, während Price beim Essen ist, dann wird er es bei seiner Rückkehr bemerken und Alarm schlagen und das ist zu früh."

„Das heißt, wir müssen in der Nacht bei ihm einbrechen, wenn er sich in seinem Zimmer befindet", führte Elizabeth seinen Gedanken fort. „Dann wird die Tat wahrscheinlich erst am nächsten Morgen entdeckt – wenn wir hoffentlich schon weg sind."

Darcy nickte.

„Aber wann befindet er sich in seinem Zimmer?", überlegte Elizabeth. „Einen genauen Zeitpunkt können wir noch nicht festmachen, es kann ja sein, dass er sich heute im Hotel noch amüsieren will."

„Wir werden ihn wohl den ganzen Abend beobachten müssen", stellte Darcy fest.

„Es wird ein langer Abend werden."

Darcy hätte jetzt was über die überaus reizende Gesellschaft sagen können, in der sich beide bestimmt ganz wunderbar wohl fühlen würden, ließ den Kommentar dann aber doch sein. Die Zusammenarbeit in dieser Atmosphäre war ihm weitaus lieber, sie war eine ziemlich gute Geheimagentin.

„Hat uns die Agency eigentlich mit der entsprechenden Abendgarderobe ausgestattet?", fragte er, das wusste er wirklich nicht.

„Jep, Sie müssten einen Smoking im Gepäck haben und ich freue mich schon wieder richtig auf meine High Heels." Sie zog eine Grimasse.

„Können Sie damit kämpfen?", fragte Darcy einfach nur neugierig.

„Natürlich, das wird uns Agentinnen sofort beigebracht, bei Ihnen etwa nicht? Ich bin schon oft wegen meines Aussehens eingesetzt worden und musste dann mit entsprechender Fußbekleidung arbeiten. Glauben Sie mir, ich kann auf 10 cm hohen Absätzen kämpfen, Karatetritte ausführen und vor allem rennen ohne mir die Knöchel zu brechen. Aber es ist äußerst unangenehm."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen… Bei einigen Schuhen, die ich schon zu Gesicht bekommen habe, habe ich mich auch schon mal gefragt, ob man dafür nicht einen Waffenschein braucht. Sie sind echt Angst einflößend und ich habe den größten Respekt vor Frauen, die so etwas tragen. Ich beneide sie wahrlich nicht."

Hey, war das jetzt allen Ernstes mal ein ernsthaftes Gespräch, bei dem sie sich nicht gegenseitig beleidigten?

Elizabeth antwortete nicht, sie überlegte: „Na ja, etwas Zeit haben wir ja jetzt noch, wir sollten uns vielleicht vorbereiten. Abendessen gibt es ab 7 Uhr, da bleiben noch vier Stunden."

Sie arbeiteten stumm nebeneinander, sie reinigten und sortierten das benötigte Equipment, vor allem Handschellen und Knebel für Price und seine Leibwächter, aber auch Waffen – die CIA hatte sie mit einem ganzen Arsenal ausgestattet. Wenn jetzt jemand ins Zimmer kommen und die Waffen auf dem Couchtisch liegen sehen würde, der könnte denken, die beiden bereiteten einen kleinen Krieg vor. Sie brauchten davon noch nicht mal ein Viertel, die beiden konnten ja wohl kaum mit einem Maschinengewehr im Anschlag durch das Hotel laufen, Pistolen und im Zweifelsfall Messer waren die benötigten Waffen. So ging die Zeit herum.

Schließlich verabschiedete Elizabeth sich in ihr Zimmer um sich fertig zu machen. Vorher reichte sie Darcy noch den obligatorischen Knopf fürs Ohr. „Falls wir uns verlieren, es muss leider sein."

Auch Darcy zog sich um, er fand den von Elizabeth angesprochenen Smoking (der MI-6 musste den amerikanischen Kollegen auch seine Kleidergröße übermittelt haben, er passte perfekt), und steckte Waffen, Fesseln und den Funkübermittler ein.

Elizabeth wartete bereits auf ihn, Darcy starrte sie an. Okay, jetzt verstand er, warum Gardiner sie schon häufiger wegen ihres Aussehens eingesetzt hatte. Sie war echt verdammt hübsch. Für eine Frau wie sie war es bestimmt leichter, an gewisse Männer heran zu kommen – diese umgaben sich nämlich gerne mit gut aussehenden Frauen.

Sie trug ihre Haare offen, die langen Locken fielen ihr auf den Rücken – er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass diese so lang waren, sie trug sie sonst immer hochgesteckt oder im Zopf, damit sie ihr beim Einsatz nicht im Weg waren. Sie trug ein einfaches schwarzes Kleid mit Spaghettiträgern, das ihre Figur aber sehr gut betonte, es reichte bis zum Knie, sie hatte wunderschön wohlgeformte Beine. Sie hatte das Diamantcollier bereits angelegt und sie trug auch wieder die Ohrringe.

„Können wir gehen?", fragte sie ungeduldig. „Langsam habe ich nämlich Hunger."

Im Aufzug sprach Darcy sie an: „Haben Sie alles dabei?"

„Natürlich", zischte Elizabeth zurück, „ich bin doch keine Anfängerin."

„Ich dachte ja nur…"

„Haben Sie sich vielleicht gefragt, wo ich bei diesem Outfit meine Waffen trage?" Das hatte er sich in der Tat, sie musste Waffen, den Funktransmitter und das Aufzeichnungsgerät für die Filmaufnahmen bei sich tragen. Wo? Er hatte selten mit Frauen zusammengearbeitet, noch seltener in diesem Umfeld, deshalb wusste er es einfach nicht. „Keine Panik, ich habe zwei Waffen dabei, eine davon und die ganze Technik – auch Martins Taschenspiegel – befinden sich in meiner Handtasche. Außerdem ist das Collier ja ohnehin das wichtigste Utensil." _Sie trug eine Waffe also am Körper??_

Darcy antwortete nicht. Als sie durch das Hotel in Richtung Restaurant gingen, merkte er aber, dass man ihnen bewundernde Blicke zuwarf. Im Restaurant wurden sie von einem jungen beflissenen Ober empfangen.

„Mr. Fedderton, Mrs. Fedderton, darf ich Ihnen Ihren Tisch zeigen?"

„Miss Fedderton", korrigierte Elizabeth sofort.

„Oh, verzeihen Sie vielmals, ja natürlich, dass mir das entgehen konnte, die geschwisterliche Ähnlichkeit ist ja auch verblüffend", stammelte er und geleitete sie zu ihrem Tisch.

„Wir sehen uns doch nicht wirklich ähnlich, oder?", fragte Elizabeth, als man sie am Tisch mit der Karte allein gelassen hatte.

„Na ja, wir sind beide so eher der dunkle Typ – von den Haaren her und so –, wir sind beide groß, aber sonst… Welche Augenfarbe haben Sie, wenn ich fragen darf."

„Meine Augen sind grau."

„Okay, meine sind braun, ich bezweifle, dass wir uns besonders ähnlich sehen. Er wollte halt einfach nur den Fauxpas wieder gutmachen, weil er uns für ein Ehepaar hielt", sagte Darcy.

„Wir sollten übrigens das ‚Sie' jetzt weglassen, immerhin sind wir Geschwister, nicht wahr, Sebastian?"

„Wenn du das so sagst, Nicole."

Sie schwiegen, schließlich kam ein Ober und nahm ihre Bestellung auf. Dieser ließ sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken, als es beide ablehnten, Alkohol zu trinken – für das noch kommende brauchten sie einen klaren Kopf.

Der erste Gang kam.

„Ist das Price, der sich hinter dir links – also von mir aus gesehen – alleine an den Tisch gesetzt hat?", fragte Darcy. Er hatte einen Leibwächter dabei.

Elizabeth nahm ihren Spiegel aus der Tasche und tat so, als begutachte sie ihr Make-up. „Ja, das ist er", bestätigte sie. „Du hast ja einen ziemlich guten Blick auf ihn, er sollte uns hier jedenfalls nicht entwischen."

Sie aßen schweigend, keiner der beiden wollte ein Gespräch anfangen, es konnte einfach zu schnell in Streit ausarten und das würde unangenehm werden. Darcy sagte Elizabeth nur ab und zu, was Price so tat, ansonsten waren sie still.

Sie waren gerade beim vierten Gang, als Elizabeth auf einmal scharf die Luft einzog und ihre Gabel klirrend auf den Teller fiel. _Das konnte nicht sein, er konnte unmöglich hier sein._ Sie hatte nur einen kurzen Blick auf das Gesicht des Mannes werfen können und war sich nicht ganz sicher, jetzt sah sie gerade nur seinen Rücken, dann lief eine Gruppe vorbei und er verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld. Sie blickte suchend umher, als sie schließlich den Mann, der einem Mann aus ihrer früheren Bekanntschaft unheimlich ähnelte, wieder sah, atmete sie erleichtert auf, nein, er war es nicht, sie hatte sich geirrt. Sie wusste ja nicht, dass es nicht der Mann war, den sie eben noch gesehen hatte.

„Was ist?", fragte Darcy.

„Nichts, ich dachte, ich hätte jemanden gesehen, den ich kenne, aber ich hatte mich Gott sei Dank vertan. Er war ja auch nahezu unmöglich, ihn hier zu treffen."

„Gut, wenn dich jemand erkannt hätte, dann hätte es auch sehr unangenehm werden können."

Price ließ sich Zeit beim Essen, um 21.30 Uhr (Lizzy und Darcy waren seit über 2 Stunden im Restaurant), war er dann aber endlich beim Dessert angelangt. In diesem Moment klingelte Elizabeths Handy.

„Das ist Jane", sagte sie verwundert, „wie kann die mich denn jetzt erreichen? Verdammt, wie spät ist es denn jetzt in LA?"

„Da ist es jetzt 12.30 Uhr", sagte Darcy.

Lizzy nahm das Gespräch an. „Hallo Jane", sagte sie. „Nein, du störst nicht, ich mache gerade Mittagspause… Du willst dich morgen zum Mittagessen mit mir treffen?" Darcy schüttelte vehement den Kopf, bis dahin würden sie nie im Leben wieder in LA sein. „Du, das ist schlecht, da habe ich schon einen Termin, übermorgen wäre besser… Gut, okay, ja, das kenne ich natürlich, ich bin da… Du, ich muss Schluss machen, da kommt gerade ein Kollege, dann bis übermorgen. Grüß Charles, Tschüss." Sie legte auf. „Ich hasse es, sie anlügen zu müssen", sagte sie.

„Weiß deine Familie nichts von deinem richtigen Job?", fragte Darcy.

„Nein, die CIA ist sehr strikt mit der Geheimhaltung, ich darf nichts verraten. Ist das etwa bei euch anders?"

„Na ja, eigentlich nicht… Aber ich muss nicht lügen. Ich habe nur noch wenig Familie, die meisten sehe ich nur selten und die fragen auch nicht nach so etwas. Aber meine Schwester und einer meiner Cousins wissen Bescheid. Georgiana musste es wissen – ich konnte ja nicht einfach so die Konzernleitung ausschlagen – und mein Cousin ist ein Kollege, es war schon eine Überraschung, als wir das erfahren haben."

In diesem Moment ging Price an ihnen vorbei. Elizabeth folgte ihm mit ihrem Blick. „Er geht in das Casino", sagte sie.

Sie warteten 5 Minuten und folgten ihm dann.

„Du kannst ja meinetwegen spielen, Sebastian", sagte sie laut zu Darcy. „Ich werde mich an die Bar setzen." Leiser sagte sie zu ihm: „Die Wand dort ist verspiegelt, so sollte ich eigentlich alles ganz gut im Auge behalten können."

Im Casino vergingen 3 weitere Stunden, Darcy folgte Price unauffällig und Elizabeth trank an der Bar ein Mineralwasser nach dem anderen, während sie alles aufmerksam beobachtete. Gott sei Dank hatte Price heute kein Glück am Spieltisch, sodass er das Casino schon relativ früh, kurz vor ein Uhr verließ.

„Ich fahre mit ihm im Aufzug rauf, um zu gucken, ob er auch wirklich in seine Suite geht", teilte sie Darcy über den Knopf im Ohr mit. „Danach komme ich wieder runter, wir treffen uns in 10 Minuten unten an den Aufzügen."

Price stieg in der Tat auf seinem Stockwerk aus und Elizabeth konnte sehen, wie er in Richtung Tür ging.

Darcy wartete unten auf sie, er stieg zu ihr in den Aufzug und gemeinsam fuhren sie hoch. Sie waren glücklicherweise die einzigen Personen im Aufzug. Kurz bevor sich die Türen öffneten, fragte Elizabeth „Bereit?" und sah Darcy an, dieser nickte hochkonzentriert.

Elizabeth stützte sich auf ihn und begann zu giggeln, sie schwankten aus dem Aufzug und in Richtung Tür. Die beiden Männer vor dieser beobachteten das Paar zunächst erstaunt, als die beiden aber immer näher kamen und geradewegs auf die Tür zugingen, stellten sie sich ihnen in den Weg.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte der erste misstrauisch, die Frau kam ihm bekannt vor.

Elizabeth und Darcy blieben genau vor ihnen stehen. „Isch will einfach nur ins Bett", lallte Elizabeth und tat so, als wolle sie an dem Leibwächter vorbei zur Tür gehen.

„Lassen Sie uns bitte zu unserem Zimmer?", fragte Darcy und ließ Lizzy los, er schwankte und tat so, als könne er sich nur noch mit Mühe aufrecht halten.

„Da müssen Sie sich irren", sagte der zweite Leibwächter. „Das hier ist bestimmt nicht ihr Zim-"

„Jetzt", rief Lizzy und zeitgleich schlugen Darcy und sie die beiden Wächter k.o. Während Darcy diese fesselte und knebelte, befestigte Elizabeth das Collier am Türschloss. Darcy machte den Sprengstoff scharf, die beiden traten ein paar Meter zurück und ließen den Minisprengstoff explodieren – er war wirklich nahezu lautlos. Darcy zog die beiden bewusstlosen Wächter in die Suite und schloss die Tür so gut es ging. Elizabeth ging derweil mit der Waffe im Anschlag durch die Suite, sie machte Price im Badezimmer ausfindig und verpasste ihm das Betäubungsgas aus ihrem Taschenspiegel, am nächsten Morgen würde er sich an nichts mehr erinnern können. Sie hatten Order, ihn sonst nicht weiter zu Schaden kommen zu lassen. Lizzy verfrachte ihn in sein Bett, fesselte ihn an die Bettpfosten und knebelte ihn. Darcy knackte währenddessen den Safe. In Eile nahm er alles mit, was er finden konnte (zwei externe Festplatten) und verließ mit Elizabeth die Suite. Sie zogen die Tür hinter sich zu und gingen in Richtung Aufzug, die Waffen ließen sie in die Taschen gleiten, niemand hätte auch nur im Entferntesten erahnen können, was die beiden gemacht hatten. Der ganze Überfall hatte nicht mehr als 7 Minuten gedauert.

Sie trafen niemanden auf dem Weg zu ihrer eigenen Suite. Dort machten sie alles für die frühe Abreise am Morgen fertig und gingen dann ins Bett.

Als sie am Morgen früh mit der Limousine in Richtung Flughafen fuhren, kamen ihnen drei Polizeiautos entgegen, die vor dem Hotel anhielten. Es war alles gut gegangen.

* * *

_AN: Ach, noch etwas: Ich habe zwar schon 8 weitere Kapitel mit Anmerkungen von Bezzy zu Hause, aber aktuell schreibe ich wieder ziemlich viele Klausuren - u. a. Mathe am Freitag, deshalb kann es mit dem nächsten Update eine ganze Woche dauern, vielleicht sogar länger... :-( _


	5. Marschbefehl

**Kapitel 5 - Marschbefehl**

Die Streitigkeiten von Agent Bennet und Agent Darcy wurden legendär. Wenn sie nicht gerade im Einsatz waren, gerieten die zwei eigentlich immer aneinander. Agent Darcy sollte noch länger in den Staaten bleiben. Es war in der Tat eine groß angelegte Zusammenarbeit zwischen MI-6 und der CIA Armarillo betreffend geplant und so lange gehörte Darcy der gleichen Einheit wie Elizabeth an. Zwischen einigen ihrer Kollegen liefen Wetten, wer von den beiden den Kampf wohl gewinnen würde, andere wiederum zitierten das Sprichwort „Was sich liebt, das neckt sich" und sagten voraus, dass die beiden früher oder später miteinander im Bett landen würden – obwohl die CIA enge persönliche Beziehungen zwischen Mitarbeitern eigentlich untersagte.

Es war aber bei allen bekannt, dass die zwei zu den wohl besten Agenten im Trupp gehörten und die Einsätze immer vollkommen professionell meisterten. Deshalb schickte Agent Gardiner auch immer öfter die beiden zusammen los, obwohl auch zu ihm mittlerweile durchgedrungen war, dass sie sich nicht wirklich grün waren. Das aber tat ihrer exzellenten Arbeit keinen Abbruch – es wurde öfters gemutmaßt, wie zwei, die sich so heftig verabscheuten, so gut zusammenarbeiten konnten. Die beiden machten aus ihrer Abneigung und ihrem Unmut keinen Hehl, aber irgendwie rauften sie sich dann doch zusammen, wohl auch weil sich keiner in Gegenwart des anderen Blöße geben und einen Fehler machen wollte.

Zum Höhepunkt der Streitigkeiten kam es zwei Wochen nach ihrem Einsatz in Rom, als beide zufällig gleichzeitig am Schießstand übten und es zu einer Art Wettbewerb ausartete, wer denn der bessere Schütze sei. Schlussendlich endete es unentschieden, da beide vollkommene Leistungen beim Schießen auf sich bewegende Scheiben ablieferten und so kein Sieger festgestellt werden konnte.

Einige Zuschauer vermuteten, dass beide noch vor Wut kochten, da sie gerade von ihrem vierten gemeinsamen, diesmal größeren Einsatz zurückgekommen waren, der unter den Kollegen besondere Heiterkeit ausgelöst hatte. In einer prekären Situation nämlich – als nach einem Diebstahl bewaffnete Wächter auf sie zugekommen waren, denen sie nicht entkommen konnten, hatte Agent Darcy seine Kollegin einfach an die Wand gedrückt und geküsst, bis die Gefahr vorüber war. Die zwei waren schlichtweg für ein Liebespaar gehalten und nicht als gefährlich eingestuft worden. Ihre Darstellung musste auch da wohl sehr überzeugend gewesen sein, aber man hatte Agent Bennet doch nachher sagen hören, dass es doch manchmal unglaublich sei, welche Opfer man für diesen Beruf bringen müsse (wenn es nicht so wichtig gewesen wäre, dann hätte Agent Darcy einen Abdruck von ihrer flachen Hand im Gesicht gehabt) und Agent Darcy, so hörte man, habe doch um eine baldige Rückberufung in die Heimat gebeten.

Nach dem Vorfall am Schießstand wurden beide mal wieder in Agent Gardiners Büro beordert, ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie allein auf eine wichtige Mission gehen würden, vor allem auch, weil am Vormittag ein Agent vom MI-6 angereist war.

Agent Gardiner war ungewöhnlich aufgekratzt, er bedeutete Elizabeth und Darcy, sich zu setzen. „Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte er sie überraschend.

„Gut, danke der Nachfrage, Sir", sagten beide.

„Noch einmal Glückwunsch zu dem gelungenen Einsatz gestern."

„Danke, Sir", lautete die kühle Antwort.

„Agent Bennet, darf ich Ihnen Edward Ferrars vom britischen Geheimdienst vorstellen? Agent Darcy, Sie müssten ja bereits mit ihm bekannt sein."

Darcy nickte nur stumm. Elizabeth schüttelte Ferrars die Hand.

„Also, warum ich Sie zwei hierher gerufen habe", begann Gardiner schließlich, „wir haben endlich die Daten von Crawfords Server komplett auswerten können und auch die zusätzlichen Informationen, die Sie in Rom von Price haben erhalten können, waren sehr hilfreich. Und ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, die Situation ist ernster, als wir angenommen haben."

Er machte eine Pause, dann übernahm Edward Ferrars das Wort: „Armarillo plant anscheinend einen ziemlich großen Coup. Crawford konnte ihn vor seiner Festnahme noch mit den notwendigen finanziellen Mitteln ausstatten. Armarillo hat nach unseren Informationen Waffen im dreistelligen Millionenwert erworben und plant nun, sie an international agierende Terroristen zu verkaufen. Es ist eine eminente Bedrohung für unsere beiden Länder, sodass wir stärker denn je zusammenarbeiten müssen, um diesem Verbrecher endlich das Handwerk legen zu können."

„Dank der Daten, die Sie aus Prices Server entwendet haben – es befand sich dort nämlich noch viel mehr, als nur der Kodierungsschlüssel für Crawfords Server – sind wir glücklicherweise in der Lage, den Ort der Übergabe und somit auch Armarillos Aufenthalt voraussichtlich in den nächsten Wochen bestimmen zu können", sagte nun wieder Agent Gardiner. „Es wird auf amerikanischem Boden stattfinden, um genau zu sein, in Seattle, Washington."

„Gut", sagte Elizabeth. _Und was genau hatte das jetzt mit ihr und Darcy zu tun?_

„Leider wissen wir aber weder den genauen Zeitpunkt der Übergabe, noch kennen wir die Identität Armarillos und wie er mit seinen potentiellen Käufern in Verbindung treten wird."

„Aber wir werden dort doch alles genau überwachen, oder?", fragte Darcy.

„Ja, natürlich, und da kommen Sie beide ins Spiel", antwortete Gardiner. „Die Informationen deuten genauestens auf eine Straße in einem Vorort von Seattle hin – die Meryton Street – und dort werden wir Sie beide undercover einschleusen, so haben Agent Ferrars und ich das heute Morgen arrangiert. Sie sollen dort Teil der Gemeinschaft werden, so kommen Sie an andere Informationen heran, die man nur durch einfache Überwachung nicht erhält. Es ist anzunehmen, dass Armarillo schon etwas in der Meryton Street arrangiert hat, darauf sollen Sie ganz besonders achten. Außerdem sollen Sie in der Nachbarschaft leben und sich dort so schnell wie möglich eingliedern. Nachbarn wissen immer sehr viel übereinander und die Vorgänge in ihrer Straße."

Er überließ erneut seinem britischen Kollegen das Wort, damit dieser die Details verkünden konnte. „Wir waren so glücklich, dass in der Meryton Street ein Haus zum Verkauf stand und haben es erworben. Sie zwei werden sich als Ehepaar ausgeben und dort einziehen-"

Weiter kam er nicht, er wurde durch ein entsetztes „Was?!?!" sowohl von Darcy als auch von Elizabeth in seinen Ausführungen unterbrochen.

„Das kann doch nicht Ihr Ernst sein", protestierte Darcy, „das ist absolut unmöglich."

Zum ersten Mal war Elizabeth vollkommen seiner Meinung. „Sir, halten Sie es wirklich für klug, ausgerechnet Agent Darcy und mich diese Rolle spielen zu lassen?", fragte sie vorsichtig ihren Vorgesetzten. „Ich meine-"

„Natürlich weiß ich um Ihre und Agent Darcys persönliche Meinung voneinander", schnitt ihr Gardiner das Wort ab, „und ich habe auch das mit meinem britischen Kollegen diskutiert – wir sind trotzdem zu diesem Entschluss gekommen."

„Aber Sir-", fing Elizabeth an.

„Agent Bennet", sagte Gardiner gefährlich leise, „wir haben uns das hier genauestens überlegt. Unsere Einheit besteht aus 10 Leuten, 5 davon sind Analysten und nicht im Außendienst, 5 sind Field Agents. Sie und Darcy sind hier am meisten in den Fall involviert, Sie haben den größten Teil der Einsätze übernommen. Einer der Agenten sollte Brite sein und da Darcy hier von uns ohnehin schon voll eingebunden ist, haben wir uns logischerweise für ihn entschieden – einen weiteren neuen Agenten einzuarbeiten würde einfach zu lange dauern. Also muss der amerikanische Teil von einer Frau übernommen werden. Es gibt nur drei Frauen hier, Sie eingerechnet. Sie sind unsere Wahl, weil sie erstens unsere beste und vor allem erfahrenste Agentin sind und sich mit dem Fall Armarillo gut auskennen und zweitens, weil sie zur Verfügung stehen, die Agentinnen Bertram bzw. Wentworth sind beide verheiratet und nicht so flexibel – die beiden können nicht von heute auf morgen einfach so auf unbestimmte Zeit nach Seattle. Ich halte sie beide für vernünftige erwachsene Menschen, die ihre kindischen persönlichen Streitigkeiten beiseite legen können – immerhin geht es um das Wohl ihrer beiden Vaterländer. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt? An der Entscheidung gibt es nichts zu rütteln, absolut gar nichts, ist das für Sie verständlich?"

„Ja, Sir", beide nickten.

„Gut, Sie werden sich arrangieren, da bin ich mir sicher. Und vergessen Sie nicht, wie wichtig Ihre Aufgabe ist."

Elizabeth suchte nach einem Weg, um ihrem Vorgesetzen klar zu machen, dass sie diese Aufgabe auf keinen Fall zusammen mit Darcy übernehmen konnte. So wie es um sie stand, hätten sie sich bereits nach einigen Tagen gegenseitig umgebracht. Er war für sie der letzte Mann auf der Welt und da sollte sie seine Ehefrau spielen? Auf so eine Idee wäre sie im Traum nicht einmal gekommen. Aber ihr fiel einfach nicht ein, was sie Agent Gardiner noch sagen konnte. Er hatte es nicht gerne, wenn man ihm widersprach.

Derweil ging dieser auf weitere wichtige Details des Einsatzes ein: „Die Sache hat die höchste Sicherheitsstufe, nur wenige Menschen sind darin involviert, es ist einfach zu wichtig. Um Ihren Undercover-Status nicht zu gefährden, wird deshalb die Abteilung in Seattle nicht mit eingebunden, die Kollegen dort wissen, dass wir dort etwas unternehmen – so gehört es sich nun einmal, wenn man in fremden Bezirken jagt –, aber nicht genau was, die Agenten dort werden nur im Notfall als Hilfe zum Einsatz kommen. Sie können aber auch nicht die ganze Zeit zu uns hier in LA Kontakt aufnehmen, das wäre vielleicht zu auffällig, deshalb wird Ihnen ein Kontaktmann zugeteilt, ein Brite mit dem Decknamen „Colonel". Dieser wird Ihnen regelmäßig Besuche abstatten und sie zunächst auch einweisen."

„Sir, wie soll ich meiner Familie sagen, dass ich für unbestimmte Zeit aus LA weg bin?", fragte Elizabeth. _Manchmal musste man sich halt mit seinem Schicksal abfinden…_

„Offiziell werden Sie von der Bank ins Ausland versetzt, nach Neuseeland", klärte Edward Ferrars sie auf. „Dort ist überraschenderweise eine Stelle für Sie frei geworden. Darcy, Sie sind halt einfach weiter für Darcy Ltd. irgendwo unterwegs. Sie kennen das ja."

„Sie werden von uns mit neuen Identitäten ausgestattet, ansonsten bleiben die Details Ihrer Rolle – wie lange Sie verheiratet sind, wo und wie Sie sich kennen gelernt haben, was Sie nach Seattle bringt – Ihnen überlassen, damit Sie diese selbst erfinden können und sich möglichst wohl fühlen mit Ihrer Identität", sagte Gardiner.

Also ob das überhaupt möglich wäre, dachten beide, mit _so_ einem Ehemann/einer Ehefrau.

„Sie ziehen nächste Woche schon um, sehen Sie zu, dass Sie bis dahin alles arrangiert haben", teilte ihnen Edward Ferrars mit. „Es steht Ihnen frei, einige persönliche Gegenstände mit in ihr neues Heim zu nehmen. Ungewöhnliche Umstände erfordern halt manchmal ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen und jetzt muss es schnell gehen."

„Haben Sie noch Fragen?", fragte Gardiner.

„Elizabeth und Darcy schüttelten die Köpfe, die beiden waren irgendwie überrumpelt worden.

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich dann ja doch noch mit Ihrer neuen Aufgabe abgefunden", stellte er fest. „Sie scheinen das Ausmaß an Verantwortung, das jetzt auf Ihren Schultern lastet, offensichtlich begriffen und eingesehen zu haben, dass _das hier_ viel weiter geht und wichtiger ist, als irgendwelche persönlichen Differenzen."

Damit wurden sie aus dem Büro entlassen, näheres sollte es in den nächsten Tagen noch geben. Vollkommen verdattert blieben Elizabeth und Darcy vor der Tür stehen. „Hat man uns gerade vom Geheimdienst her wirklich zu einem Ehepaar gemacht?", fragte Elizabeth schließlich.

„Es scheint so", sagte Darcy nur.

„Unglaublich", sagte Elizabeth. „Ich denke, ich kann für uns beide sprechen, wenn ich sage, dass wir liebend gerne jede andere Aufgabe übernommen hätten."

„Das ist wahr. Aber es muss wohl sein, zum Wohl des Volkes und Vaterlandes", stellte Darcy sarkastisch fest.

„Na, das kann ja heiter werden…"


	6. Die Fitzwilliams in Seattle

**Kapitel 6 – Die Fitzwilliams in Seattle**

Elizabeth traf ihren Kontaktmann, den Colonel, zum ersten Mal am Tag ihres „Umzugs" nach Seattle. Sie hatte ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten, die sie mitnehmen wollte, in eine Kiste gepackt, sich von Jane verabschiedet und war dann mit Darcy nach Seattle geflogen. Ihre Familie war von ihrer Versetzung – wie sie selbst auch - vollkommen überrascht worden. Es war schade, dass die zweitälteste Tochter jetzt noch weiter weg wohnte, aber wie Lizzy es gesagt hatte, „man konnte nichts machen und es war eine riesige Chance" für sie.

Sie sollten ihren Kontaktmann in einem kleinen Café im Stadtzentrum treffen. Darcy und Elizabeth hatten während des ganzen Flugs kein Wort miteinander gesprochen und auch jetzt warteten sie einfach nur schweigend auf das, was kommen sollte. Mit jeweils einer Tasse Kaffee vor sich auf dem Tisch warteten sie darauf, dass der ominöse Colonel mit ihnen Kontakt aufnahm.

Ein Mann betrat das Café und setzte sich, ohne auf eine Antwort auf seine Frage „Ist hier noch frei?" zu warten, zu ihnen an den Tisch. Die beiden blickten auf.

„Guten Tag", begrüßte der Mann sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Darf ich mich vorstellen, ich bin der _Colonel_."

„Hi Rick", sagte Darcy ruhig.

„Tztztztztztztztz, Will", der Colonel schüttelte den Kopf, „ich bin der _Colonel_."

„Wenn du meinst." Darcy zuckte mit den Schultern und übernahm die Vorstellung. „_Colonel_, das ist Agent Elizabeth Bennet, Agent Bennet, das ist mein Kollege Rick, der gerne der Colonel genannt werden will. Seit wann bist du überhaupt der ‚Colonel'? Bis vor kurzem warst du doch noch der ‚Fuchs'."

„Mir stand der Sinn nach etwas neuem, nachdem mein alter Name schon so abgenutzt war." Er sagte nicht, dass er unter seinem alten Namen kürzlich enttarnt worden war. „Außerdem wollte ich dich überraschen, hättest du gewusste, dass der Fuchs dein Kontaktmann ist, dann wäre es ja keine geworden."

„Sie kennen sich?", fragte Elizabeth.

„Oh ja, ziemlich gut sogar", antwortete der Colonel. „Der liebe Will hier und ich, wir haben schon _eine Menge_ miteinander unternommen. Du solltest mich übrigens duzen, immerhin werde ich in nächster Zeit dein bester Freund sein und Will hier auch, er ist schließlich dein zukünftiger Ehemann."

Das schien ihn unheimlich zu amüsieren. Elizabeth und Darcy starrten ihn einfach nur an, das tat seiner guten Laune aber keinen Abbruch. Wenn er daran dachte, wie sein Freund bislang immer vor der Ehe weggelaufen war, so war dieser Einsatzbefehl hier noch lustiger.

„Ich habe auch eure neuen Identitäten mitgebracht", sagte er im Plauderton. „Hat mir dieses Mal richtig Spaß gemacht."

Keiner der beiden konnte seine gute Laune wirklich verstehen, geschweige denn erwidern.

„Also, lasst uns durchkommen mit dem ganzen Prozedere… William Darcy, willst du die hier anwesendes Agentin Elizabeth Bennet zu seiner von MI-6 und CIA zugedachten, vorübergehenden Ehefrau nehmen? …Ich deute dein Schweigen als ‚ja'. Hier ist dein Ring. Elizabeth Bennet, gleiche Frage. Und auch von ihr kommt ein kräftiges, überzeugtes ‚ja'", sagte er, als Elizabeth ihn nur angenervt und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen anblickte. „Hier sind deine Ringe, ein Ehering und der Verlobungsring aus Platin. Ein richtiger Klunker übrigens, Platin mit einem hochkarätigen Diamanten. Falls deine neuen Nachbarinnen fragen oder falls du diese beeindrucken willst, er hat den Wert eines Kleinwagens."

Elizabeth nickte nur und sie und Darcy steckten sich die Ringe jeweils an den linken Ringfinger.

„Boah, wie unromantisch ihr seid", kommentierte der Colonel. „Ihr hättet euch die Ringe wenigstens gegenseitig anstecken können, immerhin habe ich euch gerade hier in diesem Café miteinander verheiratet."

Hätten Blicke töten können, so wären Elizabeth und Darcy in diesem Moment des gemeinschaftlichen Mordes am Colonel schuldig geworden.

„Okay, okay." Der Colonel hob abwehrend die Hände. „Gut, dann halt nicht. Hiermit erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau. Du bist jetzt Mr. Benjamin Fitzwilliam und du Mrs. Anne Fitzwilliam."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Darcy überrascht.

„Du: Benjamin Fitzwilliam, sie: Anne Fitzwilliam."

„Boah, Rick, das ist echt nicht witzig."

„Finde ich schon."

„Du hast doch echt nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank."

„Kann schon sein, aber ich habe mir mit euren Identitäten doch so viel Mühe gegeben, da lass mir doch den kleinen Spaß."

„Was ist denn los?", mischte Elizabeth sich ein.

„Nichts", sagte Darcy schnell und bedachte den Colonel mit einem Blick, der eindeutig besagte: „Wehe, du sagst etwas!"

„Gut, weiter im Stoff, hier ist die Heiratsurkunde, ausgestellt vor 3 Monaten, im März dieses Jahres, in Las Vegas – die Geschichte dazu dürft ihr euch ja selbst ausdenken." Er grinste. „Das sind eure Ausweise, die Sozialversicherungsnummern und die Bankkarten – braucht ihr mehr Geld, müsst ihr mich fragen. Ihr seid übrigens ein recht wohlhabendes Pärchen, das werdet ihr auch am Haus sehen. Hhhmmm, habt ihr sonst noch Fragen? Ne ganze Menge dürft ihr euch ja auch selbst einfallen lassen – damit ihr euch eurer Rolle möglichst _nahe_ fühlt", sagte er ironisch und grinste noch breiter.

„Als was arbeiten wir?", fragte Elizabeth. „Ich meine, eigentlich müssen wir ja die ganze Zeit zu Hause sein, um nichts zu verpassen."

„Das bist du auch, Elizabeth, du arbeitest von zu Hause aus, Teleworking, und du Will, für dich haben wir ein Büro angemietet, von wo aus du alles überwachen kannst. Was genau ihr macht, auch das sei ganz eurer Fantasie überlassen. Wir haben die ganze Straße natürlich verkabelt, ihr werdet es schon noch sehen. So, sonst noch etwas? Dann folgt mir jetzt bitte, es geht los."

Sie gingen aus dem Café und der Colonel führte sie zu einem Parkplatz. Er drückte Elizabeth und Darcy jeweils einen Autoschlüssel in die Hand. „Der Mini ist deiner, Elizabeth", er deutete auf einen blauen Mini, der auf dem Parkplatz stand. „Bitte schön, und der Wagen daneben, der silberne Mercedes, ist für dich, Will. So viel auch wieder dazu, dass ihr nicht gerade arm seid. Aber fahrt bitte nicht wie die Verrückten, es handelt sich immerhin um Staatseigentum, das natürlich auch nicht mit all diesen Spielereien ausgestattet ist, wie das Auto von James Bond oder so." Er lächelte, aber dieses wurde wiederum nicht von den beiden anderen erwidert.

„Wenn Sie mir dann bitte folgen würden, Mr. und Mrs. Fitzwilliam, die Papiere für den Wagen befinden sich jeweils im Handschuhfach. Steigen Sie bitte ein, ich bringe Sie zu Ihrem neuen Heim."

Der Colonel stieg in sein eigenes Auto und führte sie durch den dichten Stadtverkehr in Richtung Vorort. Schließlich konnte Lizzy das Straßenschild erkennen, dass den Beginn der Meryton Street ankündigte. Sie sah sich aufmerksam um und prägte sich die ersten Sachen ein. Es war definitiv ein sehr gepflegter Vorort, die Rasen und Beete vor den Haustüren waren getrimmt und 1A in Ordnung, die Hecken auf ein Optimalmaß geschnitten. Auch die Häuser sahen ähnlich aus, alles war perfekt in Schuss gehalten. Man konnte sehen, dass hier die einkommensstärkeren Familien wohnten.

Vorstadthölle war das erste, was Elizabeth dazu einfiel. Als Kind hatte sie gerne auf dem Land gelebt, sie war gerne in der freien Natur aufgewachsen, aber mittlerweile lag ihr ihr kleines Apartment mitten in LA schon sehr am Herzen. Freiwillig wäre sie nie im Leben in diese Gegend gezogen.

Die drei Autos hielten vor dem größten Haus in der ganzen Straße. Elizabeth hielt für einen Moment die Luft an und betrachtete es, so groß hätte sie sich das echt nicht vorstellt. Das Haus war weiß und erstreckte sich über zwei Stockwerke, allein an der Front zählte Lizzy schon 9 Fenster. Der Colonel bedeutete den beiden, die Einfahrt hoch zu fahren, die Garage befand sich hinter dem Haus. Außerdem sah man den großen Garten hinter dem Haus und den Wintergarten. Die beiden stiegen aus und gingen wieder zur Haustür zurück, der Colonel wartete dort auf sie.

Mit einem „Willkommen in eurem Reich" schloss er die Tür auf und ließ Elizabeth und Darcy eintreten. Er folgte ihnen und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Elizabeth drehte sich zunächst einmal um ihre eigene Achse, das Haus war wirklich riesig, allein die Eingangshalle war schon halb so groß wie ihre Wohnung in LA.

„So, ich gebe euch eine kleine Führung und zeige euch alles Wissenswerte."

Die erste Tür links führte ins Esszimmer, von da aus konnte man direkt in die Küche weitergehen. Beide Räume waren sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtet, die Küche schien wirklich auf dem neuesten Stand der Technik zu sein.

„Hier gibt es die erste Besonderheit." Der Colonel deutete auf die Arbeitsfläche in der Mitte der Küche, in die Herd und Backofen eingelassen waren. „Elizabeth, dreh bitte die beiden Knöpfe ganz nach rechts und gib dann bei der Zahleneingabe deinen Geburtstag – acht Stellen – ein."

Elizabeth tat wie ihr befohlen, einen kurzen Augenblick lang passierte nichts, dann hörte sie Geräusche aus dem Herd und blickte den Colonel fragend an. Dieser deutete ihr, die Backofentür auf zu machen, heraus kam ein metallischer Kasten, dessen Schubladen automatisch herausfuhren. Sie gaben ein ganzes Waffenarsenal, bestehend aus drei Pistolen und Schalldämpfer, einer Messersammlung und mehreren Granaten, preis. Lizzy pfiff, „Nicht schlecht", stellte sie fest, „und es ist doch beruhigend zu wissen, dass ich, wenn ich dort nicht das richtige Messer für den Braten finde", sie zeigte auf den Messerblock, der neben dem Kühlschrank stand, „hier auch noch einmal die volle Auswahl habe."

„Ja, der Traum einer jeden Hausfrau", kommentierte der Colonel und führte sie aus der Küche in den Flur. Von hier gingen zwei Türen ab.

„Dahinter befinden sich zwei identisch eingerichtete Büros", sagte er und machte die Tür zu einem auf. „Ihr könnt euch ja darum streiten, wer welches nimmt. Das sind eigentlich die wichtigsten Räume im ganzen Haus, was die Überwachung betrifft, denn von hier aus findet sie statt. Zwei der drei Monitore zeigen ständig die Bilder von den Kameras an, die wir hier auf der Straße angebracht haben. Auf dem dritten könnte ihr dann bei Bedarf ein Bild vergrößern, er ist außerdem der Bildschirm zu diesem Computer hier. Er enthält alle wichtigen Daten beider Geheimdienste, ihr könnt euch wie gewohnt ins Intranet einloggen und Informationen abrufen oder Personen überprüfen. Ihr kennt das ja. Das gleiche gibt es auch noch einmal in Wills Alibi-Büro in der Stadt."

Er führte sie weiter durch das Haus, zeigte ihnen den Wintergarten und die Bibliothek. „Ich habe mir erlaubt, die Bibliothek auszustatten, da ich weiß, dass Will die Lektüre liebt. Sie ist natürlich nichts im Vergleich zu der von Pemberley, aber immerhin."

Elizabeth fragte sich zwar, was zum Teufel denn Pemberley war, sagte aber nichts.

Als letztes Zimmer im Erdgeschoss fehlte noch das Wohnzimmer, das ebenfalls mit der neuesten Technik ausgestattet war, an der Wand hing der größte Flachbildfernseher, den Elizabeth je gesehen hatte. „Auch von hier aus könnt ihr die Kamerabilder anschauen", klärte er die beiden auf, nachdem er Elizabeths Blick gefolgt war. „Eure Nachbarn im Großformat, wenn ihr wollt, ab Kanal 250."

„Das hat schon fast was Perverses", sagte Will. „Wir beobachten die Leute hier, ohne dass diese etwas davon wissen. Sie sind ja nicht alle verdächtig, nur einer von ihnen ist kriminell – hoffe ich jetzt mal – und wir beobachten sie alle während sie ganz normal vor sich hin leben."

„Du bist beim Geheimdienst, mein Freund. Wir tun so etwas den ganzen Tag. Nicht jeder hat das Privileg, wir ihr so was Spannendes im Außendienst zu machen. Es ist vielleicht komisch und die Datenschützer laufen ja auch Sturm, aber leider auch notwendig. Wenn es nur gute Menschen auf der Welt gäbe, dann wäre es auch nicht nötig."

Sie hatten alle Zimmer im Erdgeschoss gesehen und Elizabeth lief schon auf die Treppe nach oben zu, als der Colonel sie mit einem „Nicht so schnell" aufhielt und ankündigte, dass sie erst noch den Keller sehen müssten.

„Wie kommt man denn da hin?", fragte Lizzy verwundert, es gab doch keine Treppe in ein mögliches Untergeschoss.

Der Colonel öffnete die Tür zu dem scheinbar unwichtigen Abstellraum unter der Treppe. Er machte das Licht an und zog einmal an dem Kerzenleuchter an der Wand neben der Tür. Die Wand gegenüber bewegte sich und gab eine Kellertreppe frei.

„Und ich dachte, so etwas gibt es nur in schlechten Agentenfilmen oder alten Schlössern", sagte Lizzy und folgte den beiden Herren in den Keller.

„Tja, hier findet ihr das ganz große Waffenarsenal." Der Colonel deutete auf die ganzen großkalibrigen Waffen und Granaten in den Regalen an der Wand. „Auch anderes Equipment findet ihr hier, schusssichere Westen, Laptops, Funkgeräte etc. Ihr seid für einen Kleinkrieg mit euren Nachbarn also bestens gerüstet. Hier gibt es auch so eine Art Geheimgang, wenn man so will – wie halt in den Agentenfilmen. Die Tür dahinten, der Ausgang ist im Geräteschuppen im Garten. Aber ich hoffe doch, dass ihr das hier alles nie brauchen werdet. Es sind ja halt reine Sicherheitsvorkehrungen."

„Das hoffe ich auch", murmelte Lizzy.

Sie gingen nach oben.

„Hier befinden sich jetzt wirklich nur Schlafzimmer, fünf an der Zahl. Eure beiden liegen auf der Rückseite des Hauses, es wäre nämlich doch sehr verdächtig, wenn abends immer Licht in zwei Zimmern angehen würde – wenn man erst drei Monate miteinander verheiratet ist, dann schläft man eigentlich noch nicht getrennt." Er grinste. „Erwähnte ich, dass ich gerne Mrs. Phillips von gegenüber rekrutiert hätte? Glaubt mir, sie weiß alles, was auf der Straße abgeht, sie ist eine echt aufmerksame Beobachterin und ich befürchte, eine Klatschtante ohnegleichen. Auf die müsst ihr also aufpassen, ich würde aber mal sagen, dass sie nicht verdächtig ist. Tja, die Kleiderschränke sind mit Kleidung aller Art gefüllt, auch der Kühlschrank ist voll, eigentlich sollte für alle menschlichen Bedürfnisse gesorgt sein – jedenfalls für die nächsten Tage, danach müsst ihr selber einkaufen gehen und so, wie normale Menschen auch, aber das könnt ihr ja wohl."

„Wann sind wir eigentlich eingezogen?", fragte Will. „Es ist doch komisch, dass wir nicht da waren, als die ganzen Möbel eingetroffen sind und ihr noch die Umbauarbeiten durchgeführt habe – ich bezweifle, dass der Geheimgang schon vorher da war. Das muss dann doch auch der neugierigen Mrs. Phillips von gegenüber aufgefallen sein."

„Einer der Agenten hat den Innenarchitekten gemimt und gesagt, ihr seid noch in LA. Es wurde gemunkelt, dass es eine Überraschung für das verliebte Paar sein sollte."

„Okay."

Mittlerweile standen sie wieder in der Eingangshalle.

„So, noch Fragen?"

Elizabeth und Darcy schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Gut, dann werde ich euch jetzt eurem Schicksal überlassen. Vorher will ich euch aber noch ein, zwei Sachen mit auf den Weg geben: Also, auch mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass keiner von euch angesichts dieses Einsatzbefehls in wahre Jubelarien ausgebrochen ist – es soll ja wohl eher gegenteilig gewesen sein, aber Mensch, Leute, reißt euch zusammen, das ist eine wichtige Mission!! Seht zu, dass ihr eure Rollen überzeugend spielt, ihr seid drei Monate verheiratet, da verhält man sich normalerweise noch nicht so wir ihr gerade, den anderen so gut es geht ignorieren und kaum miteinander reden, halt einfach unwillig. Jetzt springt mal über euren Schatten und vergesst, dass ihr vielleicht einen schlechten Start bei der Zusammenarbeit hattet und ihr euch eigentlich gar nicht leiden könnt. Wenn ihr _so_ weiter macht, dann mache ich mir ehrlich Sorgen um den weiteren Verlauf. Ihr seid doch keine trotzigen Kinder, vertragt euch, das ist nicht schwer, wenn ihr zwei nicht so verdammt stur wärt – das ist, glaube ich, nämlich einer der Hauptgründe für eure Antipathie. Die Mission ist wichtiger als persönliche Gefühle, merkt euch das! So, das war jetzt meine Gardinenpredigt. Benjamin Fitzwilliam, Anne Fitzwilliam, ich gehe jetzt und wenn ich das nächste Mal wiederkomme, dann will ich, dass es besser zwischen euch läuft. Interaktion ist dieses Mal immens wichtig."

Er öffnete die Tür. „Ach ja, hier sind die Schlüssel und eure Handys – meine Nummer ist schon eingespeichert, falls was ist", sagte er noch und ließ dann Elizabeth und Darcy allein im Haus zurück.

* * *

_AN: Die Idee mit dem Waffenversteck im Backofen habe ich von "Mr.&Mrs. Smith" übernommen, einen der wenigen Filme mit Brad Pitt und Angelina Jolie, den ich mag. Die Szene da finde ich einfach genial - ich musste sie quasi einbauen ;-)_


	7. Neubeginn der Beziehung

_AN: Es hat leider etwas länger gedauert, Schule mit Klausuren und so ist aktuell einfach der Horror. Nächste Woche schreibe ich noch meine letzte LK-Klausur, dann habe ich wieder mehr Zeit, hoffentlich. Jetzt kommt erst einmal Kapitel 7. Read and Review!!  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 7 – Neubeginn der Beziehung**

Die beiden standen sprachlos in der Eingangshalle, okay, jetzt waren sie auf sich allen gestellt…

Es war schließlich Darcy, der zuerst sprach: „Ja, gut… vielleicht sollten wir uns irgendwo hinsetzen und absprechen?", schlug er vor.

Elizabeth nickte.

Sie setzten sich in die Küche auf die Barhocker, die um die Arbeitsplatte aufgestellt waren.

„Gut, er hatte schon Recht", begann dann Elizabeth. „Wir haben uns schon ein wenig wie sture Kinder verhalten, vor allem ich, weil ich dir – wir waren doch jetzt beim ‚du' oder? – deine Bemerkung ganz zu Anfang richtig übel genommen und trotz deiner Entschuldigung immer noch großen Groll gegen dich gehegt habe."

„Ich denke, keiner von uns beiden ist frei von Schuld", stellte Will ganz diplomatisch fest. „Auch ich habe nicht wirklich etwas getan, um die Situation zu verbessern. Wir haben zwar ziemlich gut zusammengearbeitet – die Ergebnisse sprechen für sich – aber sonst war unser Verhalten unter aller Sau – so sollte man es wohl sagen."

„Und, was sollen wir jetzt machen? Immerhin müssen wir jetzt enger zusammenarbeiten, als wir jemals gedacht hätten. Wir wissen noch nicht wirklich, wie lange das hier dauern wird."

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir einfach einen neuen Anfang starten?", lautete Wills Vorschlag.

„Gut… Hi, ich heiße Elizabeth Bennet, nett, dich kennen zu lernen." Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin.

Will schüttelte diese. „Ich bin William Darcy, die meisten Leute nennen mich Will."

„Hallo Will."

„Hallo Elizabeth."

Die beiden mussten unwillkürlich grinsen, das hatte was von einer Selbsthilfegruppe. „Irgendwie ist das doch albern, oder?", sagte Elizabeth. Er war irgendwie niedlich, wenn er lächelte, sie merkte, dass er süße Grübchen hatte.

„Aber notwendig."

„Gut, wir sind ja jetzt so etwas wie Mitbewohner, oder? Auch wenn unsere _Wohngemeinschaft_ doch ein wenig von der Norm abweicht."

„So kann man es sagen, nicht alle nehmen eine neue Identität an und tun so, als wären sie verheiratet. Und nur die wenigsten werden von ihren Arbeitgebern dazu quasi gezwungen."

„Zwang ist das richtige Wort, wir wurden ja echt vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt… Also, ich werde mich jetzt mal vorstellen: Ich bin 26 Jahre als und arbeite seit 3 Jahren für die CIA. Ich bin auf dem Land aufgewachsen, du weißt ja schon, wo. Ich bin ganz normal zur Schule gegangen und so… meine Familie kennst du ja auch, vier Schwestern, meine Mutter ist Hausfrau, mein Vater Vertreter… Mit 19 bin ich nach LA gezogen, weil ich von der UCLA ein Stipendium bekommen habe, ich habe Mathematik studiert. Ich war in meinem letzten Jahr, als ich von der CIA angesprochen worden bin. Ich war ziemlich gut in Mathe und hatte zudem einen schwarzen Gürtel, deshalb war man auf mich aufmerksam geworden – ich habe wohl irgendwie ins Profil gepasst. Ich fand's halt interessant-" Elizabeth zuckte mit den Schultern, „und deshalb habe ich angenommen. Ach ja, es hat mit natürlich auch extrem geschmeichelt, dass ich ausgewählt worden war. Meine eigentlichen Spezialgebiete lagen zunächst beim Hacken und Kryptologie, aber dann bin ich vor 2 Jahren in der Einheit von Agent Gardiner gelandet und der setzt mich ziemlich vielfältig ein – das weißt du ja mittlerweile. Tja, ich bin Single und wohne in LA und ich hasse es, dass ich meinen Job vor meiner Familie verheimlichen muss. Das wär's so ziemlich."

„Du hast vier Schwestern? Ich kenne nur drei…", sagte Will.

„Die letzte ist Lydia, sie ist vor zwei Jahren abgehauen, da war sie 16 – mit irgend so einem Kerl. Sie war halt schon immer das Nesthäkchen – wild – und ist von meiner Mutter verwöhnt worden. Und eines Tages war sie weg, der Kerl auch, da konnte man eins und eins zusammenzählen – er ist 10 Jahre älter als sie gewesen – und wir haben sie nie wieder gesehen. Ich rede nicht gern darüber."

„Gut, ich bin 29 Jahre alt und seit fünf Jahren beim Geheimdienst. Ich bin auch auf dem Land aufgewachsen, der Landsitz unserer Familie heißt Pemberley und liegt in Derbyshire. Meiner Familie gehört Darcy Ltd. – das weißt du ja bereits – und wir sind ziemlich reich, so arrogant das auch klingen mag." Er zog eine Grimasse. „Meine Eltern sind vor 11 Jahren bei einem Flugzeugabsturz ums Leben gekommen, da war ich gerade 18. Ich musste mich um meine kleine Schwester kümmern, Georgiana ist 5 Jahre jünger als ich, und es war angedacht, dass ich eines Tages die Leitung des Unternehmens übernehmen würde – nach dem Tod meiner Eltern hatte mein Onkel die Geschäfte nur vorübergehend geführt. Ich habe auch BWL studiert und so, aber gemerkt, dass das nichts für mich ist. Ich habe mich beim Geheimdienst beworben und bin genommen worden, Gott sei Dank. Ich mag meinen Job und nehme ihn ernst. Meine Schwester weiß darüber Bescheid. Sie hatte glücklicherweise ein Talent für BWL, sodass sie im letzten Jahr nach erfolgreichem Studium mit Auszeichnung die Rolle des CEO von meinem Onkel übernommen hat – mit nur 23." Er war merklich stolz auf sie.

„Wie sehen die anderen, die nichts von deiner Tätigkeit als Agent wissen, die Ablehnung deines Erbes?"

„Och, für die bin ich der verzogene Sprössling, der keine Verantwortung übernehmen will, ein bisschen ein schwarzes Schaf. Die Enttäuschung war groß, aber ich ließ mich nicht umstimmen. Na ja, ich komme ja ziemlich viel in der Welt herum und die meisten denken halt, ich würde mich einfach nur irgendwo herumtreiben und Geld verprassen – niemand weiß ja so genau, was ich wo mache. Ich wohne eigentlich in London, im Stadthaus mit meiner Schwester, wenn ich denn mal da bin, aber ich versuche auch, so oft wie möglich auf Pemberley zu sein – ich wohne gerne auf dem Land."

„Jetzt sind wir in einer halben Stunde schon viel weiter gekommen als in den letzten vier Wochen", stellte Elizabeth fest. „Man muss nur wollen."

„Tja, ich denke, wir werden uns in den nächsten Wochen noch viel bessern kennen lernen, als uns lieb ist. Wenn man so zusammen wohnt, dann treten die schlimmsten Eigenschaften und Marotten zu Tage."

„Gibt es etwas, das ich wissen sollte?", fragte Lizzy.

„Ich bin ein Morgenmuffel und ein bisschen ein Ordnungsfreak."

„Das letztere kann ich auch von mir behaupten, dann sollte das ja eigentlich kein Problem sein. Aber ich bin im Gegensatz zu dir morgens schon ziemlich aktiv – ich gehe meist schon so gegen 6 oder 7 Uhr joggen."

„Wie grässlich…"

„Ich denke, wir werden uns dran gewöhnen."

„Wir werden uns an vieles gewöhnen müssen."

Die beiden schwiegen.

„Sollen wir dann mal zu unserem eigentlichen Einsatz kommen?", schlug Lizzy dann vor.

„Gut, wir sollten uns absprechen. Ich bin dafür, dass wir bei den Familienhintergründen so bleiben, also bei der Wahrheit, mit den Geschwistern und so, dann müssen wir uns nichts anderweitig merken."

„Das finde ich gut."

„Wie lautet dein Mädchenname?", fragte Will. „Das ist wichtig."

Lizzy schaute auf die Heiratsurkunde. „Er ist Anne Leigh. Wie haben wir uns kennen gelernt und wann?"

„Wir sind zur gleichen Uni gegangen."

„Gut, ich werde sagen, dass ich Webdesignerin bin, das ist ein guter Job, den man von Zuhause aus erledigen kann und ich kann das auch ein bisschen. Was machst du?"

„Ich dachte so an Unternehmensberater, BWL ist nämlich ein sicheres Feld für mich. Ich denke, es ist wohl kaum überhörbar, dass ich aus Großbritannien komme, aber meine Eltern haben mich zum Studium in die Staaten geschickt – wo ich dich dann kennen gelernt habe. Wo kann man denn Design und BWL studieren?"

„An der UCLA, wo ich war."

„Gut."

„Wieso sind wir jetzt schon so gut betucht und warum sind wir hierher gezogen?"

„Beide aus reichem Elternhaus und ich bin von meiner Firma hierher versetzt worden."

„Okay… Ach, aber du bist mehr als 3 Jahre älter als ich, eigentlich hättest du deinen Abschluss schon haben müssen, als ich zur Uni gekommen bin. Wie bringen wir das miteinander in Einklang?"

„Ich war schon älter, als ich angefangen habe, sagen wir, ich war nur ein Jahr höher als du. Wie haben wir uns denn kennen gelernt?"

Lizzy überlegt. „Kennst du den Film Notting Hill? Ich habe dich mitten auf der Straße versehentlich mit Orangensaft übergossen, das war vor, sagen wir, 5 Jahren."

„Das ist originell, das gefällt mir… Wir kennen uns ja schon ziemlich lange."

„Aber eigentlich sollten wir, wie der Colonel sagte, noch ziemlich verliebt sein, wir sind immerhin erst seit drei Monaten verheiratet… keine Kosenamen, okay, ab und zu ‚Schatz' oder so ist in Ordnung, aber mehr bitte nicht."

„Wenn du das so sagst, ist mir ganz recht. Wir sind ja auch eher zwei so Leute, die ihre Gefühle nicht gerade öffentlich zur Schau stellen – als Agent lernt man doch schon ziemlich schnell, sie zu unterdrücken, sie sind nicht gut für die Arbeit – gefährlich halt."

„Das ist wahr", sagte Lizzy nachdenklich. „Glaubst du, wir kriegen es echt hin, dass man uns für ein Paar hält?"

„Es wir schon klappen", sagte Will optimistisch. „Und selbst wenn wir nicht so überzeugend sind, was können die Leute schon anders denken, als dass wir bereits in unsrer ersten Ehekrise stecken? Auf die Wahrheit werden sie wohl kaum kommen – die ist echt viel zu haarsträubend – und wir werden hier ja auch nicht ewig wohnen. Man wird uns halt beobachten, aber das ist doch okay, mit nichts anderem haben wir gerechnet. Aber ich muss sagen, es ist definitiv eine Herausforderung, ich hatte schon lange keine feste Freundin mehr, ich bin glücklicher Single."

„Mir geht es genau so. Wir sollten vielleicht noch ein paar Regeln aufstellen, die für das Zusammenleben hier in unserer WG unumgänglich sind. Also, ich kann etwas kochen, aber ich werde nicht die ganze Hausarbeit machen. Du wirst auch deinen Teil dazu beitragen müssen."

„Meinetwegen, kochen kann ich auch ein wenig, ich halte ohnehin gerne Ordnung, aber es ist schon recht viel zu putzen hier. Ich glaube aber, dass wird sich einspielen… oder brauchen wir einen Haushaltsplan? Jeder macht einfach das, was er kann und wenn irgendetwas dem anderen missfällt, dann einfach den Mund aufmachen, wir sind ja beide nicht auf selbigen gefallen."

„Stimmt, aber ich würde sagen, du kannst öfter die Einkäufe erledigen, du fährst ja sowieso. Ich mach auch wohl die Gartenarbeit, das mache ich nämlich eigentlich ganz gerne."

„Einverstanden."

„Der Rest wird sich hoffentlich einspielen."

„Hoffentlich."

„Und lass uns hoffen, dass die Mission hier nicht unnötig lange dauert."

Will nickte zustimmend. „Wann hast du denn noch mal Geburtstag?", frage er dann. „Damit ich auch an die Waffen hier in der Küche komme."

„23. Mai 1980."

Sie schwiegen abermals.

„Wie macht man das eigentlich, wenn man irgendwo hinzieht?", fragte Will schließlich. „Stellt man sich bei den neuen Nachbarn vor oder kommen sie vorbei? Ich bin da völlig ahnungslos."

„Ich auch, das muss ich zugeben." Lizzy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß das hier in den Vororten nicht. Als ich nach LA gezogen bin, habe ich mich nicht vorgestellt. Man ist da ja sowieso anonymer und ich wollte es ja auch nicht. Aber hier sollen wir uns ja auch mit den Nachbarn anfreunden, um auch von denen so Klatsch und Gerüchte zu erfahren, das ist ja eigentlich wichtiger als die Kameraüberwachung."

Will überlegte. „Ich denke, wir sollten es lassen, das Vorstellen meine ich. Wir werden sie auch schon so kennen lernen und die ganzen neugierigen Nachbarn werden ohnehin vorbei kommen."

„Mir ist es recht so."


	8. In der Meryton Street

_AN: So, es hat leider doch etwas länger gedauert mit dem neuen Kapitel, aber ich hoffe, die nächsten kann ich ganz flott posten, mittlerweile habe ich sie nämlich alle wieder korrigiert Zuhause._

_Ich denke, einige von euch werden enttäuscht sein, weil Lizzy und Darcy sich jetzt nicht mehr angiften und auf einmal traute Zweisamkeit herrscht, aber die beiden haben sich in den ersten Kapiteln ja auch ein bisschen blöd angestellt, wie sie feststellen mussten und auf weitere giftige Dialoge habe ich hier meinen Focus nicht gelegt. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem!! Ansonsten habe ich noch einiges in Petto für die beiden... schreibt eifrig Reviews!! ;-D  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 8 – In der Meryton Street**

Die ersten neugierigen Nachbarn und somit die erste Herausforderung für Lizzy und Will kamen schon am nächsten Tag.

Lizzy war ihren alten Gewohnheiten treu geblieben und früh morgens schon joggen gewesen, dabei war ihr schon die erste Nachbarin begegnet – eine junge Frau ging mit ihrem Hund spazieren, grüßte aber nicht, als Lizzy mit ihren Kopfhörern im Ohr an ihr vorbei lief, sie kannten sich ja auch noch nicht. Lizzy entdeckte, dass es am Ende der Straße eine kleine Bäckerei gab und ging dort hinein, um Croissants fürs Frühstück zu kaufen.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte Lizzy die Verkäuferin, die hinter der Theke stand.

„Guten Tag, Sie müssen neu sein", wurde sie von dieser begrüßt.

Lizzy war überrascht angesichts dieser forschen Begrüßung. „Äh, ja", sagte sie. „Anne Fitzwilliam mein Name, ich bin gestern erst mit meinem Mann in Nummer 17 eingezogen." An das „mein Mann" musste sie sich definitiv noch gewöhnen.

„Ach, Sie sind das! Herzlich willkommen hier. Ich bin eine Ihrer Nachbarinnen, Charlotte Collins, nett, Sie kennen zu lernen. Ich wohne in Nummer 24."

„Sehr erfreut."

Die beiden Frauen gaben sich über die Theke hinweg die Hand. „Was darf es denn sein?", fragte Charlotte dann ganz geschäftsmäßig.

„Vier Croissants bitte."

Charlotte steckte diese in eine Tüte, Lizzy bezahlte und wollte gerade das Geschäft verlassen, als Charlotte sie noch einmal ansprach: „Ich hoffe, Sie beide werden sich wohl bei uns fühlen. Ich muss sagen, es ist hier viel spekuliert worden, wer das Haus wohl gekauft haben mag, vor allem, weil ja auch alles so schnell ging. Die Leute sind halt sehr neugierig. Und ich würde Ihnen raten, sich heute schon mal auf Besuch einzustellen. Mrs. Phillips – das ist die Frau bei Ihnen gegenüber – wird heute mit Sicherheit bei Ihnen vorbei schauen."

„Danke für den Tipp", sagte Lizzy und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Will war noch nicht auf, Lizzy ging unter die Dusche frühstückte allein und schaltete dann den PC an. Sie entschied sich für das Büro neben der Küche, Will war nicht da, _und wer zuerst kommt, mahlt zuerst,_ dachte sie sich.

Sie verbrachte eine halbe Stunde damit, sich alles nach ihren Vorlieben einzustellen, dabei warf sich immer wieder einen Blick auf die Kamerabilder, aber nichts außergewöhnliches passierte. Ehemänner verabschiedeten sich von ihren Frauen und fuhren zur Arbeit, Kinder gingen zum Schulbus, der normale Alltag in einem Vorort halt. Es war wirklich spießig und langweilig, befand Lizzy. Das Leben schien hier anderen Gesetzen zu folgen, als in der ewig hektischen Großstadt.

Will kam erst gegen 10 Uhr herunter, Lizzy, die die Tür aufgelassen hatte, hörte, wie er in die Küche schlurfte.

„Elizabeth?", rief er laut.

„Hier bin ich", antwortete diese, „schon mitten bei der Arbeit."

„Gut."

Elizabeth stand auf und ging in Richtung Küche, sie blieb im Türrahmen stehen. „Ich war schon joggen und habe Croissants mitgebracht. Ist das okay so? Dann würde ich das nämlich jeden Morgen so machen."

„Das ist gut."

Er ist eindeutig ein Morgenmuffel, merkte Lizzy. Er stand in Boxershorts, zerknittertem T-Shirt und mit nackten Füßen mitten in der Küche und wirkte noch vollkommen desorientiert. _Aber die verstrubbelten Haare stehen ihm eigentlich ganz gut_, dachte sie,_ er sieht so aus, als sei er aus dem Bett gefallen._

„Gibt es Kaffee?"

„Nein, ich trinke keinen, du wirst dir selbst welchen kochen müssen."

„Ach so, du weißt aber nicht zufällig, wo das Pulver steht, oder? Rick hat bestimmt welchen besorgt, er weiß, dass ich ohne meine Koffeininfusion zu nichts zu gebrauchen bin."

Lizzy sagte, sie wisse nicht, wo das Pulver sei. Er machte deshalb auf der Suche nach dem Kaffeepulver sämtliche Laden auf. „Also, hier ist nichts", stellte er schließlich fest.

„Vielleicht im Vorratsraum?", schlug Lizzy vor. Sie half ihm nicht, es war einfach nur süß anzuschauen, wie er noch mit der Müdigkeit kämpfte.

„Wir haben einen Vorratsraum?", fragte Will. „Den habe ich aber gestern noch nicht kennen gelernt."

„Der Colonel hat ihn uns nicht gezeigt, ich habe ihn heute auch nur entdeckte, weil ich durch die falsche Tür gelaufen bin. Er ist direkt neben der Tür zum Flur."

Dort fand Will das gewünschte Kaffeepulver. Lizzy ging in ihr Büro zurück und hörte nur noch, wie er die Kaffeemaschine anstellte.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Will in der Tür, noch immer nicht richtig angezogen, aber mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand. „Gibt es irgendwas neues?", fragte er Lizzy.

„Nein, wir beobachten gerade die unschuldigen, absolut spießigsten Bürger meines Landes. Das wird eine absolut langweilige Mission werden, jedenfalls so lange, bis Armarillo hier auftaucht."

„Ich frage mich, warum ausgerechnet hier", sagte Will nachdenklich. „Was will er hier? Es ist doch komisch… Ich denke manchmal echt, ob sich unsere Geheimdienste nicht vertan haben. Es ist so unwirklich, dass hier einer der gefährlichsten Waffenschieber auftauchen soll."

„Tja, aber so wird es wohl sein und bis dahin müssen wir warten und uns mit den _richtigen_ Nachbarn rumschlagen." Lizzy deutete auf einen Monitor. „Hier, das scheint ein interessantes Exemplar zu sein, von der habe ich schon am meisten gehört, das ist Mrs. Phillips. Ich habe heute Morgen schon die erste Nachbarin getroffen, Charlotte Collins aus Haus Nummer 24, sie arbeitet in der Bäckerei. Und sie sagte mir, dass Mrs. Phillips heute wahrscheinlich vorbei schauen wird. Dann können wir uns darauf schon mal vorbereiten." Sie grinste.

„Na, da freue ich mich schon drauf."

„Ich hätte da dann noch zwei Fragen."

„Schieß los."

„Ich hatte ja gestern gesagt, dass ich keine Kosenamen mag, aber ist es okay, wenn ich dich ‚Ben' nenne? Als deine Frau den ganzen Name zu nutzen, wirkt so steif, so förmlich."

„Das hatte ich auch schon gedacht, Ben ist mehr als okay, ich werde ja auch immer Will und nicht William genannt."

„Gut, und zweitens: Fährst du noch in dein _Büro_ oder nicht?"

„Nö, es ist doch schon reichlich komisch, wenn ich am ersten Tag sofort schon arbeite. Lass uns sagen, das ich diese Woche noch Urlaub habe und nächste Woche anfange. Außerdem sitzen wir doch ohnehin nur alleine herum und starren auf Bildschirme, hier können wir uns absprechen und abwechseln, dass ist nicht ganz so stupide."

„Wir sollten uns da ohnehin noch einigen, wer wann was guckt und so und wie wir das nachts machen, die Aufzeichnungen könnten ja vielleicht interessant sein."

„Vielleicht sogar ganz besonders", sagte Will. „Aber müssen wir das jetzt machen? Ich bin noch nicht ganz wach, machst du erst einmal weiter?"

„Kein Problem, ich erkunde das hier noch ein bisschen, wie das mit abspeichern und Gesichtserkennung und so ist. Ich werde aber nicht den ganzen Tag vor dem Bildschirm sitzen."

„Das ist schon klar, ich gehe nach oben."

„Okay."

Elizabeth saß noch zwei weitere Stunden vor dem PC und beobachtete, wie unter anderem die Frau von Nummer 12 den Rasen mähte und wie die von Nummer 21 den Müll herausbrachte. Die Frau mit dem Hund – sie wohnte in Nummer 6 bekam ein Päckchen. Lizzy langweilte sich.

Will kam um 12 herunter und kündigte an, dass er kochen werde. „Irgendwelche Vorlieben, Allergien oder Aversionen, von denen ich wissen sollte?", frage er.

Alles wurde von Lizzy verneint.

„Gut, dann gibt's Nudeln mit Soße", sagte er, grinste und verschwand in die Küche.

Lizzy hörte Töpfe klappern und wie er dort herumlief, guckte aber weiterhin absolut lustlos auf die Bildschirme. Die Arbeit ging ihr schon nach zwei Stunden total auf den Geist. Wie sollte es nur weitergehen? Es konnten Wochen vergehen, bis sich etwas tat, bis dahin kannte sie wahrscheinlich alle Gewohnheiten und dunklen Geheimnisse ihrer Nachbarn auswendig.

„Ist einfach nur blödsinnig, oder?", fragte Will, der mit dem Essen hinter ihr in den Raum getreten war.

„Absolut, ich bin echt froh, dass ich normalerweise im Außendienst bin. Es gibt ja Leute, die machen so etwas den ganzen Tag."

„Ich lerne den Außendienst auch immer mehr zu schätzen, dagegen ist selbst der stupideste Spionagejob im Ausland Abenteuer pur."

„Und wir sind ja beide auch ziemlich verwöhnt, mit aufregenden Einsätzen und so. Boah, geht mir das hier jetzt schon auf die Nerven, ich bin ja echt ein aktiver Mensch und das hier geht eigentlich _gar_ nicht."

Will nickte. „Aber wenn es losgeht, dann kann es hier noch richtig spannend werden, das möchte ich auf keinen Fall vermissen und dann sind wir beide mitten drin, sofort dabei."

„Das ist zwar nur ein schwacher Trost, aber es hilft etwas", sagte Lizzy.

Will reichte ihr einen Teller mit Nudeln. „Bitte schön, für dich."

„Danke." Lizzy aß. „Schmeckt gut", sagte sie dann."

„Ist ja auch nichts wirklich Weltbewegendes, Nudeln kann jeder kochen. Ich denke, ich werde jetzt übernehmen, dann kannst du dich beschäftigen, so wie du lustig bist."

„Wunderbar." Lizzy stand auf. „Dir macht es doch nichts aus, dass ich dieses Büro genommen habe, oder?"

„Quatsch, ist doch eh alles das gleiche."

„Gut, es hätte ja sein können… Ich bin in einer Großfamilie aufgewachsen, glaub mir, da streitet man sich wegen der kleinsten Dinge – vor allem bei fünf Mädchen. So was kann immer vorkommen, auch wenn alles im Endeffekt keinen Unterschied macht."

Will ging nach nebenan und machte sich dort mit der Technik vertraut.

„Ach, und vergiss nicht, dass wir heute noch Besuch erwarten dürfen", rief Lizzy ihm noch zu und ging dann nach oben, um die Kiste mit ihren Habseligkeiten auszupacken – das hatte sie gestern schlichtweg vergessen.

Sie stellte den Kaktus – die einzige Pflanze, die bei ihr in der Wohnung überlebt hatte – auf die Fensterbank, ihre Lieblingsbücher kamen in das Regal, die DVDs wollte sie gleich mit nach unten nehmen, ebenso die CDs und die Fotos von ihren Eltern und ihren Schwestern.

Sie inspizierte gerade die Kleidung im begehbaren Kleiderschrank – die CIA hatte wirklich die ganze Bandbreite an Bekleidung angeschafft, vom Abendkleid bis zur Jeans und Unterwäsche – und legte gerade ihre eigenen Lieblingsjeans und den Pullover dazu, als es an der Tür klingelte. Sie hörte, wie Will zur Tür ging und öffnete, dann hallte seine Stimme nach oben: „Anne, wir haben Besuch!"

Elizabeth holte noch einmal tief Luft und ging dann nach unten. Will hatte den Besuch ins Wohnzimmer geführt, es handelte sich um eine ältere Dame, Lizzy schätzte sie auf Mitte 60.

„Guten Tag, Mrs. Fitzwilliam, ich bin Mrs. Phillips, ich wohne direkt gegenüber, in der Nummer 18. Das hier ist für Sie." Sie drückte Lizzy einen Weidenkorb mit Marmelade und Plätzchen in die Hand. „Alles Gute zum Einzug und dass die Stunden in Ihrem neuen Heim nur glückliche sein mögen."

„Oh, das ist aber sehr nett von Ihnen, vielen Dank, das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen. Aber bitte, setzen Sie sich doch."

Mrs. Phillips setzte sich auf das Sofa, Lizzy und Will setzten sich jeweils in einen Sessel.

Sie sahen sich an, Stille entstand.

„Also, ich muss ja sagen", begann Mrs. Phillips schließlich, „dass wir hier alle ganz gespannt auf die neuen Nachbarn waren. Nach dem Auszug der Palmers stand das Haus etwas länger leer, aber dann ist es ja ganz schnell gegangen. Letzte Woche ging es hier ja richtig rund."

„Ja, es war alles etwas hektisch", sagte Lizzy, „aber es hat ja alles ganz prima geklappt. Dennoch hätten auch wir uns mehr Zeit gewünscht, aber das hat ja nicht sollen sein."

„Darf man fragen, was Sie nach Seattle geführt hat?"

„Die Arbeit", antwortete Will, „ich bin befördert und nach Seattle versetzt worden."

„Was machen Sie denn beruflich?"

„Ich bin Unternehmensberater."

„Interessant… und Sie, Mrs. Fitzwilliam? Oder sind Sie einfach nur Hausfrau?"

„Mehr oder weniger, ich arbeite von Zuhause aus, ich bin Webdesignerin."

„Aha… Verzeihen Sie, wenn ich frage, Mr. Fitzwilliam, aber Sie sind nicht von hier, oder? Sie haben so einen auffälligen Akzent."

„Ich bin in Großbritannien geboren und aufgewachsen."

„Ach so."

„Ich bin dann von meinen Eltern für das Studium in die USA geschickt worden und hier geblieben."

„Wo haben Sie zwei denn vorher gewohnt?"

„In LA." Es war Lizzy, die antwortete. „Und Sie?"

„Ich wohne mit meinem Mann schon eine halbe Ewigkeit hier, seit mehr als 30 Jahren. Ich bin das alte Urgestein der Straße, kann man so sagen. Mein Mann war Richter, mittlerweile ist er in Pension. Ich habe Kinder in Ihrem Alter, die wohnen überall in den Staaten verstreut." Das war ein sicheres Thema, über drei erfolgreiche Kinder konnte die stolze Mutter stundenlang erzählen.

Schließlich schaute Mrs. Phillips auf die Uhr. „So, ich werde mich dann auch mal wieder auf den Weg machen. Gleich kommt diese Kochsendung im Fernsehen, die ich auf keinen Fall verpassen möchte. Es war wirklich nett, Sie endlich mal kennen gelernt zu haben. Ich hoffe auf gute Nachbarschaft."

„Wir auch", sagte Lizzy. „Wir fühlen uns auch schon ganz wohl hier."

Die beiden geleiteten Mrs. Phillips zur Tür. „Das ist schön", sagte diese. „Gut, man sieht sich bestimmt."

Nachdem sie die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, drehte Lizzy sich zu Will um. „Ich kam mir vor wie beim Verhör. Hoffentlich wird es nicht noch schlimmer."

Na ja, schlimmer nicht ganz, aber es kamen noch mehr Nachbarn im Laufe der Woche, um „Antrittsbesuche" zu machen. Meist kamen nur die Frauen ohne ihre Ehemänner, einige brachten auch ihre Kinder mit. Einige Familien waren sympathischer als andere, einige Frauen gingen den beiden einfach nur auf die Nerven. Aber zu allen waren sie gleichermaßen höflich, sie beantworteten stets die gleichen Fragen und lernten im Gegenzug auch die anderen kennen. Am Ende der Woche hatten sie fast alle Nachbarn durch.

Mehr als durch die Gespräche, die sie führten, erfuhr Lizzy aber bei Charlotte in der Bäckerei, diese schien nämlich immer den genauen Überblick über die Vorgänge in der Straße zu haben und gab den täglichen Klatsch und Tratsch morgens an Lizzy weiter. Diese freundete sich nämlich schnell mit der netten Bäckereifachverkäuferin an. Von ihr erfuhr sie unter anderem, dass Mr. Woodhouse und Mrs. Musgrove schreckliche Hypochonder waren und überall Krankheiten und Gefahren sahen, dass Mrs. Morland über eine blühende Fantasie verfügte und sich die haarsträubendsten Abenteuer hinter dem Leben ihrer Nachbarn vorstellte und diese dann in ihren Büchern verarbeitete – sie war nämlich Schriftstellerin – oder dass man sich vor Mrs. Elton besser in Acht nahm, die sei nämlich „eine falsche Schlange." Die junge Frau mit dem Hund, die Lizzy jeden Morgen sah, war Anne de Bourgh (sie hatte sich nämlich nicht bei den Fitzwilliams vorgestellt), die jeden Morgen zur gleichen Zeit mit ihrem Pudel Lady C spazieren ging. Die schlimmsten Klatschtanten waren Mrs. Phillips, deren direkte Nachbarin Mrs. Bates und die Witwe Mrs. Norris, die alleine am anderen Ende der Straße wohnte. Als besonders nett galten die Knightleys, die Dashwoods, die Westons und die Annesleys, Miss King, den Rushworths und den Grants ging man besser aus dem Weg.

All dies merkte sich Lizzy und trug es Zuhause in eine Akte über die Nachbarn ein – auch wenn es noch so trivial war, es wurden Aufzeichnungen gemacht. Es sollte aber noch ein bisschen dauern, bis Lizzy von den Nachbarinnen zum Bridge und Will von den Männern zum Poker eingeladen wurde.


	9. Zusammenleben

**Kapitel 9 – Zusammenleben**

Als Will am Freitagmorgen in die Küche spaziert kam, saß Lizzy dort und schaute nachdenklich auf ihre Hände.

„Ist etwas?", fragte er.

„Nö, ich betrachte gerade nur meine Ringe", antwortete Lizzy. „Unglaublich, was das doch ausmachen kann."

„Wie meinst du das? Denkst du an dieses Gerede von ‚den kleinsten Handschellen der Welt?'"

„Nein, aber all diese Frauen hier sind so erfüllt", sagte Lizzy, „und so liebevoll, sie haben diesen typischen Nestbautrieb… Verstehst du, was ich meine? Sie sehen so zufrieden aus, egal ob sie jetzt nur Hausfrau sind oder auch arbeiten. Die Familien sind so perfekt."

„Du verurteilst sie doch nicht etwa?", fragte Will erstaunt.

„Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich frage mich, ob ich wohl auch mal so sein werde, es wirkt nämlich so unwirklich für mich und ein bisschen wünsche ich mir auch irgendwie, so _normal_ zu sein. Weißt du, mein Leben ist eben _so_ ja nicht und ich kenne das mit der glücklichen Familie auch nicht wirklich. Die Ehe meiner Eltern war nie so, ich habe sie nie so erlebt, die hatten sich schnell auseinander gelebt, mit der Liebe zwischen ihnen war es aus, das habe ich schon ziemlich früh gemerkt und sie sind wahrscheinlich nur aus Gewohnheit und zum Wohl der Kinder zusammen geblieben. Außerdem war mein Vater als Vertreter ja ohnehin viel von Zuhause weg. Jetzt frage ich mich, ob ich wohl mal so ein erfülltes Familienleben führen kann."

„Einigen ist das nicht bestimmt", sagte Will nur. „Du bist ja auch noch jung – hier in der Straße bist du die jüngste Hausfrau. Aber manchmal soll es einfach nicht sein. So mit Anfang 20 habe ich gedacht, dass ich mit keiner Frau zusammen sein will. Halt mich jetzt nicht für einen Macho oder so, aber mir sind die Frauen ein wenig nachgelaufen, weil ich reich und einflussreich war. Das hat mich angewidert, vor allem, weil ich in der Ehe meiner Eltern eigentlich so das Idealbild mitbekommen habe, ihre Beziehung war erfüllt von Liebe und Respekt füreinander und so etwas prägt. Mit weniger will ich mich nicht zufrieden geben und deshalb denke ich auch manchmal, dass ich wohl allein bleiben werde. Bei mir guckt eigentlich keine Frau hinter die Fassade, sobald sie weiß, wer ich bin."

„Aber du verachtest Frauen doch nicht deswegen, oder? Du kannst sie doch nicht alle über einen Kamm scheren…"

„Och, das tue ich manchmal schon, der Großteil der Frauen, die ich kenne, ist so." Er zog eine Grimasse. „Du müsstest mal Charles' Schwester beispielsweise erleben, das ist grausam."

„Hey, habe ich dann nicht mit meinem Verhalten dir gegenüber dein Frauenbild zerstört?", fragte Lizzy und grinste. „Ich habe dir keine schönen Augen gemacht, obwohl ich schon ziemlich früh durch den internen Klatsch erfahren habe, mit wem ich es denn zu tun hatte."

„Na ja, du warst das andere Extrem, du hast mich ja mal so gar nicht gemocht, das war echt mal eine neue Erfahrung… aber auch keine schlechte, mit dir konnte man sich gut streiten. Aber so aktuell ist es ja definitiv besser, eigentlich schlagen wir uns ganz gut, oder?"

„Finde ich auch, ich hätte ja gewettet, dass wir uns nach dem ersten Tag schon gegenseitig ermordet hätten, aber es läuft ja ganz gut… bloß der Job ist blöd, ich habe ihn schon jetzt satt."

„Sitzt du deshalb auch nicht wie gewohnt vor dem Bildschirm, sondern denkst hier in der Küche über Familie und alles andere nach?"

„Ich hatte halt keine Lust. Ich kann dir jetzt schon sagen, dass George Knightley heute Morgen eine gestreifte Krawatte getragen hat, Mrs. Elton sich an ihren Geranien zu schaffen macht und Mr. Dixon seine Aktentasche hat liegen lassen – seine Frau hat sie ihm zum Auto gebracht. Das ist so frustrierend."

Lizzy wollte sich gerade weiter über die Stumpfsinnigkeit dieser Mission auslassen, als es an der Tür klingelte.

„Noch ein Nachbar?", fragte Will.

„Ich es dafür nicht noch zu früh?"

Will zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber ich glaube, ich sollte mich umziehen, ich bin nicht salonfähig."

Er machte sich auf den Weg nach oben, kam aber nicht so weit, in der Halle wartete der Colonel auf sie.

„Ich dachte, ich klingele mal lieber, falls ich euch bei irgendetwas stören sollte", sagte er. „Erwähnte ich eigentlich, dass ich einen Schlüssel habe?"

„Hat dich jemand gesehen?", fragte Will. „Es wirkt doch bestimmt komisch, wenn irgendein Wildfremder bei uns einfach so ins Haus kann."

„Mrs. Phillips ist bei Mrs. Norris und tratscht wahrscheinlich wieder, auf der Straße war niemand und ich glaube, die Muttis nebenan sind auch mit was anderem beschäftigt, um sich um so etwas zu kümmern. Ich bin nur so aufgetaucht, weil ich mir sicher war, dass wir absolut unbeobachtet sind."

Will atmete erleichtert auf.

„Was führt dich zu uns?", fragte Elizabeth, die hinter Will in die Halle getreten war.

„Die wöchentliche Inspektion, halt mal so gucken, ob ihr noch am Leben seid und ob ihr irgendetwas braucht. Und um nachzusehen, wie es so läuft."

„Komm mit in die Küche, es ist noch Frühstück da", sagte Lizzy.

„Hast du schon herausgefunden, dass Will definitiv keine Morgenpersönlichkeit ist?", fragte der Colonel neugierig. „Ich habe ja extra Order gegeben, möglichst viel Kaffee zu beschaffen."

„Er hat mich vorgewarnt."

„Er hat dich vorgewarnt? Ihr habt tatsächlich wie vernünftige Menschen miteinander geredet? Das ist ja mal eine Überraschung, das hätte ich niemals zu hoffen gewagt."

„Haha", sagte Will.

„Hey, ihr übertrefft gerade wirklich meine höchsten Erwartungen. So wie ihr euch noch am Montag verhalten und angeguckt habe, ist das eine Entwicklung, mit der ich in frühestens einem Monat gerechnet hätte. Solltet ihr tatsächlich euer kindisches Verhalten aufgegeben haben? Hat meine Gardinenpredigt wirklich was gebracht? Oder kann man sich auf 400 m² Wohnfläche einfach nur wunderbar aus dem Weg gehen?"

„Zu allem ein Ja", sagte Lizzy. „Aber mittlerweile vertragen und arrangieren wir uns. Wir hatten sogar schon fast ein tiefgründiges Gespräch, bis du kamst."

„Nein!!... Unfassbar, das hätte ich ja kaum für möglich gehalten, Gratulation", sagte der Colonel ironisch und tat so, als wolle er Lizzy und Will die Hand schütteln.

„Kann ich dir was anbieten", fragte Lizzy ihn.

„Nein danke, ich wollte nicht lange bleiben. Lasst mich raten, ihr habt in den vergangenen Tagen einer ganzen Menge Leute was angeboten, oder?"

„Fast der gesamten Nachbarschaft", sagte Will.

„Ja ja, so ist das in den Vororten, da bemüht man sich um ein gutes Verhältnis zu den Nachbarn. Und, was Verdächtiges dabei?"

„Nope, sie sind alle total brav und langweilig – ihr habt sie doch bestimmt auch überprüft. Mir geht die ganze Sache hier jetzt schon total auf den Geist", sagte Lizzy zum wiederholten Mal.

„Kann ich verstehen", sagte der Colonel mitfühlend. „Aber es muss sein, Armarillo wird hier auftauchen und vielleicht erwischen wir auch noch einen von seinen Kunden."

„Ja, ich weiß."

„Und sonst, gibt es echt nichts zu erzählen? Irgendwas Interessantes?"

Beide schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Wie langweilig."

Beide nickten.

„Braucht ihr dann vielleicht irgendetwas?"

„Ja, kannst du mir eine Liste mit allen Scheinfirmen der CIA und des MI-6 geben, möglichst hier in der Umgebung? Falls Elizabeth oder ich mal so gefragt werden, für wen wir arbeiten", bat Will.

„Als was arbeitet ihr denn?", fragte der Colonel.

„Will ist Unternehmensberater und ich bin Webdesignerin."

„Gut, okay, die kriegt ihr. Ich lasse sie euch zukommen. Sonst noch was?"

„Ein bisschen Abwechslung wäre nett, aber dafür kannst du ja leider nicht sorgen", sagte Lizzy.

„Leider nein. Dann werde ich mich auch schon wieder auf den Weg machen. Jetzt wo ich weiß, dass ihr in Ordnung seid und dass nicht mehr die Gefahr besteht, dass ihr euch gegenseitig an die Kehle geht, werde ich nicht mehr so häufig vorbei schauen. Ihr könnt mich ja anrufen, falls ihr was braucht, ansonsten, man sieht sich bestimmt."

Der Colonel stand schon in der Tür, als er sich noch einmal umwandte: „Ach ja, Georgie weiß, wo du bist und ich habe ihr die Telefonnummer gegeben, vielleicht meldet sie sich noch mal. Und Elizabeth, du solltest dich mal bei deiner Familie melden und sagen, wie es dir so gefällt in Neuseeland." Er zwinkerte. „Aber vergiss nicht, den Zeitunterschied einzurechnen."

„Für wie blöd hältst du mich?", fragte Lizzy empört, aber der Colonel winkte nur und fuhr davon.

Mit der Zeit stellte sich eine gewisse Routine ein. Nach dem Ablauf der ersten Woche tat Will so, als führe er zur Arbeit. Das war ein großes Opfer, musste er jetzt doch früher aufstehen. Elizabeth fragte sich, wie er es morgens rechtzeitig zum Geheimdienstquartier schaffte, manchmal musste sie ihn regelrecht aus dem Bett werfen. Sie war immer schon wach, kochte ihm seinen Kaffee und gab ihm Essen für den Tag mit – ganz die liebende Ehefrau, wie Will einmal bemerkte. Dann schickte sie ihn aus dem Haus. Vormittags saßen beide meist vor dem PC, einer schaute sich die normalen Abläufe auf der Straße an, während sich der andere die Aufzeichnungen aus der vergangenen Nacht anguckte. Falls etwas Außergewöhnliches geschah, sollte der eine den anderen anrufen – das passierte nie. Nachmittags teilten sie sich die Zeit auf, sie hatten einen Zeitplan aufgestellt. Was Will während seiner freien Zeit im „Büro" tat, das wusste sie nicht, sie erledigte einen Teil der Hausarbeit, kochte oder putzte oder las ein Buch. Will kam zwischen 5 oder 6 aus dem Büro zurück, er erledigte die Einkäufe – meist machte Lizzy eine Liste – und machte auch sonst die Besorgungen. Manchmal aßen sie gemeinsam, das kam aber seltener vor, beschäftigten sich noch irgendwie und machten die aktive Überwachung bis 23 Uhr. Dann schaltete sich die Aufzeichnung ein und sie gingen ins Bett.

Am Wochenende ließ Lizzy Will ausschlafen, aber auch sonst verliefen die Tage immer nach dem gleichen Muster. Sie wechselten sich mit ihrem Dienst vor dem Bildschirm ab, meist durch Hausarbeit. Lizzy arbeitete häufiger im Garten, sie putzten, bügelten, kochten etc.

Ihre traute Zweisamkeit fiel auch Lizzy schnell auf.

„Wir sind doch echt die Menschen, die das Extreme lieben, oder?", fragte sie Will eines Abends, als sie zusammen im Wohnzimmer saßen und die Kamerabilder im Fernsehen laufen ließen. Will las ein Buch.

„Was?", fragte er und blickte auf.

„Unser Zusammenleben hier, so friedlich und harmonisch und so. Erinnerst du dich noch, wie es in LA war? Das totale Gegenteil, wir haben uns eigentlich _immer_ gestritten und ziemlich heftig sogar. Das war vor einem Monat und jetzt sitzen wir hier, in trauter Zweisamkeit und sind mittlerweile wirklich fast schon das perfekte Ehepaar, perfekt eingespielt, wir streiten uns nicht und so... das ist schon fast unheimlich."

„Das ist wahr, aber was soll man auch anders machen?", sagte Will und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Na ja, es fehlt nicht viel und ich mutiere hier noch zur Desperate Housewive. Meine Kochkünste haben sich im Übrigen schon erheblich verbessert und sonst werde ich hier auch noch in der Zwischenzeit zur perfekten Hausfrau."

„Hab Geduld", sagte Will einfach nur und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu.

Schließlich stand Lizzy auf. „Ich werde jetzt in den Keller gehen und mir einen Laptop holen", kündigte sie an.

„Wieso das denn?"

„Ich habe es satt, bei dem Wetter im Haus zu sitzen", antwortete sie. „Ein Laptop-Bildschirm sollte doch eigentlich auch reichen, es passiert ja ohnehin kaum was. Ich werde mir einen Laptop für die Kamerabilder einrichten, dann kann ich den mitnehmen und so, in die Küche, den Wintergarten, ins Schlafzimmer. Dann kann ich mich dabei noch sinnvoll beschäftigen."

„Tu das."

Lizzy kam aus dem Keller zurück, setzte sich und klappte den Laptop auf. „Was machst du eigentlich den ganzen Tag?", fragte sie Will dann. „Ich meine, du sitzt da alleine vor dem Bildschirm herum, einsam in dem Raum… wir beschäftigst du dich?"

„Ich hole den Lesestoff der vergangenen Jahre nach, alles, was ich schon immer mal lesen wollte, dann erledige ich auch die Einkäufe – also, wenn ich weiß, dass es deine Schicht ist – und ich beschäftige mich mit Darcy Ltd. – Georgiana hat mir Unterlagen zukommen lassen, bei einigen Sachen braucht sie meine Zustimmung."

„Wie öde!"

Er nickte.

Irgendwie kamen sich die zwei näher, der Umgang zwischen ihnen wurde definitiv persönlicher. Sie fingen an, über Privates zu reden. Will erzählte, wie er aufgewachsen war, von seiner Schwester und wie alles nach dem frühzeitigen Tod seiner Eltern auf ihn eingestürzt war, er berichtete Lizzy von seiner Arbeit beim MI-6, seinen Einsätzen und Erfolgen.

Das tat Lizzy auch (beide hatte im übrigen ein erhebliches Repertoire an Erfahrungen), sie erzählte ihm aber auch, wie es war, in einer Familie mit vier Schwestern und einer kupplerischen Mutter aufzuwachsen und wo der Vater fast ständig unterwegs war oder wie schwer sie es wegen ihres hohen Intellekts in der Schule gehabt hatte, weil sie sich von den Gleichaltrigen so anders gefühlt hatte. Sie tauschten Studienerfahrungen und Anekdoten von ihrer Ausbildungszeit beim Geheimdienst aus. Sie verglichen ihren Geschmack bei Büchern, Musik, Filmen etc. und sprachen über aktuelle Ereignisse – Themen, wo es dann mitunter doch einmal zu Diskussionen kommen konnte.

Es gab dann auch vermehrt Abende, da ließen sie die Überwachung einfach mal sein, schalteten die Aufzeichnung ein und guckten sich gemeinsam eine DVD an.


	10. Familienenthüllungen zum ersten

**Kapitel 10 – Familienenthüllungen zum ersten**

Wenn man Will im Nachhinein fragte, wann er denn angefangen habe, sich in Lizzy zu verlieben, dann war die Antwort stets die gleiche: Er wisse es nicht mehr genau, er sei schon mitten drin gewesen, als er es denn bemerkt habe.

Zunächst fing er an, sie einfach nur mehr und mehr zu bewundern, ihre Professionalität, ihre Ehrlichkeit, die Art, wie sie sich gab, ihre wundervoll leuchtenden grauen Augen, ihr fröhliches Lachen. Er freute sich darauf, abends nach Hause zu kommen, weil sie auf ihn wartete. Sie war so einzigartig, anders als all die anderen Frauen, die er kannte, sie behandelte ihn wie einen Menschen und nicht wie einen erfolgreichen Geheimagenten oder den reichen Erben, so wie es all die anderen Frauen bisher getan hatten. Von so etwas ließ sie sich nicht beeindrucken, ihre Wertschätzung zu erhalten, war schwierig, Mit ihr fühlte er sich wohl, mit ihr konnte er über alles reden.

Das Zusammenleben mit ihr machte Spaß, irgendwie fühlte es sich heimisch an, weil Lizzy da war. Will wusste, dass er eigentlich nicht so starke Gefühle für seine Mitbewohnerin entwickeln durfte – die Geheimdienste verboten private Beziehungen zwischen Agenten und außerdem würde er nach Armarillos Gefangennahme ohnehin in seine Heimat zurückkehren müssen – aber er konnte nicht anders. Er hatte früh gelernt, seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken, sie waren einfach zu hinderlich, aber dieses Mal fiel es ihm ungewöhnlich schwer. Er erwischte sich dabei, wie er sie einfach nur anstarrte und ihr Bewegungen beobachtete. Vor wenigen Wochen hatte er es noch für schlichtweg unmöglich gehalten, dass er Elizabeth Bennet von allen Leuten mit solchen Gefühlen betrachten würde, aber irgendwie war es passiert. Ihr Zusammenleben war bittersüß, einerseits war es schön, ihr so oft so nahe zu sein, andererseits war sie für ihn unerreichbar, sie war tabu und deshalb durfte er sich einfach nichts anmerken lassen. Er hielt sich immer an die Regeln, so schwer es auch sein mochte.

Er erinnerte sich an einen Augenblick, wo ihm das besonders schwer gefallen war. Er war früher als normal nach Hause zurückgekehrt und Lizzy war durch das Haus getanzt, sie hatte Musik von ihrem Mp3-Player in ihren Ohren gehabt und war deshalb in ihrer eigenen Welt gewesen, sie hatte seine Anwesenheit jedenfalls nicht bemerkt. So wie sie sich da bewegt hatte, sie hatte ihren Kopf im Takt geschüttelt und ihre langen Haare waren hin und her geflogen und wie sie ihre Hüften hatte kreisen lassen, da war sie einfach nur begehrenswert gewesen. Er hatte alle seine Selbstkontrolle zusammennehmen müssen, um nicht zu ihr zu gehen, sie in seine Arme zu nehmen und einfach nur zu küssen. Stattdessen war er wieder aus dem Haus gegangen, hatte geklingelt – so hatte sie sich nicht so erwischt gefühlt – und so getan, als habe er die Haustürschlüssel vergessen. Dass er sie fast zwei Minuten lang beobachtet hatte, das sollte sie nicht erfahren.

Im Allgemeinen war Lizzy auch völlig ahnungslos, sie ahnte nicht, mit was für Gefühlen Will sie mittlerweile betrachtete. Sie fand den Stand ihrer Beziehung sehr angenehm, sie sah ihn mittlerweile als guten Freund, sie mochte ihre Zusammenarbeit und hatte eingesehen, dass es sie auch schlimmer mit ihrem Partner hätte treffen können. So weit wie Will dachte sie aber nicht, dass er mehr in ihr sah, das konnte sie sich nicht im Entferntesten vorstellen. Sie bemerkte zwar manchmal, mit welchen Blicken er sie betrachtete, dachte sich aber weiter nichts dabei, es war ihr ja auch alles andere als unangenehm.

* * *

Sechs Wochen nach ihrem Einzug in die Straße, mittlerweile war es Mitte Juli geworden, schaute Emma Knightley an einem Samstag vorbei. Sie klingelte, als Lizzy gerade im Wintergarten vor dem Laptop saß und Will erneut ein Buch las.

„Hallo, ich hoffe, ich störe nicht", sagte sie.

„Nein, nein, gar nicht", sagte Lizzy, die gegangen war, um die Tür zu öffnen und führte Mrs. Knightley durch das Haus in den Wintergarten.

„Sie haben es aber wirklich schön hier", bemerkte diese. „Oh, Sie arbeiten gerade, Mrs. Fitzwilliam", sagte sie, als ihr Blick auf den geöffneten Laptop fiel.

In diesem Augenblick fiel Lizzy ihr Fauxpas auf. Sie hatte zwar alle Programme beendet, doch auf der Bildschirmoberfläche prangte immer noch groß das Emblem der CIA.

„Sie haben das Wappen der CIA als Hintergrundbild", sagte ihr Gast dann auch sofort, „das ist ja mal originell."

„Ja, ich finde es auch sehr schön", sagte Lizzy, „aber ich wechsle es ziemlich oft. Ich sitze einfach zu viel am PC und dann sehe ich mich einfach schnell satt." Sie klappte ihn schnell zu.

„Ach ja, als Webdesignerin kann ich mir das ja sehr gut vorstellen." Emma Knightley lächelte fröhlich, ihr war Elizabeths Verlegenheit nicht aufgefallen. „Ich bin ja selbst so etwas von unkreativ, an was arbeiten Sie denn gerade, wenn man fragen darf?"

Lizzy nannte den erstbesten Namen von der Liste, die der Colonel ihnen übermittelt hatte und hoffte, dass Emma nicht weiter fragen würde.

„Das sagt mir nichts", sagte diese dann auch glücklicherweise, „aber ich bin sicher, dass Sie einen guten Job machen."

Sie schwiegen für einen kurzen Moment, dann fuhr Mrs. Knightley fort: „Ach ja, der eigentliche Grund für meinen Besuch, ich wollte Sie einladen. Mein Mann George und ich, wir geben nächste Woche Freitag eine Gartenparty und Sie zwei sind herzlich eingeladen. Ich hoffe, dass ist nicht zu kurzfristig und Sie haben noch nichts vor."

Will und Lizzy schauten sich an, natürlich hatten sie das nicht, sie unternahmen abends ja nie irgendwas.

„Wir kommen gerne", sagte Will.

„Das ist schön", sagte Emma Knightley ehrlich erfreut, „wir freuen uns wirklich schon, Sie näher kennen zu lernen."

„Sie können mich ruhig beim Vornamen nennen", sagte Lizzy dann plötzlich, „ich heiße Anne. Diese ganze Förmlichkeit muss doch unter Nachbarinnen nicht sein, oder?"

„Sehr gern, ich heiße Emma", sagte diese und gab Elizabeth erneut die Hand.

„Ich bin übrigens Benjamin", schloss Will sich and und gab Emma ebenfalls die Hand.

„Wirklich sehr erfreut", sagte Emma, „ich-" fing sie an, in diesem Moment klingelte es erneut an der Tür. Dieses Mal ging Will, während Emma und Elizabeth sich weiter unterhielten. Vor der Tür stand der Colonel.

„Hallo", sagte dieser, noch bevor Will zu Wort kommen konnte und stiefelte ins Haus, in Richtung Küche. „Ich dachte, ich schaue mal vorbei und gucke, wie es so läuft. Wo ist denn deine Partnerin?", fragte er dann.

„Sie ist im Wintergarten, wir haben Besuch", antwortete Will.

„Oh", sagte der Colonel nur, in diesem Moment schallte auch schon ein lautes „Ben, wer ist denn da?" zu ihnen herüber.

„Ich denke, ich werde dich mit unserer Nachbarin bekannt machen müssen", sagte Will. „Bereit?", fragte er und nahm den Colonel mit in den Wintergarten.

„Es ist Rick", sagte Will und schob ihren Kontaktmann vor sich in den Raum.

„Oh, hallo, das ist aber schön, dass du mal wieder vorbei schaust", sagte Lizzy nur und holte einen Stuhl für ihn heran. Wenn sie überrascht war, dann ließ sie es sich nicht im Geringsten anmerken.

„Darf ich bekannt machen? Emma Knightley, das ist-", in diesem Moment stockte sie. Ihr fiel auf, dass sie den Namen des Colonels gar nicht kannte, Will nannte ihn Rick, aber mehr wusste sie nicht von ihm.

Der Colonel bemerkte ihr Zögern sofort. „Richard Fitzwilliam", sagte er lässig und gab Emma Knightley die Hand. „Nett, Sie kennen zu lernen."

„Ebenfalls", sagte diese. „Sie müssen ein naher Verwandter sein. Vom Namen her zu schließen, würde ich sagen, dass Sie Benjamins Bruder sind."

„Fast, wir sind Cousins, unsere Väter waren Brüder, deshalb sind wir mit dem gleichen Nachnamen gesegnet. Aber wir sind sozusagen wie Brüder aufgewachsen, unsere Familien stehen sich sehr nahe."

„Oh, das ist schön", sagte Emma. „Das ist bei uns in der Familie ja auch der Fall. Mein Vater, Mr. Woodhouse, wohnt ja quasi nebenan und meine Schwester ist mit dem Bruder meines Mannes verheiratet. Eine schöne Konstellation, nicht wahr? Ich bin mit John – so lautet der Name ihres Mannes – also doppelt verschwägert."

„Das ist ja interessant, bei uns waren die Mütter nur Freundinnen, aber wir haben sehr nahe gewohnt und Ben und ich, wir haben viel miteinander unternommen. Er hatte keinen Bruder ich stand meinem älteren nie besonders nahe, da haben wir zwei immer zusammen Unsinn ausgeheckt."

„Da muss es Sie ja schwer getroffen haben, als er in die USA ging und letztendlich auch dort geblieben ist. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, was ich leiden würde, wenn Isabella so weit entfernt wohnen würde."

„Ach, ja, aber man kann seine Gründe ja sehr gut verstehen. Da hat das Berufliche und Private ja sehr gut zusammengespielt."

„Auch wieder wahr." Emma und der Colonel führten mittlerweile die gesamte Konversation, Will und Lizzy hörten einfach nur zu, ihr Verbindungsoffizier hatte die Situation ja gut unter Kontrolle.

„Und ich kann die beiden ja sehr oft besuchen, ich bin beruflich sehr viel in den Staaten."

„Das ist natürlich sehr praktisch. Was machen Sie denn beruflich?"

„Tut mir Leid, aber wenn ich Ihnen das sage, dann müsste ich Sie töten", sagte der Colonel und zwinkerte, während Elizabeth entsetzt die Augen aufriss. „Nein, Quatsch, ich bin im Außendienst für Darcy Ltd. unterwegs und kümmere mich häufiger um Kunden in den Staaten. Dann besuche ich meinen lieben Cousin und seine Frau. Und wenn ich dann heimkehre, dann muss ich immer genauestens Bericht abgeben über ihr Befinden und so."

„Aber das kann ich gut verstehen, wenn man die geliebte Familie nicht so häufig sieht, dann will man wohl jedes kleinste Detail wissen." Emma schaute auf die Uhr. „Hach, jetzt habe ich mich wieder verquatscht", sagte sie, „ich sollte gehen, ich muss Andrew noch abholen. Mr. Fitzwilliam, es war nett, Sie kennen gelernt zu haben, Anne, Benjamin, wir sehen uns dann nächsten Freitag, spätestens. Jetzt muss ich mich aber auch beeilen. Macht es gut."

Emma Knightley verabschiedete sich und ließ die drei Geheimdienstler im Wintergarten zurück.

„Nette Frau", sagte der Colonel, „eine wirklich nette Nachbarin."

„Ja, wohl wahr…" sagte Lizzy, „sie ist nett."

„Hältst du sie für verdächtig?", fragte der Colonel.

„Nein, Quatsch, sie ist eine treusorgende Familienmutter. Aber in dieser Straße ist keiner verdächtig. Einige Leute gehen dir zwar auf den Geist oder haben alle möglichen Marotten, aber ich kann mir von keinem vorstellen, dass er mit einem der meist gesuchtesten Waffenschieber zusammenarbeitet."

„Es muss hier aber jemanden geben, eigentlich, die Beweislage ist eindeutig… Na ja, es wird sich schon noch herausstellen, hoffentlich nicht zu spät. Will, du bist so still, ist was?"

„Nö", antwortete dieser, „es gibt nichts neues, alles hier läuft seinen gewohnten Gang, und ich habe keine Lust auf Smalltalk."

„Hat er seinen Kaffee noch nicht gehabt?", fragte der Colonel Elizabeth.

„Doch, eigentlich schon."

„Ich werde mir noch einen holen", sagte Will dann und stand auf. „Willst du auch einen, Rick?"

„Gern, schwarz."

„Ich weiß", sagte Will und verschwand in der Küche.

„Er ist schlecht drauf", entschuldigte Lizzy ihn, „ihm geht das alles hier mittlerweile auch schon ziemlich auf die Nerven. Aber ich bewundere deine schnelle Phantasie mal wirklich, wie schnell du dir eine Geschichte ausgedacht hast, bemerkenswert. Emma hat dir alles abgenommen."

„Das war keine Geschichte."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Lizzy erstaunt.

„Ich habe die Wahrheit erzählt, wir sind Cousins. Okay, mit einer kleinen Abänderung, in Wirklichkeit sind mein Vater und seine Mutter Geschwister gewesen."

„Ehrlich jetzt?"

„Jep, der gute Will und ich, wir sind sozusagen wie Brüder aufgewachsen. Wir sind aber erst unabhängig voneinander zum Geheimdienst gegangen, das haben wir erst herausbekommen, als wir miteinander arbeiten mussten."

„Na, das muss ja ein Schock gewesen sein… Aber mir fällt ein, dass Will das schon einmal erwähnt hatte, er sagte, seine Schwester und ein Cousin wüssten Bescheid, aber ich wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass _du_ das bist."

„Von unserer Verwandtschaft wissen innerhalb des Geheimdienstes nur die wenigsten, wir sind uns ja auch nicht wirklich ähnlich, Will und ich."

„Stimmt", sagte Lizzy, dann kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke. „Moment mal, du heißt Fitzwilliam – wenn du beim Namen nicht gelogen hast – und dein Vater und seine Mutter sind Geschwister… heißt das, dass er den Mädchennamen seiner Mutter benutzt?"

„Richtig."

Dann kam Lizzy ein anderer Gedanke, sie erinnerte sich an Wills Reaktion, als der Colonel ihnen ihre Identität genannt hatte. „Wie hieß sie mit Vornamen, seine Mutter?", fragte sie.

Der Colonel grinste. „Kannst du dir das nicht denken?", fragte er zurück.

„Du hast mich nach seiner Mutter benannt!?", fragte Elizabeth ungläubig.

„Ja."

„Findest du das witzig?"

„Ja, sonst hätte ich das nicht gemacht." Der Colonel grinste noch breiter.

„Du hast echt einen Knall. Also ich kann verstehen, dass Will das gar nicht lustig fand."

„Ihr versteht ja beide keinen Spaß."

Lizzy schüttelte nur den Kopf, seinen Sinn für Humor konnte sie wirklich nicht teilen. Sie wollte etwas erwidern, in diesem Moment kam Will aber mit dem Kaffee zurück.

Den Rest der Zeit unterhielt der Colonel Lizzy mit Erzählungen aus ihrer gemeinsamen Kindheit – die zwei mussten echt eine Menge Blödsinn angestellt haben, dann verabschiedete er sich.

„Hier ist ja alles in Ordnung", sagte er nur, obwohl er den Blick, mit dem Will seine Partnerin bedachte, sehr wohl bemerkt hatte und sich jetzt Gedanken darüber machte. „Ich schaue dann demnächst wieder vorbei. Erwartet mich zu allen möglichen Zeiten", kündigte er an und verschwand.


	11. Einsatz in der Luft

**Kapitel 11 – Einsatz in der Luft**

Elizabeth und Will sahen den Colonel schon am nächsten Donnerstag spät abends wieder. Die beiden standen zusammen in der Küche und kochten – es war mittlerweile eine Sache, die ihnen beiden Spaß machte – als der Colonel vom Garten aus an das Fenster klopfte und ihnen bedeutete, ihn einzulassen. Lizzy öffnete ihm die Tür zum Wintergarten.

„Was gibt es?", fragte sie ihn. Dass er so früh schon wieder auftauchte und dann auch so geheimniskrämerisch tat, musste einen besonderen Grund haben.

„Hervorragende Neuigkeiten", sagte er, als er die Küche betrat. „Weil ihr die letzten Wochen so brav wart, bekommt ihr eine kleine Belohnung von mir."

„Die da wäre?", fragte Will.

„Ihr dürft auf eine Auslandsmission gehen."

„Was?!"

„Ihr kriegt ein bisschen Urlaub hier vom langweiligen Vorort, einen Tag, um genau zu sein, ihr werdet bei einem Einsatz auf den Philippinen eingesetzt."

Will und Elizabeth waren vollkommen perplex. „Wann?", fragte sie dann.

„Jetzt sofort, macht euch fertig."

„Wie bitte? Aber das ist doch unmöglich, wir können hier doch nicht einfach abhauen…", sagte Will.

„Sagt, ihr hattet einen Notfall in der Familie oder so, auf jeden Fall müssen wir jetzt los."

„Aber wieso denn ausgerechnet wir zwei?", fragte Elizabeth. „Unser akuter Einsatzort ist doch hier. Können das nicht zwei andere Agenten übernehmen?"

„Und ich dachte, ihr würdet euch über ein bisschen Abwechslung mal freuen und euch nicht so standhaft weigern, euer trautes Heim zu verlassen", sagte der Colonel. „Aber ihr müsst das machen. Die Sache mit Armarillo ist Top Secret, es sind nur die wenigsten eingebunden, es könnte eine Menge schief gehen, wenn etwas durchsickert. Ihr zwei seid immer noch die besten Agenten und außerdem brauchen wir dieses Mal _besonders_ eine Frau – und Elizabeth ist immer noch als einzige zu haben. Du darfst auch mitkommen Will, damit du nicht den Vorstadtkoller bekommst."

„Was ist mit der Überwachung?", fragte Will.

„Die übernimmt ein anderer Agent", antwortete der Colonel. „Die ist ja auch nicht das wichtigste, ihr sollt euch ja auch bei den Nachbarn ein wenig umhören, deshalb haben wir euch hier eingeschleust. Für einen Tag könnt ihr euch auch mal von hier entfernen, ihr kommt doch ohnehin kaum raus."

„Apropos, bei den Nachbarn umhören", sagte Lizzy. „Wir sind morgen Abend bei den Knightleys eingeladen. Wir können nicht einfach da nicht auftauchen."

„Bis dahin seid ihr wieder zurück", antwortete der Colonel, „versprochen. Aber wir müssen jetzt los, wir brauchen insbesondere dich, Elizabeth."

„Warum denn? Was muss ich denn machen?", fragte diese.

„Du musst eine Prostituierte spielen", antwortete der Colonel.

Will riss die Augen auf, Lizzy aber blieb ganz ruhig. „Ach so, wäre nicht das erste Mal", sagte sie nur. „Wen denn genau?"

„Können wir die Einsatzbesprechung auf später verschieben?", fragte der Colonel etwas ungeduldig. „Wir müssen los, das ist eine einmalige Gelegenheit, so was kriegen wir so schnell nicht wieder."

Innerhalb von 10 Minuten waren Elizabeth und Will bereit. Mitnehmen mussten sie nichts, sie mussten bloß entsprechende Sicherungsvorkehrungen für das Haus treffen.

Nur ein Nachbar sah, wie die zwei mit dem Colonel im Schlepptau eiligst davonfuhren.

* * *

„Also, um wen geht's?", fragte Elizabeth, als sie sich mit den beiden Herren im Flieger auf dem Weg nach Manila befand. 

„Sein Name ist Walter Elliot", sagte der Colonel und zeigte den beiden ein Bild.

„Na toll", sagte Lizzy, nachdem sie das Bild gesehen hatte. „Warum muss ich als Prostituierte immer die dicken, glatzköpfigen Mittfünfziger verführen? Ich kriege nie ein junges, gut aussehendes, muskulöses Opfer."

„Die haben solche Dienste meist auch nicht nötig", sagte der Colonel, „aber wenn mal so jemand zu verführen ist, dann werde ich an dich denken. Wir wollen ja alle, dass die Arbeit Spaß macht."

„Was erwarten wir von ihm?", fragte Will.

„Wir erhoffen uns Informationen bezüglich der Waffen, die Armarillo verkaufen will und natürlich auch seinem Abnehmer. Elliot soll angeblich einige Auskünfte haben."

„Das ist gut", sagte Elizabeth, „aber wieso waren wir dann so in Eile und warum ausgerechnet Manila?"

„Auch hier befinden sich die Daten auf einem Server, die Besonderheit ist aber, dass sich dieser an Bord eines Flugzeuges befindet und das ist eigentlich ständig in der Luft. Elliot, der den Server bewacht und pflegt, ist eigentlich immer an Bord, mit ihm ein Bodyguard und ein wechselnder Pilot. Er lebt quasi in seinem Flugzeug und gewährt nur ganz wenigen Zutritt, wir selbst wissen nicht, wie es darin aussieht. Aber so ein Mann muss ja auch bei Laune gehalten werden und deshalb bestellt er sich Frauen zu sich. Na ja, wir haben aber einen Funkspruch abgefangen, Elliot steht der Sinn nach Frischfleisch, deshalb hat er sich eine Prostituierte nach Manila aufs Rollfeld bestellt, in nur wenigen Stunden. Wir werden etwa zeitgleich mit ihm dort landen – hoffentlich etwas eher."

„Dann werde ich also in das Flugzeug einsteigen, den Kerl außer Gefecht setzen, die Informationen holen und wieder aussteigen?", fragte Lizzy.

„Ja, das Flugzeug landet wieder in Singapur, da holen wir dich ab. Wir bleiben mit unserer Maschine in der Nähe von Elliots', denn für die Datenübertragung von dem Server muss die Entfernung geringer als fünf Kilometer sein, eine Festplatte ist zu klein, wir werden den ganzen Server kopieren. Das Problem ist aber: Der Kerl ist halt so ein Sicherheitsfanatiker, er fürchtet sich ständig vor Anschlägen auf sein Leben, deshalb ist er übervorsichtig, es wird sehr schwer für dich sein, Waffen mitzunehmen. Du musst in Unterwäsche erscheinen."

Auch das schien Elizabeth nicht im Geringsten etwas auszumachen.

„Trag deine Haare hoch", sagte der Colonel dann plötzlich.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Elizabeth leicht verwirrt.

Der Colonel sah aus wie ein Kind an Weihnachten. „Dein Kollege, dieser Martin, der hat's echt drauf, ich bin ja drauf und dran, ihn für den MI-6 abzuwerben, so ein Erfinder fehlt uns nämlich." Er legte zwei Haarspangen auf den Tisch, mit der man sich die Haare zu einer kunstvollen Frisur hochstecken konnte. „Sie sehen aus wie ganz normale Haarklammern, aber in ihnen befindet sich ein starkes Betäubungsmittel. Elizabeth, du solltest ihm mit dem spitzen Ende in den Hals stechen, die Dosis hält 3-4 Stunden, das sollte reichen." Lizzy nahm die Klammern an sich. „Wir wissen nicht, wo sich der Zugang zum Server befindet, du wirst im Flugzeug suchen müssen, er sollte aber nicht übermäßig versteckt sein – glaube ich. Dann ist hier dein Handy, es ist wie immer mit einem Peilsender ausgestattet – zur Sicherheit halt. Dann hätten wir wieder die obligatorische Videoüberwachung in deinen Ohrringen und hier hast du eine Handtasche – sie passt übrigens farblich zu der roten Reizwäsche – mit so unauffälligen Dingen wie Lippenstift und Taschenspiegel und so, aber auch diesem Stift hier", der Colonel hielt ihn hoch, „der ist für die Datenübertragung, du musst ihn einfach anschließen. Waffen kriegst du sonst nicht, aber du beherrscht ja die Kunst des Nahkampfs. Du solltest dich ja auch so verteidigen können, mit bloßen Händen, außerdem hast du High Heels an." Er grinste und reichte ihr ein Paar rote mit 10-cm-Pfennigsabsatz.

„Mehr als genug", antwortete Elizabeth. „Ich schwöre, sobald ich nicht mehr im aktiven Dienst bin, werde ich nie wieder solche Schuhe tragen. Freiwillig würde ich meinen Füßen das ohnehin nicht antun."

Der Colonel reichte ihr alles und bald machte Elizabeth sich daran, sich umzuziehen. Will fragte sich, wie so ruhig bleiben konnte, er fühlte sich unangenehm angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie eine Prostituierte spielen musste. Er wollte nicht, dass sie so etwas tat.

Lizzy kehrte kurz vor der Landung zu ihnen zurück, sie hatte sich genau so aufgemacht, wie der Colonel es ihr gesagt hatte. Will erhaschte aber keinen Blick auf ihre Unterwäsche, sie hatte einen Mantel darüber gezogen. Er musste sich nur konzentrieren, um nicht die ganze Zeit auf ihre langen, wohlgeformten, nackten Beine zu starren, die unter dem knielangen Mantel hervorragten.

Auf dem Rollfeld in Manila stieg sie aus und ließ die beiden Herren der Schöpfung im Flugzeug zurück, diese würden sich sofort wieder in die Luft begeben. Sie wünschten ihr noch viel Glück und Lizzy stieg in den bereitgestellten Wagen ein, der sie quer über das Rollfeld zu dem anderen Flugzeug bringen sollte. Perfektes Timing, teilte man ihr mit, Elliot befände sich gerade im Landeanflug.

Elizabeth schaffte es ohne Probleme in das Flugzeug, nur vor einem bewaffneten Wächter vor der Treppe musste sie einmal ihren Mantel öffnen, ihre Handtasche wurde untersucht, sie fanden aber nichts Verdächtiges, dann wurde sie eingelassen. Elliot wartete bereits auf sie.

Das tat er in der Tat, in einem abgetrennten Bereich des Flugzeugs, der als sein Schlafraum diente, lag er bereits auf dem Bett, er war nur noch mit Boxershorts bekleidet.

Der Wachmann führte Lizzy in das Zimmer und diese schloss die Tür hinter sich ab. „Damit wir absolut ungestört bleiben", sagte sie verführerisch, obwohl ihr alles andere als danach zumute war. Elliot war aufgestanden, Lizzy bemerkte, dass er stark schwitzte, sein dicker Bauch wölbte sich mächtig über seinen Boxershorts, auf denen, wie sie jetzt bemerkte, Tweety das Küken abgebildet war. Die noch wenigen vorhandenen Haare hatte er sich über die Glatze gekämmt. _Kein Wunder, dass er sich käufliche Damen bestellen musste, freiwillig würde wohl kaum eine Frau mit ihm schlafen._

Elliot kam auf sie zu. „Ausziehen", sagte er nur und deutete auf ihren Mantel. Sie öffnete den Mantel und ließ ihn achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Das Zimmer war teilweise verspiegelt, durch die Kamera in den Ohrringen konnten Will und der Colonel so einen Blick auf ihr Spiegelbild werfen.

Der Colonel vor dem Bildschirm pfiff. „Okay, ich kann mir vorstellen, warum Gardiner sie für so etwas gerne einsetzt", sagte er. „Bei ihr sitzt wirklich alles an der richtigen Stelle."

Will sagte nichts, er hatte seine Kiefer fest zusammengepresst und ließ nur die Fingerknöchel knacken.

Im Flugzeug betrachtete Elliot Elizabeth unverhohlen, sein Blick war ihr unangenehm, sie fühlte sich schmutzig. Sie hatte schon öfter solche Missionen übernommen, aber leicht gefallen war es ihr noch nie. Sie wusste, dass sie die optimale Person für solche Jobs war, da sie von den Agentinnen im Corps am besten gebaut war. Sie war groß und schlank, aber nicht zu dünn, sie hatte schöne weibliche Rundungen, lange Beine und wallende dunkle Locken, die ihr weit den Rücken herunter reichten. Trotzdem mochte sie solche Missionen nicht, danach hatte sie immer das Gefühl, stundenlang duschen zu müssen.

„Gut", sagte Elliot und leckte sich die Lippen, „alles nach meinem Geschmack, am liebsten würde ich dich sofort hier und jetzt vernaschen, aber leider muss ich warten bis das Flugzeug in der Luft ist. Hast du es schon mal in der Luft gemacht?", fragte er Elizabeth.

„Nein", antwortete diese.

„Vertrau mir, es wird was ganz besonderes werden, besonders mit mir", er lächelte lüstern.

Lizzy wurde schlecht. _Stell dir einfach deinen Traummann vor, mit dem du freiwillig leidenschaftlichen Sex haben würdest,_ dachte sie. Das hatte bislang immer geklappt.

William Darcy erschien vor ihrem geistigen Auge. _Was sollte das denn jetzt?,_ dachte sie verwirrt, _warum dachte sie denn gerade jetzt an ihn?_

„Sir, wir befinden uns jetzt auf der Startbahn", kündigte der Pilot an. „Bitte nehmen Sie für den Start eine aufrechte Sitzposition ein."

Elliot deutete Lizzy, sich in einen der zwei Sessel zu setzen, wenige Minuten später war das Flugzeug in der Luft. Elizabeth schaute sich aufmerksam um, abgesehen von den Spiegeln befanden sich Gemälde an den anderen Wänden – die Spiegel waren nur so angebracht, dass man sich selbst darin anschauen konnte, wenn man im Bett lag, einer hing sogar an der Decke – hinter diesen könnten sich Geheimverstecke befinden. Ein Tresor war ebenfalls in die Wand eingelassen, er war gut zu sehen und nicht übermäßig gesichert, er hatte nur ein Zahlendrehschloss.

Kaum befand sich das Flugzeug auf der richtigen Höhe, stand Elliot auf und ging auf eben jenen Tresor zu, er drehte das Schloss drei Mal, öffnete ihn und nahm ein Tütchen heraus.

„Du auch?", fragte er Elizabeth und hielt es ihr vor die Nase, sie konnte erkennen, dass sich darin ein weißes Pulver befand, sie tippte auf Kokain. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Es war in der Tat Kokain, Elliot leerte den Inhalt des Tütchens auf dem Glastisch aus und zog mit einer Kreditkarte (_warum hatte der Mann eine Kreditkarte – er war doch ständig in der Luft?_) eine Linie. Dann zog er den kompletten Inhalt mit einem 50-Dollar-Schein in seine Nase. Er atmete einmal tief durch. „Jetzt kann es ja losgehen", sagte er, stand auf und starrte Elizabeth an.

Diese nahm sich vor, ihn so schnell wie möglich außer Gefecht zu setzen, Menschen auf Drogen waren immer unberechenbar. Elliot umarmte sie von hinten und wanderte mit seinen schwitzigen Händen von ihrer Taille die Hüfte entlang in Richtung ihres Tangas.

„Boah, ich bring den Kerl um", sagte Will plötzlich.

„Wie bitte?", fragte der Colonel und schaute verwirrt vom Bildschirm auf.

„Ich werde diesen Elliot töten, für das, was er mit Liz macht", sagte Will durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne hindurch und ließ erneut seine Fingerknöchel knacken, am liebsten hätte er sie diesem schleimigen alten Sack um den Hals gelegt.

„Ha, ich wusste es! Ich habe mir ja auch so meine Gedanken gemacht, nachdem ich gemerkt habe, wie du sie letztens angesehen hast. Du bist eifersüchtig!"

„Bin ich gar nicht", wehrte Will ab. „Aber stell dir doch mal vor, Georgiana wäre das."

„Du willst mir doch nicht allen Ernstes weiß machen, dass du für sie nur geschwisterliche Gefühle hegst… Ich bitte dich, wenn du deine Schwester mit _solchen_ Blicken bedenken würdest, dann würde ich mir ehrlich Sorgen machen. Dich hat's erwischt, du bist verliebt in sie."

„Gar nicht."

„Oh doch, das bist du und du wärst jetzt liebend gern der Kerl, den sie verführen müsste. Ich kenne dich einfach zu gut, mir kannst du nichts vormachen. Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass zwischen euch was laufen könnte, ihr wärt echt ein tolles Paar."

„Und selbst wenn ich so was für sie empfinde, sie ist tabu", zischte Will.

Die beiden bekamen nicht mit, wie Lizzy sich in Elliots Armen umgedreht und ihn auf das Bett geschubst hatte, sie sahen nicht, wie sie jetzt breitbeinig auf ihrem Opfer hockte und ihn vollkommen bewegungsunfähig machte. Elliot sah sie an, man konnte seine Erregung deutlich erkennen. Plötzlich beugte sie sich ruckartig vor, legte ihm ihre Hände um den Hals und drückte zu, der Mann unter ihr schaute sie entsetzt an.

„Wie kriege ich Zugang zu dem Server hier an Bord dieses Flugzeugs?", fragte sie ihn.

Als Elliot zunächst nicht antwortete, drückte sie fester zu, sie hatte ihn so stark in ihrer Gewalt, dass er sich nicht wehren konnte. „Drüben, hinter dem Gemälde", er deutete auf die rechte Wand.

„Danke", sie nahm die Hände vom Hals, eine der Spangen aus dem Haar und stach ihm damit in den Hals, der Effekt trat sofort ein, er sackte bewusstlos in sich zusammen.

„Ach ja, da ist diese Sache, das Verbot von persönlichen Beziehungen zwischen Agenten", sagte der Colonel währenddessen. „Ich nehme an, sie hat keine Ahnung, was du für sie empfindest, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht, ich kann meine Gefühle unter Kontrolle halten, bei Einsätzen stören sie."

„Was man hier ja gut erkennen kann", murmelte der Colonel. „Und du hast auch keine Hoffnung, dass sie deine Gefühle irgendwann erwidern könnte?"

„Nein, ich bin ja schon froh, dass sie mich als Freund sieht, es ist ja das komplette Gegenteil von vor 7 Wochen."

„Ich weiß."

„Es wird bestimmt vorübergehen, es ist halt nicht erlaubt, Punkt. Wir führen den Einsatz zu Ende, ich werde nach Großbritannien zurückkehren und darüber hinweg kommen." Ein wenig versuchte Will auch, sich das selbst einzureden.

_Hoffentlich,_ dachte der Colonel. Er kannte seinen Cousin, dieser verliebte sich nicht so schnell, das mit Elizabeth musste schon was ernstes sein. _Wieso bloß mussten sie sich unter solchen Umständen kennen lernen, hätten sie sich privat getroffen, hätte bestimmt was aus ihnen werden können, aber jetzt standen zwei Geheimdienste und ein sehr wichtiger Einsatz zwischen ihnen._

„Hey, sie hat ihn schon überwältigt", sagte er, weil er nicht weiter auf dem Thema herumreiten wollte. „Es scheint so, als beginne gleich die Datenübertragung."

So war es in der Tat, sie knackte den Server und begann die Daten zu senden, es verlief alles erfolgreich. Sie befanden sich über dem chinesischen Meer.

Danach sollte sie sich einfach nur hinsetzen und warten bis das Flugzeug landete, so war es geplant. Dann fiel dem Colonel auf, dass er ihr das gar nicht gesagt hatte. Durch die Kamera in ihren Ohren konnten die beiden Männer sehen, dass sie zur Tür ging und diese öffnete.

„Was macht sie denn jetzt?", fragte der Colonel laut.

„Ich denke, sie wird den Leibwächter außer Gefecht setzen wollen", antwortete Will.

„Aber das ist doch gar nicht nötig!"

Die beiden starrten gebannt auf den Bildschirm.

Die bewaffnete Wache, die Elizabeth auch in das Flugzeug geführt hatte, befand sich direkt vor der Tür. Als Lizzy daraus hervortrat, blickte er sich um und starrte die leicht bekleidete Frau vor sich an. Dann fing er sich wieder. „Was gibt es denn?", grummelte er.

„Wo ist denn hier die Toilette?", flötete sie.

Er deutete in Richtung Cockpit, in diesem Moment trat Elizabeth ihm zwischen die Beine und ließ dann ihr Knie in sein Gesicht knallen, er brach sofort zusammen. Sie beugte sich zu seiner Waffe hinunter und nahm diese an sich. Ihr Blick fiel auf einen schwarzen Overall, der neben ihr an der Wand hing. Sie hatte gerade ihre Hände durch die Ärmel gesteckt und wollte den Reißverschluss zu machen, als sie eine Stimme hinter sich hörte: „Aufrichten und umdrehen, aber ganz langsam, und halt deine Hände so, dass ich sie sehen kann."

Unbemerkt ließ sie ihr Handy in eine der Taschen gleiten, falls Will und der Colonel sie ausfindig machen mussten.

Der Colonel fluchte laut, als er das hörte, es musste noch einen zweiten Bodyguard an Bord geben, von dem sie nichts wussten. Er hatte Elizabeth überrascht.

Elizabeth richtete sich auf und sah ihn an, die Ohrringkamera lieferte ein scharfes Bild von ihrem Gegner. In ihrer Hand hielt sie die Waffe, die sie dem anderen Wächter abgenommen hatte.

„Fallen lassen", befahl ihr der Mann.

In diesem Moment kam ihr ein Geistesblitz, sie warf dem Mann die Waffe zu, dieser wurde von dieser Begegnung überrascht und schickte sich an, sie zu fangen, das nutzte Elizabeth aus, um hinter einem Metallschrank in Deckung zu gehen. All dies sahen Will und der Colonel von dem anderen Flugzeug aus, sie starrten gebannt auf den Bildschirm.

Die Wache schien es irgendwie vergessen zu haben, dass sie sich an Bord eines Flugzeugs befanden, er schoss. Elizabeth robbte am Boden entlang in Richtung Cockpit, dort befanden sich doch meist immer Fallschirme, sie war das letzte Mal noch vor einem halben Jahr gesprungen.

Eine der Kugeln traf ein Flugzeugfenster. Durch die sich plötzlich ändernden Druckverhältnisse fing das Flugzeug an zu trudeln, die Flugzeugtür wurde aus den Angeln gerissen, in der Kabine entstand ein immenser Sog, Gegenstände wurden aus dem Flugzeug gesogen. Elizabeth konnte sich gerade noch an einer Metallschiene festhalten, die Wache wurde von den Füßen gerissen und flog aus dem Flugzeug heraus.

Der Colonel fing an zu schwitzen, als er ihre Hände so sah, so war das nicht geplant gewesen. „Sie soll zusehen, dass sie da raus kommt", rief er.

Elizabeth hielt sich immer noch fest, der Wind zerrte an ihr, sodass sie nahezu senkrecht in der Luft hing. Jetzt konnte sie sehen, dass sich in einem abgetrennten Raum ohne Tür etwa zwei Meter von ihr entfernt Fallschirme in einer Metallgitterbox befanden, diese schlugen heftig gegen die Gittertüren, lange würde diese dem Druck nicht mehr standhalten. Langsam hangelte sie sich darauf zu, an ihr flogen Gegenstände vorbei in Richtung Flugzeugtür.

Elizabeth hielt sich in dem Türrahmen fest, mit einem Arm öffnete sie den Metallkasten und nahm einen der Fallschirme heraus, mit Mühe konnte sie sich diesen umschnallen, sie setzte sich noch eine Brille auf, dann ließ sie los und wurde aus dem Flugzeug gerissen.

Als die Kamera in ihren Ohrringen Bilder von dem blauen Himmel und einem sich öffnenden Fallschirm sendete, atmeten Will und der Colonel erleichtert auf, sie blickten von dem Bildschirm auf und sahen sich an. Der Colonel wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Oh mein Gott", sagte Will, so was hatte er auch noch nicht erlebt.

„Dieses Teufelsweib gehört dir", sagte der Colonel. „Mit so einer gefährlichen Frau kann nämlich nicht jeder umgehen."

* * *

_AN: Falls jemandem die Szene in dem Flugzeug bekannt vorkommt, ich habe die Szene entfremdet aus einer Alias-Folge, der 13. Folge aus Staffel 2, "Phase Eins" ("Phase One"). Eine meiner Lieblingsszenen, eine weitere werde ich im Laufe der Geschichte noch verwenden. Ich mochte die Serie Alias sehr gerne, leider sind in Deutschland nur die ersten beiden Staffeln ausgestrahlt worden, schade.  
Ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt euch. Reviews sind immer erwünscht!!  
_


	12. Barbecue bei den Knightleys

_AN: Jetzt kommt nur ein kleines, nettes Kapitelchen über das Nachbarschaftstreffen halt und meldet euch mal!! ;-) Auch um mir zu sagen, dass ihr es vielleicht gar nicht mögt._

_Ich weiß noch nicht, wann ich das nächste Kapitel posten kann, ich habe nämlich beschlossen, es noch einmal zu überarbeiten. Aktuell bin ich im Praktikum und auch erst wieder später Zuhause. Donnerstag ist frei, mal sehen, ich kann aber nichts versprechen..._

* * *

**Kapitel 12 – Barbecue bei den Knightleys**

Weil die beiden Herren Lizzy erst noch aus der südchinesischen See fischen mussten, tauchten die Fitzwilliams mit einer halben Stunde Verspätung bei den Nachbarn auf. So schnell sie konnten, waren sie nach Hause gefahren und hatten sich umgezogen, um dann zu Fuß zu den Knightleys zu gehen, die drei Häuser entfernt wohnten. George Knightley war Anwalt mit eigener Kanzlei, die sich auf Wirtschaftsrecht spezialisiert hatte, seine Frau Emma, geborene Woodhouse, war Nachrichtensprecherin bei einem Fernsehsender gewesen, diese Tätigkeit hatte sie aber mit der Geburt ihres ersten Sohnes Andrew aufgegeben.

Die beiden wurden von Emma begrüßt und in den Garten begleitet, sie hatte ein Barbecue vorbereitet. Fast die ganze Nachbarschaft war bereits anwesend, Lizzy und Will waren die letzten, die kamen, was von den anderen sofort zur Kenntnis genommen wurde.

„Wo wart ihr?", fragte Emma. „Anne de Bourgh erzählte, dass ihr gestern Abend noch weg gefahren seid."

„Wir waren bei meiner Schwester, Jane, in Olympia und sind über Nacht dort geblieben", sagte Lizzy schnell. „Sie hat ihre Verlobung bekannt gegeben und das haben wir gefeiert."

„Das ist ja schön", sagte Anna Weston. „So etwas muss ja ausgiebig gefeiert werden. Dann steht ja demnächst bei euch wieder eine Hochzeit an."

Lizzy und Will nickten nur.

Im Laufe der Feier wurden die zwei getrennt, Lizzy stand bei den Frauen, während Will sich bei den Männern aufhielt. Diese versuchten, ihm die Regeln von Football und Baseball klar zu machen, Will hatte da nämlich gar keine Ahnung von, als Engländer war er Fußball-Fan, von Base- und Football hielt er nicht viel – was seine Nachbarn gar nicht verstehen konnten.

Bei den Frauen drehte sich das Gespräch eher um Familie und Haushalt – ganz klischeehaft also. In einer halben Stunde erfuhr Lizzy mehr von der richtigen Zubereitung von Lasagne und der Bewässerung von Geranien, als sie eigentlich jemals wissen wollte. Von ihren Nachbarinnen waren nur wenige noch berufstätig, Mrs. Hill führte mit ihrem Mann einen recht erfolgreichen Partyservice, Mrs. Dixon war Pianistin und Mrs. Annesley Kindergärtnerin.

Während sie mit einem halben Ohr der Unterhaltung über gute Restaurants in der Umgebung folgte, beobachtete sie Will. Es war schwer zu erkennen, ob er sich wohl fühlte oder nicht, sie jedenfalls langweilte sich zu Tode.

„Wo ist eigentlich Charlotte?", fragte Lizzy schließlich Emma. Ihr war aufgefallen, dass diese nicht anwesend war.

„Oh, die kann nicht kommen. Die Collins erscheinen nicht oft zu solchen Festen", sagte die Gastgeberin. „Ich will ja keine Gerüchte verbreiten oder so, aber es soll in ihrer Ehe ziemlich kriseln."

„Ehrlich?" Das hätte Lizzy nicht gedacht, Charlotte wirkte immer so fröhlich und ausgeglichen. Dass das alles vielleicht nur Fassade war, das hätte sie nicht vermutet. „Und Anne de Bourgh erscheint auch nicht zu solchen Zusammenkünften?", fragte sie weiter.

„Nein, sie lebt sehr zurückgezogen, das ist nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter Catherine im letzten Jahr noch viel schlimmer geworden", sagte Marianne Brandon. „Das arme Ding ist ganz allein. Sie arbeitet auch von Zuhause aus, so wie du, Anne. Ich frage mich manchmal, ob sie überhaupt irgendwelche sozialen Kontakte hat."

Lizzy dachte daran, dass sie Anne de Bourgh nur jeden Morgen mit dem Hund traf, mehr wusste sie nicht von ihr, Anne hatte sich auch nicht bei ihnen vorgestellt wie all die anderen. Sie bekam auch regelmäßig Besuch von einem Lieferservice, sie konnte sich aktuell nicht erinnern, als was Anne genau arbeitete.

Mehr ließ sich zunächst nicht über ihre Nachbarn herausfinden, Lizzy konnte ja wohl kaum in deren Anwesenheit irgendwelche neugierigen Fragen stellen. Auch Will hatte da nicht mehr Glück.

Als Lizzy ein weiteres Mal Will anstarrte, drehte dieser sich plötzlich um und sah ihr in die Augen, dann schenkte er ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, das Lizzys Knie weich werden ließ. Was war bloß los mit ihr? Kurz darauf kam er zu den Frauen und tat etwas Ungewöhnliches, er legte seinen Arm um sie.

Augusta Elton war mittlerweile Elizabeths Verlobungsring aufgefallen. „Das ist ja ein ganz schöner Klunker", sagte sie. „Aber sehr schön, sehr geschmackvoll. Wie hat er dich gefragt?", fragte sie dann plötzlich.

Auf so eine Frage war Lizzy nicht vorbereitet gewesen, so schnell konnte sie sich jetzt keine Geschichte ausdenken. „Ähm…", sagte sie, „das war in…"

„Meiner Heimat England", sprang Will plötzlich für sie ein. „Ich hatte sie mit nach Hause genommen. Meine Familie hat ein Haus in Derbyshire, dort bin ich aufgewachsen. Ich hatte alles perfekt geplant, die Haushälterin hatte das perfekte Dinner arrangiert, mit Kerzenlicht und so weiter. Aber Anne wollte einfach nur spazieren gehen, wir wohnen nämlich mitten auf dem Land und sie wollte die Wälder und Wege erkunden, also ist sie einfach losmarschiert, allein. Als sie nach zwei Stunden noch nicht zurück war, bin ich ihr nachgegangen, ich war etwas wütend, das verflog aber schnell. Es wurde dunkel, als ich sie fand. Sie saß im Gras auf einer Lichtung im Wald und hat sich den Sonnenuntergang über den Hügeln angeguckt – ohne es zu wissen, hatte sie meinen Lieblingsplatz gefunden. Und dort habe ich sie einfach gefragt, ob sie meine Frau werden will, ganz ungeplant, noch nicht einmal den Ring hatte ich dabei und das Essen ist an dem Abend auch kalt geworden." Er bedachte Elizabeth mit einem liebevollen Blick.

Von den Frauen um ihn herum kam ein kollektives „Ahhh….."

„Wie romantisch", seufzte Catherine Morland. „So was werde ich auch in meinen nächsten Roman einbauen."

„Und, wie war die Hochzeit?", fragte Elinor Dashwood. „Auch so romantisch, alles ganz in weiß und so, eine große Feier?"

„Nein, so hätte meine Mutter das gerne gehabt", sagte dieses Mal Lizzy, „Aber wir haben ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht."

„Wie das denn?"

„Na ja, meine Mutter ging richtig auf in den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen und so, schließlich war ich ihre erste Tochter, die vor dem Altar stehen sollte. Sie hat sich Gedanken um alles gemacht, die Blumenarrangements, die Feierlichkeiten etc. und auf eine lange Verlobungszeit gedrängt, damit sie eine pompöse Feier perfekt organisieren könne. Aber das wollten wir beide nicht, uns war das ganze Prozedere und Drumherum gar nicht wichtig, eher im Gegenteil. Also haben wir Anfang März einfach beschlossen, uns ein Ticket zu kaufen, wir sind nach Las Vegas durchgebrannt und haben uns dort trauen lassen."

„Da muss deine Mutter aber enttäuscht gewesen sein."

„Sie hat es mit Fassung getragen, sie hat ja schließlich noch vier weitere Töchter, die unter die Haube gebracht werden müssen. Das Haus hier war im Übrigen ihr verspätetes Hochzeitsgeschenk an uns." Mittlerweise ging Lizzy im Erfinden von Geschichten ganz auf.

„Ach, deshalb haben wir euch vor eurem Einzug nie hier gesehen", sagte Mrs. Dixon.

„Ja, es war ja schon vorher klar, dass Ben nach Seattle versetzt wird und da hat sie beschlossen, uns hier ein Haus zu kaufen. Dann kam die Versetzung doch eher, weil sein Vorgänger krank geworden war und wir dachten schon, wir müssten hier in aller Hektik innerhalb von einer Woche noch ein Haus finden und umziehen. Aber meine Mutter hatte ja ersteres schon übernommen, worüber wir sehr glücklich waren. Dann mussten wir nur in aller Eile packen und den ganzen Rest übernehmen, aber kein Haus mehr finden, Gott sei Dank."

„Und ich finde, dass ihre Mutter eine gute Wahl getroffen hat", fügte Will noch hinzu.

Will blieb den ganzen restlichen Abend bei Lizzy, was die versammelte Damenwelt unheimlich süß fand. Man kam übereinstimmend zu dem Schluss, dass die zwei das verliebteste Pärchen überhaupt waren, besonders die Blicke, die der Mann seiner Ehefrau schenkte, sprachen von einer unheimlichen Zuneigung, sie war da eher zurückhaltender, aber auch bei ihr konnte man die Gefühle unmissverständlich sehen.

„Aber ich frage mich", sagte Mrs. Weston nachdenklich zu der neben ihr stehenden Mrs. Allen, „ob sich die beiden der Stärke ihrer Gefühle zueinander überhaupt bewusst sind und ob sie wissen, was der jeweils andere empfindet."

„Natürlich", antwortete diese, „die zwei sind doch immerhin miteinander verheiratet. Man geht doch so eine feste Bindung nicht ein, ohne sich vorher nicht eingehend Gedanken über die Gefühle zu machen. Wie kommst du denn da drauf?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich dachte mir das nur so, wenn man sie so beobachtet… Ach, ich irre mich wahrscheinlich."

Will und Lizzy hatten derweil gar keine Ahnung, welch überzeugende Darstellung sie denn ablieferten und ahnten nicht, dass einige Nachbarn ihre Gefühle schon besser durchschaut hatten als sie selbst.

„Willst du den ganzen Abend bei mir bleiben und den liebenden Ehemann spielen?", fragte Lizzy Will, als die beiden mal allein waren.

Dieser nickte. „Jep."

„Langweilst du dich so sehr bei den Nachbarn?", neckte sie ihn. „Du sollst doch etwas herausfinden, dafür muss man Opfer bringen."

„Na ja, ich glaube, bei denen kann ich keinen Blumentopf mehr gewinnen, weil ich einfach nicht die Football-Regeln verstehen wollte, geschweige denn irgendeine Begeisterung für dieses Spiel aufbringen konnte."

„Ich verstehe auch nicht, wie du Fan von einem Spiel sein kannst, wo 22 verrückte Männer einem Ball hinterher rennen, den noch nicht einmal in die Hand nehmen dürfen und es nicht erlaubt ist, den Gegner mit dem ganzen Körper zu tackeln."

„Fußball, das ist viel mehr als nur 22 verrückte Männer", verteidigte Will seine Lieblingssportart, „Köpfchen und Taktik und so, das spielt auch eine Rolle. Aber wie ich hier sehe, stehe ich mit meiner Vorliebe allein da… Hast du wenigstens deinen Spaß?"

„Es geht so… eigentlich langweile ich mich hier ein wenig, aber ich lerne hier Unmengen über die richtige Haushaltsführung als jemals zuvor. Meine Mutter wäre bestimmt stolz auf mich, ich konnte mich nämlich nie sonderlich für dieses Thema erwärmen." Lizzy zog eine Grimasse. „Mrs. Phillips will mir in nächster Zeit mal ein gutes Kochbuch vorbeibringen, sie war entsetzt, als sie erfuhr, dass ich nicht weiß, wie man ein Ragout zubereitet, jetzt will sie mich anscheinend so was wie adoptieren. Ich glaube, sie hält es für essenziell, dass ich so etwas weiß, sonst werde ich meinen Ehemann nicht halten können. Was sagst du als Mann dazu, muss deine zukünftige Frau unbedingt ein Ragout zustande bringen können, sonst hat sie gar keine Chance?"

„Absolut, natürlich, meine zukünftige Frau werde ich in vielen Fähigkeiten auf Herz und Nieren testen", antworte Will und lachte.

„Dann sollte ich mir vielleicht Sorgen machen, sonst werde ich nie, wie meine Mutter immer sagt, einen vernünftigen Mann mit nach Hause bringen. Kannst du mir nicht einen Tipp geben, was von Männern so erwartet wird?"

„Nö", sagte Will einfach nur. Elizabeth kam eigentlich der perfekten Frau für ihn sehr, sehr nahe.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile. „Ich mag dein Kleid", sagte Will dann plötzlich, „es steht dir wirklich sehr gut."

Lizzy merkte, dass sie rot wurde, nanu, so reagierte sie doch normalerweise nicht auf Komplimente. „Danke", sagte sie einfach nur.

Nur einmal während der ganzen Feier wurde es für die beiden irgendwie unangenehm, nämlich, als das Gespräch auf die Kinder kam.

„Und, wollt ihr auch welche?", fragte Mrs. Croft.

Von beiden kam ein nervöses „Ähh…"

„Ja", sagte Will, während Lizzy gleichzeitig mit „Nein" antwortete.

„Jetzt noch nicht", sagte sie dann schließlich, „wir haben uns da noch keine Gedanken gemacht, wir haben ja noch Zeit." Sie lächelte nervös.

„Richtig", stimmte Will schnell mit ein und wechselte das Thema.

Sehr zum Bedauern der Nachbarn verließen die Fitzwilliams als erste die Feier. Hätten sie aber den wahren Grund für deren Erschöpfung gewusst, so hätten sie es verstanden. Schließlich hatte sich die Frau, die sie als Anne Fitzwilliam kannten, sich vor nicht einmal 18 Stunden noch auf einem anderen Erdteil als Prostituierte ausgegeben.


	13. Familienenthüllungen zum zweiten

_AN: Es hat leider etwas länger gedauert, habe viel zu tun. Die nächsten zwei, drei Kapitel krieg ich hoffentlich noch nächste Woche hin, dann in der folgenden Woche ist arbeitsbedingt in jedem Fall eine Pause. Mal sehen, wie ich das noch so hinkriege, jetzt hat es ja auch schon fast 10 Tage gedauert, das tut mir leid._**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 13 – Familienenthüllungen zum zweiten**

Lizzy und Will warteten auf Informationen vom Colonel bezüglich der Daten, die sie von Elliot ergattert hatten, aber dieser meldete sich das ganze Wochenende nicht. Dafür stellte sich aber am Montag ganz überraschender Besuch ein.

* * *

Eigentlich war er nicht mehr so stark im Außendienst der CIA beschäftigt, früher war er häufiger unterwegs gewesen, in allen möglichen Ländern der Welt, besonders in die Spionage während des Kalten Krieges war er sehr stark involviert gewesen, jetzt aber war er häufiger im Büro, erledigte Analyse-Aufgaben oder er war in Langley und hielt Vorträge bei der Ausbildung von neuen jungen Agenten. 

Dass ausgerechnet er jetzt nach Seattle geschickt worden war, das hatte sich nur so zufällig und in aller Hektik ergeben. Es handelte sich anscheinend um eine Sache von höchster Priorität und Alarmstufe und da griff man auf ihn – den alten Haudegen – als vertrauensvollen Boten zurück. Agent Gardiner hatte so schnell keinen anderen finden können und so war er kurzfristig angesprochen worden. Er war am Nachmittag in Seattle gelandet und fuhr jetzt mit einem Leihwagen in Richtung Vorstadt, in der Meryton-Street sollte er zwei Agenten aufsuchen, die dort als Ehepaar stationiert waren, und ihnen etwas in einem Umschlag übergeben. Warum er den Boten spielen musste und warum man die Informationen nicht auch anderweitig überbringen konnte – die beiden hatten doch bestimmt einen Kontaktmann – das war ihm schleierhaft, aber er war auch mal ganz froh, solche Aufgaben zu erledigen. In der Agency gab es halt manchmal etwas verquere Einsatzbefehle, wenn etwas nicht so ganz nach Plan lief.

Er hielt vor der angegebenen Nummer (17), stieg aus und begutachtete das Haus. Da hatte sich die CIA wirklich nicht lumpen lassen, es war das größte Haus in der ganzen Straße. Er fragte sich, ob er in diesem Moment wohl überwacht wurde, ob eine oder sogar mehrere Kameras auf ihn ausgerichtet waren.

Er ging zur Haustür und klingelte, man hatte ihm genaue Order gegeben, wie er sich identifizieren sollte, damit auch beide Parteien wussten, dass der jeweils andere auch wirklich von der gleichen Firma kam. Innen im Haus konnte er Schritte hören, die der Tür immer näher kamen, dann wurde diese geöffnet und er blickte auf. Ihm stockte der Atem, überrascht riss er die Augen auf. _Nein, das konnte nicht sein, das war nicht seine Tochter, die ihn da anblickte, unmöglich!!!_

Lizzy reagierte geschockt, einen Moment starrte sie ihren Vater an, der dort vor der Tür stand, dann schlug sie ihm diese wieder vor der Nase zu. Sie musste sich geirrt haben, ihr Verstand hatte ihr bestimmt einen Streich gespielt, der Mann vor der Tür sah ihrem Vater bestimmt nur ähnlich, aber er war nicht wirklich Thomas Bennet.

Sie öffnete erneut die Tür, vor ihr stand immer noch vollkommen entgeistert ihr Vater. Die zwei starrten sich an.

„Na, das nenne ich mal eine Überraschung", sagte Mr. Bennet schließlich. „Soll ich hier die ganze Zeit vor der Tür stehen bleiben oder willst du deinen alten Herrn nicht mal herein bitten?"

Wortlos trat Lizzy zur Seite und ließ ihn ins Haus, sie schloss die Tür und lehnte sich dann an die Wand.

„Dad!", sagte sie dann, als sie endlich die Sprache wieder gefunden hatte. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich soll dir und deinem Partner Nachrichten von unserem – ich glaube, man kann es so sagen – gemeinsamen Arbeitgeber bringen. Aber erst die Losung, wobei ich nicht wirklich glaube, dass du zu den Bösen gehörst, ich finde so etwas immer lächerlich. _Werd ich zum Augenblicke sagen:/ Verweile doch! du bist so schön!_", begann Mr. Bennet auf perfektem Deutsch.

„_Dann magst du mich in Fesseln schlagen/ Dann will ich gern zugrund gehen!/Dann mag die Totenglocke schallen/Dann bist du deines Dienstes frei_", fuhr Elizabeth ebenfalls in nahezu aktzentfreiem Deutsch fort.

„_Die Uhr mag steh, der Zeiger fallen/Es sie die Zeit für mich vorbei_", beendete Mr. Bennet den Absatz.

„Na dann." Elizabeths Stimme klang immer noch ungewöhnlich hoch. „Kann ich dir etwas anbieten?" Das war das erste, was ihr in den Sinn kam.

„Ich glaube, auf den Schock brauche ich nen Schnaps", sagte Mr. Bennet.

„Komm mit in die Küche, Alkohol habe ich nicht da, aber ich glaube, ein starker Kaffee wird seine Wirkung auch nicht verfehlen."

Vater und Tochter setzten sich gegenüber und sahen sich an.

„Tja", begann schließlich Mr. Bennet, „ich muss sagen, mir fehlen einfach die Worte, ich kann meine Überraschung kaum beschreiben. Dass du bei der CIA gelandet bist, damit hätte ich ehrlich nicht gerechnet. Wie lange bist du schon dabei, Lizzy?"

„Seit drei Jahren, ich bin auf der Uni angeworben worden. Aber Dad, ich kann das ganze nur zurückgeben, ich hielt dich für einen ganz normalen Vertreter, ich hätte dich nie im Leben auch für einen Agenten gehalten! Du musst schon eine Ewigkeit dabei sein."

„35 Jahre."

„Fast den ganzen Kalten Krieg!", sagte Lizzy fassungslos. „Und du hast es die ganze Zeit vor deiner Familie geheim halten können, unglaublich, dass nie jemand etwas gemerkt hat."

„Nun ja, deine Mutter hat sich schon manchmal gewundert, wo die blauen Flecken und Kratzer und so herkamen, aber sie ist ja nie der Typ gewesen, der Fragen stellt. Mittlerweile bin ich ja nur noch in der Analyse und in der Ausbildung tätig. Dass ich heute hier bin, das hat sich auch nur so ganz kurzfristig ergeben, total zufällig. Ich hätte ja nie im Leben erwartet, dass ich meine eigene Tochter hier treffen würde. Ich dachte echt, du arbeitest für eine Bank und hältst dich jetzt in Neuseeland auf. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es eine Tarnfirma der CIA ist. Ich kenne einige, aber deine war nicht dabei."

„Ich hasse es, dass ich euch nicht die Wahrheit sagen kann. Ich muss jedes Mal aufpassen, was ich sage, wenn ich zu Hause bin."

„Aber du machst es gut, auch ich hatte nicht den geringsten Verdacht. Okay, aber ich habe dich auch nie über so bankspezifische Sachen ausgefragt, davon hast du bestimmt keine Ahnung, oder?"

„Nein, gar nicht. Ich kann gerade noch den Zinseszins ausrechnen, mehr aber nicht."

„Was machst du so bei der CIA, was sind deine Spezialfähigkeiten?"

„Na ja, wegen meiner Mathematikkenntnisse bin ich eigentlich fürs Hacken und für Kryptologie vorgesehen gewesen. Aber dann bin ich vor zwei Jahren in der Spezialeinheit von Agent Gardiner gelandet und seitdem jette ich um die Welt, mache Gefangene, sammele Informationen und so weiter. Ich bin im ziemlich aktiven Außendienst."

„Das ist schön, Außendienst habe ich auch immer gerne gemacht, es ist schön gefährlich manchmal, Nervenkitzel und Adrenalin pur… Manchmal vermisse ich das… Aber was macht eine Agentin deines Kalibers, jemand aus dem Außendienst, dann hier in einer normalen amerikanischen Vorstadt?"

„Na ja, das alles hier ist Top Secret. Wir überwachen die Straße hier, weil ein Waffenschieber hier früher oder später auftauchen wird. Ich bin bei der Überwachung gelandet, weil ich erstens als einzige Frau in unserer Einheit abkömmlich war und zweitens bin ich sehr stark in den Fall involviert. Außerdem sind meine praktischen Fähigkeiten auch nicht gerade hinderlich, wenn Armarillo – so der Name des Waffenschiebers – hier auftaucht."

„Du bist also eine gute Agentin?", fragte ihr Vater.

„Man sagt so, ja."

„Ah, sehr bescheiden, meine kleine Lizzy. Ich wette, wenn du mir von allen deinen Einsätzen in den letzten zwei Jahren unter Agent Gardiner – er soll ja ein ganz vortrefflicher Agent sein – erzählen würdest, dann würde ich vor lauter Hochachtung vom Stuhl fallen."

„Oh… nun ja, ich habe schon einiges gemacht und schon viel von der Welt gesehen."

„Bist du polyglott?"

„Ja."

„Gut, gut… dann sag mir mal, du Superagentin, warum du so überrascht warst, als ich an der Tür stand. Du hättest mich doch eigentlich schon längst auf den Kamerabildern sehen müssen. Dir ist doch nicht etwas entgangen, oder?"

„Nein, das ist ganz einfach, es ist Wills Schicht, ich war gerade beim Bügeln."

Mr. Bennet fiel wieder ein, dass Lizzy und ihr Partner ja ein Ehepaar spielten und wollte gerade fragen, wer letzterer denn wohl war, als es erneut an der Tür klingelte.

Lizzy fluchte. „Das wird wohl wieder eine Nachbarin sein", sagte sie und ging, um die Tür zu öffnen.

Draußen stand Mrs. Phillips. „Guten Tag, Mrs. Fitzwilliam, ich wollte eben nur das versprochene Kochbuch vorbei bringen. Außerdem habe ich Ihnen etwas mitgebracht, was ich Ihnen zeigen wollte." Sie hielt einen Beutel mit Fisch hoch. „Ich habe auf dem Markt frischen Fisch gekauft und wollte Ihnen zeigen, wie man diesen zubereiten kann."

Mrs. Phillips kam so was von ungelegen. Das schien diese aber gar nicht zu merken. Sie trat an Lizzy vorbei ins Haus.

„Ähm…", sagte Lizzy jetzt und überlegte, wie sie am wenigsten unhöflich sein sollte. „Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen…"

„Wo ist denn hier die Küche?", fragte Mrs. Phillips. „Der Fisch sollte sofort in den Kühlschrank."

„Tja, Mrs. Phillips, ich habe gerade Besuch, können wir das verschieben?"

„Ja, natürlich, aber den Fisch würde ich Ihnen schon gerne eben zeigen."

So musste Lizzy Mrs. Phillips, die sich einfach nur aufdrängte, doch in die Küche führen.

„Dad, das ist Mrs. Phillips, sie wohnt direkt gegenüber. Mrs. Phillips, das ist mein Vater, Thomas Leigh."

Mr. Bennet fiel sofort auf, dass Lizzy ihn umbenannt hatte. _Leigh, das musste ihr falscher Mädchenname sein._ Er kannte noch nicht einmal ihren Decknamen, bemerkte er jetzt und nichts von ihrer Deckgeschichte. Da würden sie wohl einiges improvisieren müssen.

„Mr. Leigh, sehr erfreut", sagte Mrs. Phillips. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu der Verlobung Ihrer Tochter. Ich glaube, Jane war der Name. Mrs. Fitzwilliam erzählte am Freitag davon."

„Vielen Dank, ja, wir freuen uns sehr." _Ihr Nachname war also Fitzwilliam._

„Und, laufen die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen jetzt schon?" Mrs. Phillips war einfach nur neugierig. „Ihre Tochter erzählte, dass Ihre Frau da eine Schwäche für hat."

„Ja, meine Frau läuft zur Höchstform auf", sagte Mr. Bennet – das entsprach ja auch der Wahrheit, Mrs. Bennet machte sich gerade allerlei Gedanken um Janes Hochzeit mit Charles Bingley. Und das, wo noch nicht einmal ein Datum feststand. „Deshalb bin ich auch überraschenderweise hier, ich habe mich spontan entschlossen, meine Tochter hier in Seattle zu besuchen, um dem ganzen Trubel zu entkommen."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich ja noch, wie das bei uns war – ich habe ja selbst zwei Töchter, wissen Sie, mittlerweile sind diese glücklich verheiratet. Aber bei Ihnen wird es dann ja wohl die erste Zeremonie werden, nach der Blitzhochzeit ihrer Anne. Waren Sie nicht enttäuscht, als Sie erfuhren, dass Sie Ihre Tochter gar nicht zum Altar führen konnten?"

_Anne war also ihr Vorname, aber was zum Teufel hatte sie den Nachbarn über die Hochzeit erzählt?_

„Öhm, ein bisschen schon, aber ein bisschen hatte ich so etwas auch schon vermutet. Meine kleine Annie hat den Dickkopf und den starken Willen von ihrem Vater geerbt."

„Mein Vater hat Ben und mir unseren Ausflug nach Las Vegas schnell verziehen – schneller als meine Mutter", sagte Lizzy schnell.

_Ihr Mann hieß also Ben und sie hatten anscheinend in Las Vegas geheiratet, gab es da noch etwas, was er wissen sollte?_

„Ja, dafür mag ich meinen Schwiegersohn ja auch einfach viel zu gerne. Ich sehe ja auch, wie glücklich die beiden sind." _Hoffentlich stimmte das._

„Natürlich, für das Glück der Kinder tut man so einiges. Sie haben Ihrer Tochter dann ja auch dieses wunderschöne Haus hier geschenkt, wie sind Sie denn auf unsere Straße gekommen?"

_Hatte er das?_ Auf diese Frage konnte er jetzt so schnell keine Antwort geben. Musste er glücklicherweise auch nicht, in diesem Moment hörte man, wie die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde und jemand herein kam.

„Das wird mein Mann sein", sagte Lizzy schnell und warf ihrem Vater einen warnenden Blick zu. Es stand wohl eine weitere Überraschung an. „Ben?", rief Lizzy laut. „Ich bin in der Küche, wir haben Besuch."

Das wusste Will, _er_ hatte auf den Überwachungsbildern gesehen, dass Mr. Bennet bei ihnen aufgetaucht war. Einen Augenblick dachte er, er müsse sich irren, dann wollte er schon Lizzy anrufen und sie vorwarnen, aber da hatte Mr. Bennet schon geklingelt. Er hatte Lizzys Reaktion mitbekommen, wie sie zunächst geschockt die Tür wieder zugeschlagen hatte und ihn dann eingelassen hatte. Es musste also wirklich ihr Vater sein. Was wollte er hier? Das musste schon ein irrer Zufall sein. Mr. Bennet war doch Vertreter, wenn er sich recht erinnerte, aber der Bundesstaat Washington gehörte wohl kaum zu seinem Gebiet… Aber Moment, Vertreter? Das könnte doch auch eine Tarnung sein… eine Entschuldigung dafür, dass er häufig nicht da war… Konnte Mr. Bennet vielleicht auch Agent sein und war mit Informationen zu ihnen geschickt worden? Er hatte ziemlich zielstrebig gewirkt, er hatte genau gewusst, wohin er musste und die Umgebung genauestens beobachtet… Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto wahrscheinlicher wurde es. Mr. Bennet war bestimmt nicht als Vertreter unterwegs. Er führte keinerlei Utensilien mit sich, Muster von den Produkten, die er verkaufen wollte… und der Wagen war ein Leihwagen. Will entschloss sich, jetzt sofort nach Hause zurückzukehren, wenn Mr. Bennet, wie er vermutete, von der CIA geschickt worden war, dann gab es bestimmt Neuigkeiten.

Jetzt ging er gerade in die Küche.

Mr. Bennet blieb zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von einer halten Stunde die Luft weg. William Darcy, Charles Bingleys bester Freund, war Lizzys Partner? Aber der kam doch aus Großbritannien, was hatte er mit der CIA zu tun? Außerdem hatte ihm seine Frau tagelang damit in den Ohren gelegen, wie viel reicher als Charles Bingley William Darcy doch war, der musste doch eigentlich gar nicht arbeiten, was zum Teufel macht er dann beim Geheimdienst? Damit hatte er ja jetzt am allerwenigsten gerechnet.

Will tat so, als sei er überrascht, hatte er doch gemerkt, dass auch Mrs. Philipps noch in der Küche war. _Was machte die denn hier? _

„Hallo Thomas", begrüßte er Mr. Bennet und hoffte, dass Lizzy ihn auch als solchen vorgestellt hatte, immerhin hatten sie ja abgemacht, dass sie bei den Familienhintergründen meist bei der Wahrheit bleiben würden. Dann spielte Mr. Bennet jetzt wohl auch seinen Schwiegervater.

„Hallo mein Sohn", antwortete dieser dann auch, nachdem er sich von seinem anfänglichen Schock erholt hatte. „Ich dachte, ich statte dir und meiner Tochter mal einen Überraschungsbesuch ab. Ich hoffe, ich komme nicht ungelegen."

„Ganz und gar nicht, es ist schön, dass du mal wieder vorbei schaust. Wie geht es Mary, Kitty und ihrer Mutter?" Er konnte sich jetzt beim besten Willen nicht mehr erinnern, wie Mrs. Bennet mit Vornamen hieß.

„Denen geht es gut, sie lassen schön grüßen."

Will setzte sich ebenfalls auf einen der Barhocker in der Küche.

Mittlerweile war auch bei Mrs. Phillips ein Licht aufgegangen. „Ich glaube, ich störe hier ja auch nur", sagte sie. „Ich werde zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt dann noch einmal wieder kommen, Mrs. Fitzwilliam, wenn Sie dann Zeit haben. Die Sachen lasse ich dann schon einmal hier."

Sie stand auf und Lizzy begleitete sie zur Tür. Mr. Bennet und Will blieben in der Küche zurück. Ersterer sah den jungen Mann mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Also, ich habe ja eben schon den Schock meines Lebens gehabt, als ich herausfand, dass meine Tochter Geheimagentin ist, aber dass auch Sie, Mr. Darcy, zu unserem elitären Kreis gehören, damit hätte ich ja noch weniger gerechnet."

„Na ja, nicht ganz so elitär", sagte Lizzy, die gerade wieder durch die Tür herein kam. „Will kommt vom britischen MI-6. Der Einsatz hier ist eine Zusammenarbeit zwischen seinem und unserem Land."

„Und deshalb spielt ihr zwei hier das glückliche Ehepaar und horcht die Nachbarn aus, bis der Waffenschieber auftaucht? Ihr müsstet ja jetzt sieben oder acht Wochen hier wohnen, wenn ich danach gehe, wann Lizzy angeblich nach Neuseeland abgereist ist. Wie lange habe ich denn dann schon einen Schwiegersohn?"

„Laut der Heiratsurkunde seit März dieses Jahres", sagte Lizzy.

„Kennt ihr zwei euch überhaupt schon so lange?"

„Nein."

„Kanntet ihr euch schon, als Sie zu uns zu Besuch kamen, Mr. Darcy? Als Sie mit Jane und Charles auf Longbourn zu Besuch waren?"

„Ähm, ja, da kannten wir uns eine Woche", sagte Will.

Mr. Bennet erinnerte sich, wie damals zeitgleich bei den beiden die Handys geklingelt hatten. „Ihr seid damals zu einem Einsatz abberufen worden, oder? Während eures Besuchs, als ihr zwei auf einmal wieder nach LA zurück musstet."

Die beiden nickten. „Wir sind am gleichen Abend noch nach Shanghai geflogen", sagte Will.

„Interessant… Und, habt ihr irgendeine Ahnung, wie lange der Einsatz hier noch dauern könnte?"

„Nein", sagte Lizzy, „aber ich glaube, nicht mehr allzu lange. Wir haben Informationen erbeutet, die vielleicht sehr hilfreich sein könnten."

„Ach ja, das ist ja der eigentliche Grund für meinen Besuch. Ich soll euch das hier geben." Mr. Bennet reichte seiner Tochter einen versiegelten DIN-A4-Umschlag. In ihm befanden sich Dokumente und eine Nachricht vom Colonel.

_Elizabeth, Will,_

_es gibt ganz aktuelle Entwicklungen, die mich dazu zwingen, weitere Nachforschungen anzustellen. Deshalb kann ich euch das hier auch nicht persönlich bringen, mit der Post wäre es wohl auch etwas zu gefährlich, deshalb wird die CIA einen vertrauenswürdigen Boten schicken. Die Unterlagen enthalten Informationen über eine Waffe, die sich in Armarillos Besitz befindet und die er wahrscheinlich demnächst verkaufen wird. Die Lage ist ernster als erwartet – das werdet ihr selbst sehen._

_Die Hinweise, die wir bei der Auswertung der Elliot-Dokumente erhalten haben, waren dabei sehr hilfreich, wir konnten eine Menge bezüglich Armarillo und seinem Käufer ausfindig machen, wahrscheinlich handelt es sich um einen international gesuchten Terroristen._

_Es könnte sein, dass wir euch demnächst noch einmal im Ausland benötigen, haltet euch also bereit. Ich sehe vorbei, sobald ich wieder in den Staaten bin._

_Ansonsten, die Unterlagen geben Anlass zur Sorge – seht selbst. Passt auf euch auf._

_Grüße,_

_der Colonel_

Will und Elizabeth sahen sich die Unterlagen an, auch Mr. Bennet warf einen neugierigen Blick darauf.

„Der AVI?", sagte Lizzy überrascht. „Ich dachte, den gäbe es gar nicht, es sei alles bloß ein Gerücht gewesen."

„Anscheinend wohl nicht und der befindet sich in Armarillos Besitz?", sagte Will gleichfalls erschüttert. „Die Lage ist wirklich sehr ernst."

„Kann mir vielleicht mal jemand sagen, was der AVI ist?", fragte Mr. Bennet neugierig.

„Na ja, vor ca. 2 ½ Jahren gab es da mal so ein Gerücht, dass irgendein Wissenschaftler eine neue High-Tech-Waffe erfunden habe, die mit elektromagnetischen Impulsen arbeitet", erklärte Lizzy. „Sie soll hochgefährlich sein. Setzt man sie ein, wird die ganze Technik innerhalb eines Umkreises von 50 km zerstört, es funktioniert nichts mehr, nicht einmal mehr die Kaffeemaschine oder so. Stell dir mal vor, sie wird im Großraum LA oder jeder anderen beliebigen Großstadt eingesetzt – der Supergau. Das schlimme ist aber, dass sie klein und wieder aufladbar ist. Würde man sie also in LA einsetzen, kann man das Ding in den Koffer packen, wieder mit Energie versorgen und fünf Stunden später in San Francisco oder so erneut starten – es ist also eine moderne Massenvernichtungswaffe, sozusagen. Menschen, kommen dabei, glaube ich, aber nicht zu Schaden, man landet nur technologisch gesehen wieder in der Steinzeit. Ich habe es nur so halb mitbekommen. Die CIA hat damals natürlich danach gefahndet, ich nehme an, der MI-6 auch?" Will nickte. „Aber man konnte keinerlei Anhaltspunkte finden, dass der AVI auch wirklich hergestellt worden war. Noch nicht einmal die Identität des besagten Wissenschaftlers konnte man bestätigen. Die ganze Sache ist im Sande verlaufen und wohl als nicht wichtig abgestempelt worden."

„Aber jetzt scheint sie ja aktueller denn ja zu sein", sagte Will. „Wenn sich die Waffe wirklich in Armarillos Besitz befindet und er sie für gutes Geld an skrupellose Terroristen weiter verkauft, die sie in jedem Fall einsetzen werden, dann sieht es böse aus."

„Das bedeutet, ihr müsst Armarillo lebend finden", stellte Mr. Bennet fest, „um den Aufenthaltsort dieses AVI-Geräts herauszubekommen. Ich denke, beide Geheimdienste haben ein großes Interesse daran."

„Wahrscheinlich."

„Ich frage mich, was es so wichtiges gab, dass der Colonel außer Landes musste", sagte Lizzy. „Es müssen wichtige Ereignisse sein…"

„Es muss wirklich dringend gewesen sein…", sagte Will nachdenklich. „Eigentlich hätte er uns die Sachen wohl persönlich überbringen müssen."

„Der Colonel, ist das euer Kontaktmann?", fragte Mr. Bennet. „Das ist nicht zufällig auch jemand, den ich kennen könnte, oder?"

„Wohl kaum, er ist Brite und Wills Cousin", sagte Lizzy.

„Er ist Ihr Cousin, Mr. Darcy? Gibt es sonst noch etwas, was ich wissen sollte? Haben wir noch mehr gemeinsame Bekannte beim Geheimdienst? Zum Beispiel den Verlobten meiner ältesten Tochter…"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Charles arbeitet wirklich für Bingley Logistics, er ist ein ganz anständiger Unternehmer – jedenfalls soweit ich weiß und das beurteilen kann. Es bleibt da natürlich auch die Unsicherheit, ich kenne ja wohl kaum alle Mitglieder jeder Abteilung."

„Na, dann bin ich ja beruhigt, aber mal ganz ehrlich, Charles würde ich noch weniger für einen Geheimagenten halten als Sie, Mr. Darcy, dafür ist er einfach zu gutmütig."

„Stimmt", sagte Lizzy.

„Wo Sie doch sozusagen mein Schwiegersohn sind, da können wir uns doch eigentlich auch duzen, oder?", fragte Mr. Bennet Will. „Sie hatten es eben schon ganz richtig gemacht, ich heiße Thomas."

„Will."

Die beiden schüttelten sich die Hand.

„So, und jetzt will ich alles wissen", sagte Mr. Bennet. „Erzähl mir alles Lizzy, von der Ausbildung, den Aufträgen, Erfolgen, einfach jedes Detail. Ich habe das Gefühl, als kenne ich meine eigene Tochter nicht richtig."

Lizzy genoss es richtig, mit ihrem Vater offen reden zu können. Sie erzählte ihm von allem, was sich in den vergangenen Jahren zugetragen hatte, fragte aber auch selbst nach seinen eigenen Einsätzen – nach seiner 35jährigen Karriere konnte er eine Menge berichten.

Schließlich musste Mr. Bennet aber gehen – seine Frau erwartete ihm vor dem Dunkelwerden zu Hause und deshalb musste er zum Flughafen aufbrechen. Vorher bat er noch um ein Wort mit Will allein.

Lizzy, die annahm, dass ihr Vater ihm die typischen Worte wie „Pass ja auf meine kleine Tochter auf, sonst…" mitgeben wollte, hielt sich zurück.

In der Tat aber sagte Mr. Bennet nichts dergleichen, er wusste, dass seine Tochter eine gute Agentin war und keinen Aufpasser brauchte. Er sah es zwar nicht gern, dass sich seine Tochter in Gefahr begab, er hatte im Laufe seiner Karriere schon viele Kollegen und enge Freunde verloren und hätte sich für seine Lieblingstochter einen anderen, ungefährlichen Beruf gewünscht, aber das hatte wohl nicht sein sollen. Er wusste, dass er sich jetzt Sorgen um sie machen würde, dass er sich fragen würde, was sie jetzt wohl machte und ob es ihr gut ging – man konnte ja, nach allem, was er gehört hatte, nie sicher sein, wo sie gerade war – obwohl er wusste, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich eine der besten Agentinnen aktuell bei der CIA war. Sie war ja nicht umsonst bei Gardiners Einheit gelandet. Er musste akzeptieren, dass seine kleine Lizzy für sich einen Weg gewählt hatte, den er ihr nicht geraten hätte. Er hütete sich natürlich davor, ihr so etwas zu sagen. Und mit William Darcy wollte er etwas ganz anderes besprechen.

„Will", sagte er deshalb ganz väterlich zu jenem, „da es sich um meine Tochter handelt, kann ich deine Gefühle gut verstehen, aber auch dir sollte das Verbot von persönlichen Beziehungen zwischen Agenten bekannt sein." Will schaute Lizzys Vater verdattert an. Waren seine Gefühle denn so offensichtlich? „Deshalb, halte dich zurück, sonst kann es gefährlich werden – das Verbot gibt es nicht umsonst." Über die Gefühle seiner Tochter war er sich im Übrigen nicht so sicher.

Dann verabschiedete er sich und fuhr davon.

* * *

_AN: Ach ja, der AVI, die Abkürzung hat nichts zu bedeuten und auch nichts mit dem Format für Videos zu tun. Am Anfang war das einfach nur ein Lückenfüller, es sind soz. meine Initialien und dabei ist es dann einfach geblieben.  
Ich weiß auch, dass diese Sache mit den elektromagnetischen Impulsen nicht von mir ist, ich habe das mal irgendwo gelesen und dann jetzt übernommen, ich kann mich aber beim besten Willen nicht mehr daran erinnern, wo das war. Die Idee stammt also nicht komplett aus meiner Feder.  
Diese Erkennungslosung, wer sie nicht erkannt hat, sie ist aus einem deutschen Klassiker: Faust I. Es ist ein Absatz, den Faust sagt, in der Szene "Studierzimmer", als er mit Mephisto Pakt und Wette abschließt.__  
_


	14. Nur ein Tanz

_AN: So, jetzt kommt ein ganz niedliches, kleines Kapitelchen, das mir unheimlich viel Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hat, von dem ich aber glaube und hoffe, dass es auch trotzdem gefällt. :-D_**  
**

**Kapitel 14 – Nur ein Tanz**

Obwohl Will und Lizzy gespannt auf Neuigkeiten waren, warteten sie die nächsten zwei Tage vergeblich, der Colonel meldete sich nicht. Dafür erreichte Lizzy eine ganz andere Nachricht. Jane schickte ihr am Mittwoch eine E-Mail und teilte ihr das Hochzeitsdatum mit. Sie saß am Abend wieder einmal mit Will zusammen und schaute ihre Mails am Laptop nach, während Will Fernseh guckte.

„Du solltest dir für das erste Wochenende im März nächsten Jahres nichts vornehmen", teilte sie ihm mit.

„Warum das denn?", fragte Will verwirrt und schaute sie an.

„Da heiraten Jane und Charles und, falls du es schon vergessen hast: Wir werden als Trauzeugen neben den beiden am Altar stehen."

„Ach ja… und ich dachte schon, du wolltest da unseren ersten Hochzeitstag feiern", witzelte er.

„Nichts gegen dich, aber ich hoffe, dass wir unseren ersten Hochzeitstag nicht feiern müssen. Bis dahin bin ich hier längst verrückt geworden."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen."

Die beiden schwiegen und beschäftigten sich jeweils mit ihren Sachen.

„Was kann man den beiden eigentlich zur Hochzeit schenken?", fragte Lizzy schließlich. „Eigentlich sollte man doch denken, dass die zwei alles haben, oder?"

„Das befürchte ich auch schon fast", antwortete Will. „Es wird definitiv schwer werden."

„Ist Charles eigentlich wirklich so reich, wie meine Mutter gesagt hat?"

„Das ist aber eine ganz schön impertinente Frage", neckte Will sie. „Und ich dachte, auf so etwas würdest du nicht achten."

„Jede Frau ist an einer gewissen finanziellen Sicherheit interessiert", sagte Lizzy und lachte.

„Dann hättest du aber zu mir sehr nett sein müssen." Will schlug jetzt in die gleiche Kerbe, solche ironischen Gespräche kamen zwischen den beiden häufiger vor. „Schließlich biete ich eine hohe finanzielle Sicherheit."

„Hey, man achtet ja nicht _nur_ auf so etwas, hältst du mich denn allen Ernstes für so oberflächlich, dass ich nur auf Geld achte? Er sollte natürlich auch gut aussehen."

„Du stellst ja fast unmögliche Anforderungen."

„Natürlich, ich will mich ja selbst auch nicht unter Wert verkaufen", sagte Lizzy gespielt arrogant und warf spielerisch ihre Haare zurück.

„Wenn du meinst", sagte Will nur. „Aber um deine anfängliche Frage zu beantworten: Ja, er ist es. Jane hat schon einen ziemlich guten Fang gemacht, Charles gehörte bestimmt zu den begehrten Junggesellen."

„Du eigentlich auch?", fragte Lizzy.

„Natürlich, mir liegen die Frauen zu Füßen – ich erzählte es doch bereits."

„Du bist ein Macho."

„Bin ich gar nicht, ich bin nur ehrlich."

„Frauen würden sich nie so demütigen lassen, nur um sich einen reichen Mann zu angeln."

„Oh doch, das würden einige, glaub es mir. Ich kann dir Geschichten erzählen… Am schlimmsten ist Charles' Schwester Caroline." Will schüttelte sich. „Die meint, irgendein besonderes Anrecht auf mich zu haben, nur weil ich mit ihrem Bruder befreundet bin."

„Das muss echt schlimm sein, wenn einem die Frauen so nachlaufen", sagte Lizzy ironisch.

„Du musst dich darüber gar nicht lustig machen, das ist es manchmal echt."

„Du hast es schon schwer."

„Ja, das habe ich."

„Wenn die Frauen wüssten, dass du hier in Seattle eine falsche Ehefrau sitzen hast." Lizzy grinste.

„Die würden sich fragen, was du denn hast, dass du _mich_ hast an dich binden können."

„Einen Arbeitsvertrag mit der CIA?"

„Jo, und deshalb können wir uns nach dem Ablauf dieser Mission auch wieder ganz problematisch scheiden lassen." Obwohl er das eigentlich gar nicht wollte.

„In der Tat, dann gebe ich dich wieder frei für die lechzende Damenwelt."

„Du bist zu großzügig."

Lizzy wandte sich wieder dem Laptop zu und schrieb ihre Antwort an Jane fertig.

„Muss man auf der Hochzeit eigentlich tanzen?", fragte Will.

„Natürlich, was ist das denn für eine Frage. Du musst mit der Braut tanzen und wahrscheinlich auch mit mir – und einigen anderen hoffnungsvollen Damen, Charles' Schwester wird wohl auch da sein."

„Och nee…"

„Wieso, kannst du es nicht?"

„Natürlich kann ich tanzen, ich bin doch ein britischer Gentleman, da lernt man so etwas. Ich tue es bloß nicht gerne."

„Wieso, hast du Angst, dass irgendwelche geldgeilen Frauen dich noch auf der Tanzfläche verführen wollen?"

„Haha, nein, ich mag es bloß einfach nicht."

„Wieso, Tanzen macht doch Spaß! Du hast wahrscheinlich die falschen Partnerinnen gehabt."

„Vielleicht."

Will hielt das Thema für erledigt, als Lizzy plötzlich aufstand, zur Anlage lief, eine Weile in den CDs rumkramte und dann eine in den CD-Player schob.

„Was hast du denn jetzt vor?", fragte Will neugierig.

Lizzy kam auf ihn zu. „Steh auf", sagte sie. „Ich werde mit dir tanzen."

„Wie bitte?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden, du Tanzmuffel, wir zwei werden jetzt miteinander tanzen."

„Keine Chance."

„Ach, komm schon, jetzt hab dich nicht so. Mehr als dich blamieren und mir auf die Füße treten, kannst du doch nicht."

„Wie ich schon sagte, ich _kann_ tanzen, ich _will_ nur nicht." Er hatte Angst, ihr so nahe zu sein.

„Ich lasse nicht mit mir diskutieren, steh schon auf." Sie zog heftig an seinen Armen. „Und ich werde dich so lange nerven, bis du nachgibst. Komm schon, 007, oder ist das vielleicht eine unlösbare Mission für dich?", neckte sie ihn.

Schließlich gab Will nach. Er wusste irgendwie, dass sie doch keine Ruhe geben würde und außerdem hatte der Tanz mit ihr doch einen gewissen Reiz…

Als erstes kam ein schnelleres Stück, sodass ihr Körperkontakt nicht ganz so eng war, zudem musste Will, wie er merkte, sich zunächst auch noch ein bisschen auf die Schritte konzentrieren. Er war etwas aus der Übung, fand sich aber schnell wieder ein.

Lizzy lächelte ihn an. „Siehst du, es geht doch", sagte sie.

Der Umschwung kam, als das Lied endete und ein sehr viel Langsameres folgte. Unwillkürlich kamen sich die beiden näher, Will hielt Lizzy jetzt fest im Arm, sie hatte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelegt. Will wollte Lizzy gar nicht mehr loslassen. Er wünschte sich, dass das Lied nie enden möge.

Lizzy fragte sich, warum ihr Herz auf einmal so schnell schlug, es war doch nur ein Tanz… unter seinem Poloshirt konnte sie seine Muskeln spüren, sie merkte, dass er unheimlich gut roch… komisch, dass sie sich jetzt über so etwas Gedanken machte. Das war William Darcy, ihr Partner, vor etwas mehr als zwei Monaten hatten sie sich noch gehasst, und jetzt war er ein guter Freund, mehr nicht… Jetzt waren ihre Gefühle in Aufruhr geraten, sie erinnerte sich an die Szene im Flugzeug, als plötzlich sein Bild vor ihren Augen erschienen war… Er war definitiv ein toller Mann, nett, witzig, sie konnte sich seine Gesellschaft nicht mehr wegdenken. Sie war so gern mit ihm zusammen, wenn er sie anlächelte, dann wurde ihr ganz warm ums Herz, seine Grübchen waren soooo niedlich. Moment, sie hatte sich doch nicht etwa in ihn verliebt, oder?

In diesem Moment endete der zweite Song.

„Ich denke, zwei Lieder reichen, oder?", fragte Will heiser.

„Ja", sagte Lizzy leise und schaute auf.

Keiner der beiden machte Anstalten, den anderen loszulassen. Sie standen sich immer noch sehr nahe, er hatte eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte gelegt, sie ihre auf seinen Arm. Sie blickte ihm jetzt direkt in die Augen. _Sie sind wirklich schokoladenbraun,_ dachte Lizzy und er hielt sie mit seinem intensiven Blick fest.

„Liz", sagte er leise und strich mit seinem Daumen sanft über ihre Wange, sein Atem ging nur noch stoßweise. Sie starrte ihn jetzt nur noch erwartungsvoll an, ihre Gesichter kamen sich immer näher…

Als sie sich küssten, fühlte es sich einfach nur _richtig_ an, anders konnte es Lizzy, wenn sie es später hätte beschreiben sollen, nicht mehr sagen. Alles rund um sie herum war vergessen, alles was zählte, waren sie beide.

Es klingelte an der Tür. Die beiden schreckten auf und wurden zurück in die Wirklichkeit katapultiert. Schreckartig ließen sie einander los, als hätten sie sich verbrannt. Sie starrten sich an und wurden rot. Was hatten sie getan?? Will fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar.

„Ahhhh", sagte er. „Ich gehe zur Tür" und ließ eine vollkommen verwirrte Lizzy im Wohnzimmer zurück.

Was war denn jetzt passiert?

Es war der Colonel.

„Guten Abend", sagte er, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat und sich ungefragt auf das Sofa setzte. „Nette Musik."

Er merkte sofort, dass mit Elizabeth und Will etwas nicht stimmte. „Störe ich etwa?", fragte er.

„Nein", beeilten sich die beiden zu sagen.

„Okay." Der Colonel beäugte sie kritisch, irgendetwas war anders… „Sicher?"

„Ja", antwortete Lizzy.

„Was gibt es denn?", fragte Will. Er klang irgendwie komisch und sah aus, als fühle er sich unwohl.

„Oh, ich bringe Neuigkeiten und einen weiteren Einsatzbefehl."

„Das ist schön", sagte Lizzy. Ihre Stimme klang ungewöhnlich hoch.

Wobei hatte er die beiden bloß unterbrochen?, fragte sich der Colonel. Sie waren definitiv befangen. Fühlten sie sich, als seien sie erwischt worden? Er merkte ihr Unbehagen sofort, sie mieden einander, irgendwie.

„Wohin geht's denn?", fragte Will. „Und wann müssen wir los?"

„Es geht in unsere Heimat, das liebe Großbritannien. Ich habe dort nach einigen Hinweisen eine Person ausmachen können, die uns mit noch mehr Informationen versorgen kann. Packt eure Sachen, wir fliegen morgen früh um 10."

„Gut, gibt es was besonderes, was wir wissen sollten?", fragte Elizabeth.

„Nein, alles weitere ergibt sich."

Dieses Mal entstand eine unangenehme Stille. Elizabeth starrte auf ihre Hände, Will auf den Couchtisch und der Colonel beobachtete die beiden aufmerksam. Gestritten hatten sie sich nicht, so glaubte er (richtig). Aber sie fühlten sich definitiv unwohl.

„Kann ich heute bei euch übernachten, in einem der freien Zimmer? Wir müssen ja ohnehin morgen gemeinsam los."

„Sehr gern", antworteten beide sofort. Warum hatte der Colonel bloß das Gefühl, dass die zwei auf keinen Fall miteinander alleine bleiben wollten?

„Ich werde nach oben gehen und dir ein Bett beziehen", sagte Lizzy und stand auf. „Brauchst du auch eine Zahnbürste?" Dann verließ sie hastig das Zimmer.

„Und, mit euch ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Colonel Will noch einmal.

„Ja", sagte Will dieses Mal etwas lauter.

„Gut, ich hatte da nur so ein Gefühl… und es ist meine Aufgabe zu fragen, wenn mir etwas auffällt."

„Das hast du ja jetzt oft genug. Es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte Will nur und verließ dann ebenfalls das Zimmer.

Man musste aber kein Geheimagent sein, um herauszufinden, dass hier irgendetwas definitiv nicht in Ordnung war.

* * *

Lizzy ging an diesem Morgen nicht joggen. Sie schaute nur eben in der Bäckerei vorbei, um Brot für das Frühstück zu besorgen, und um Charlotte mitzuteilen, dass „Ben und ich über ein verlängertes Wochenende wegfahren."

Das gleiche sagte sie zu Mrs. Phillips, die sie bat, die Zeitungen und die Post zu sammeln.

Das Frühstück verbrachten sie schweigend. Lizzy und Will brüteten noch über das nach, was am Abend vorgefallen war und der Colonel beobachtete sie aufmerksam. Was zum Teufel lief zwischen den beiden ab? Es waren doch wohl kaum jetzt starke Gefühle ins Spiel gekommen und zwar auf beiden Seiten, oder?? Will hatte gesagt, dass er sie verbergen und irgendwann vergessen würde und eigentlich traute er ihm zu, dass er dies schaffte. Schließlich war jener einer der vernünftigsten und rationalsten Menschen, die er kannte. Aber andererseits, wann hatte er Will mal so richtig verliebt gesehen?

Verdammt, dass er sich jetzt um so etwas Gedanken machen musste, das wäre ihm vor zwei Monaten noch nicht einmal im Entferntesten in den Sinn gekommen. Ihre Abneigung war so augenfällig gewesen. Dass daraus eine Freundschaft hatte entstehen können, das war ja schon ein Erfolg gewesen. Und dann seine Überraschung, als Will gesagt hatte, er hege tiefere Gefühle für Elizabeth… aber jetzt war es anscheinend komplizierter geworden.

Der Colonel merkte sehr wohl, wie beide gleichzeitig nach der Marmelade griffen und sich ihre Finger berührten. Sie zogen sie so schnell zurück, als hätten sie einen Stromschlag bekommen und blickten sich schuldbewusst in die Augen.

Okay, das war jetzt wirklich ein Grund zur Sorge…


	15. Ziel: John Willoughby

**Kapitel 15 – Ziel: John Willoughby**

Auf dem Flug nach England verlief es ähnlich, es fand auf dem 12-stündigen Flug nur ein Minimum an Konversation statt. Will las oder schlief, Lizzy schaute fern oder nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Der Colonel beschäftigte sich mit irgendwelchen Unterlagen.

Nach ihrer Ankunft in London quartierte der Colonel die zwei in einer dem MI-6 gehörenden Wohnung ein. Er teilte ihnen mit, dass sie sich vernünftig ausschlafen sollten (es war 7 Uhr morgens), der Einsatz würde höchstwahrscheinlich am Abend stattfinden. Er würde am späten Nachmittag noch einmal vorbei kommen und alles Weitere erklären.

„Soll ich Georgiana Bescheid sagen?", fragte er Will noch. „Sie wird dich sicher sehen wollen. In eurem Stadthaus kannst du leider nicht übernachten – es sollte besser niemand wissen, dass du in der Stadt bist. Spätestens Sonntag musst du ja auch schon wieder weg.

Will wollte Georgiana gerne sehen, Lizzy fragte, ob sie sich ein wenig die Stadt ansehen dürfe – alles war besser, als hier mit Will alleine in der Wohnung zu hocken.

„Heute nicht, vielleicht morgen, wenn der Einsatz vorbei ist, da muss ich nachfragen. Ansonsten, schlaft gut, wir sehen uns in spätestens 12 Stunden."

Er ließ die beiden allein zurück, diese schauten sich unsicher an.

„Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht, Liz", sagte Will schließlich leise.

Diese nickte nur und die beiden verschwanden jeweils in ihre Zimmer.

* * *

Trotz ihrer aufgewühlten Gefühle schliefen beide 10 Stunden lang. Der Colonel weckte sie am Nachmittag.

„Ich habe euch etwas zu Essen mitgebracht", sagte er. „Der Kühlschrank ist nämlich leer." Dann holte er auch noch eine Kanne für Will hervor.

„Bevor ich euch einweise, wollte ich euch beiden noch etwas sagen", fuhr der Colonel dann fort. „Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich euch noch einmal eine Gardinenpredigt halten muss. Ich habe es am Anfang ja schon einmal gemacht und gedacht, das reicht, anscheinend aber nicht. Ich weiß, das zwischen euch beiden irgendetwas vorgefallen ist – versucht gar nicht, das abzustreiten", sagte er, als beide dazu ansetzten, zu protestieren. „Aber könntet ihr eure Gefühle füreinander bitte aus dem Weg räumen, bis die Mission vorbei ist? Das wird auch nicht mehr lange dauern, hoffe ich. Denn so kann es nicht weitergehen. Das ist ja noch schlimmer als vor zwei Monaten. Ich weiß nicht, was war, aber bitte, gebt euch jetzt die Hände und redet wieder miteinander. Ihr hattet doch schon so schöne Fortschritte gemacht. Sonst ist es nämlich ziemlich unangenehm. Holt eure professionellen Agentenpersönlichkeiten heraus, dann sollte es schon klappen. Aktuell hält man euch eher für verwirrte Teenager als für zwei der besten Agenten."

Die beiden sahen sich an und zuckten schließlich mit den Schultern.

„Okay", sagte Will schließlich, „an mir soll's nicht liegen." Er war eigentlich ganz froh, dass der Colonel das so geregelt hatte – er hatte sich schon den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie er den Zwischenfall zur Sprache bringen konnte.

„Meinetwegen", sagte Lizzy, „dann wieder alles zurück auf normal, in Ordnung, Will?"

„Ja."

„Wunderbar, dann lasst uns jetzt zur Arbeit kommen." Der Colonel wollte nicht weiter auf dem Thema herumreiten. Er hoffte, dass sich früher oder später wieder alles einspielen würde. „Elizabeth, ich glaube, deine Stunde ist gekommen."

Diese schaute ihn nur fragend an.

„Glaubt nicht, dass ich daran Schuld habe, aber die Ähnlichkeiten zu der letzten Mission sind schon erstaunlich. Es hat sich aber eher zufällig so ergeben. Trotzdem, dein Wunsch war mir Befehl, dieses Mal hast du ein junges, gut aussehendes Opfer, wenn auch mit etwas _außergewöhnlichen_ Vorlieben."

* * *

„Du siehst echt Furcht einflößend aus", hörte sie Wills Stimme über ihren Knopf im Ohr.

Sie befanden sich in einem Londoner Club, den Lizzy niemals freiwillig betreten hätte – einen exklusiven Sado-Maso-Club. Hier würde John Willoughby den Abend verbringen und seinen sexuellen Vorlieben, die seine Frau und Mutter seiner beiden Kinder Zuhause nicht erfüllen konnte, nachgehen. Die Informationen darüber hatte der Colonel von seinen Kollegen beim MI-5 bekommen, die Willoughby wegen irgendeiner Sache beobachteten. Deshalb war ihr Opfer auch tabu, sie durften ihm keinerlei körperlichen Schaden zufügen und ihn nur nach allen möglichen Informationen ausquetschen. Der MI-5 hatte aber noch Interesse an einem unversehrten Informanten.

Zudem sollten sie auch so tun, als kämen sie nicht vom Geheimdienst, sondern als ob sie für eine nicht staatliche Organisation arbeiten würden, damit Willoughby nicht auf die Idee kam, dass er in die staatliche Überwachung gelangt war.

„So fühle ich mich auch", antwortete Lizzy. Die Musik im Club war so laut, dass sie ungestört sprechen konnte. „Wenn man in so einem Outfit steckt, dann will man die Schmerzen, die man empfindet, gerne an andere weitergeben."

Sie trug ein schwarzes Korsett aus Latex und hochhackige Lackstiefel, die ihr bei jedem Schritt in die Kniekehlen schlugen. Das tat echt ziemlich weh. Ihre schwarzen Haare hatte sie zu einem festen Knoten zusammengebunden. Sie trug schwarzes Make-up und in ihrer Hand ein Peitsche. Sie sollte den Lockvogel spielen und Willoughby in einen abgetrennten Raum locken.

„Du hast es aber echt schwer", neckte Will sie.

„Ja, habe ich. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was ich hier für Schmerzen empfinde."

„Ich kann es mir denken, wenn man dich so sieht."

„Wo sitzt du denn?" Sie blickte sich um. Viele Männer trugen hier Hundehalsbänder, mit denen man sie an der Leine führen konnte. Hoffentlich sah Will nicht auch so aus…

„Blond steht dir nicht", sagte Lizzy, nachdem sie ihn erspäht hatte. Der Colonel hatte ihm nahe gelegt, sich die Haare zu tönen, für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass er doch jemand Bekanntem begegnen würde. Er trug aber nur „ganz normale" Lederkleidung.

„Ich weiß, aber manchmal muss man echt Opfer bringen."

„Du hast es echt schwer", gab Lizzy ihm seine Worte von eben zurück.

„Ja, das habe ich wirklich. Ich muss so tun, als würde ich auf solche sadistischen Spielchen stehen und auf eine Domina warten. Außerdem fragen sich hier alle, was für besondere Vorlieben ich doch habe, weil ich noch eine Tasche dabei habe."

„Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass du dich nicht gern von Frauen demütigen lässt."

„Nee, so etwas finde ich nicht wirklich toll. Außerdem war mir der Tanz vor zwei Tagen schon Demütigung genug."

„Du hast das als Demütigung empfunden?"

„Ach, Quatsch, nein. Du bist ja eine ganz passable Tänzerin. Aber da bleibt die Tatsache, dass du mich quasi zu dem Tanz gezwungen hast." Will wusste, dass er sich auf dünnem Eis bewegte.

„Ich hatte aber nachher nicht mehr das Gefühl, dass es dir sonderlich viel ausgemacht hat. Außerdem wirst du wieder mit mir tanzen müssen. Vergiss das nicht."

„Da freu ich mich schon drauf."

„Ehrlich jetzt?" Lizzy wusste nicht genau, ob er das jetzt ironisch gemeint hatte oder nicht. „Ich-"

„In diesem Moment wurden sie vom Colonel unterbrochen: „So ansprechend eure Unterhaltung auch sein mag, könntet ihr euren netten Plausch übers Tanzen bitte auf später verlegen?", fragte er. „Es ist ja schön, dass ihr wieder miteinander redet, aber ich habe aktuell kein Interesse an eurer privaten Konversation. Wir sind auf Einsatz und Elizabeth, da drüben sitzt Willoughby. Also, jetzt Schluss damit und ran ans Opfer."

„Okay", sagte Lizzy und ging schnurstracks auf Willoughby zu.

Er saß mit zwei anderen Männern an einem Tisch und schaute auf seinen Drink. Er schien zu warten.

Lizzy beugte sich herunter und stützte sich mit einer Hand auf dem Tisch ab.

„Wer von euch hier war denn ein böser Junge?", fragte sie mit verruchter Stimme. „Du?", sie deutete mit ihrer Peitsche genau auf den ersten Mann. „Oder du?", sie deutete auf den zweiten Mann. „Oder vielleicht du?", sie deutete direkt auf Willoughby.

„Oh ja, du warst ein sehr böser Junge", sagte sie und sah Willoughby abschätzig an. „Und weißt du auch, was man mit bösen Jungen macht?" Lizzy richtete sich komplett auf und schlug locker mit ihrer Peitsche in ihre leere Hand. „Man bestraft sie."

Willoughby schaute sie mittlerweile erwartungsvoll an. Lizzys Attitüde machte ihn anscheinend ziemlich an.

„Und, muss ich dich bestrafen?", fragte sie ihn.

Willoughby nickte nur eifrig und Lizzy bedeutete ihm mit einem Nicken, ihr zu folgen.

„Das ging aber schnell", hörte sie den Colonel sagen. „Will, kannst du sie noch sehen? Halte dich bereit."

Lizzy führte Willoughby in einen abgetrennten Raum, der noch zu dem Club gehörte. Von der Decke baumelten Handschellen, am Boden waren Fußfesseln angebracht und auf dem Tisch lag allerlei Equipment, unter anderem Peitschen in allen Größen und Formen.

„Ausziehen!", befahl Lizzy und Willoughby entkleidete sich bis auf die Unterhose. Dann kettete Lizzy ihn an, er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Lizzy die Tür nicht abgeschlossen hatte. Lizzy fesselte ihn. Dann nahm sie ihre Peitsche und schlug ihm damit auf den Rücken. „Du stehst also auf Schmerzen?", flüsterte sie ihm von hinten ins Ohr. „Weiß denn deine Frau davon?"

Irritiert schaute er sie an. Woher wusste sie, dass er verheiratet war?

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Will trat herein.

„Hallo Honey", begrüßte er Lizzy und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab. „John, wie geht's?", fragte er Willoughby, als sei dieser ein alter Bekannter.

Will ging zu dem Tisch und schob mit einer Bewegung das Equipment auf den Boden.

„Das brauchen wir heute nicht", kommentierte er und packte den Laptop, den er in der Tasche hatte, aus.

„Fertig?", fragte er Lizzy, die nur nickte.

„Gut, John, wir machen jetzt ein kleines Fotoshooting", erklärte Will und zog eine Digitalkamera aus der Tasche. Dann fotografierte er ihn und Lizzy in allen Positionen, Lizzy schmiegte sich mal an ihn, mal stand sie hinter ihm und peitschte ihn aus. Nach etwa 20 Fotos ließ Will die Kamera sinken und schloss sie an den Laptop an.

„Was zum Teufel wollen Sie?", keuchte Willoughby. „Hat meine Frau Sie auf mich angesetzt?"

„Oh nein, die gute Sophie hat keine Ahnung, jedenfalls noch nicht", antwortete Will. „Aber unser Chef hätte da gerne in paar Informationen von dir, bezüglich Armarillo."

„Ich weiß gar nichts."

„Falsche Antwort", sagte Will und öffnete das E-Mail-Konto. „Da wird sich Sophie aber morgen früh freuen, wenn sie die Bilder in ihrem Eingangskorb findet. Dass ausgerechnet ihr Mann ihr so etwas mit dem Betreff ‚Eine Überraschung für dich, Liebling' schickt, ist doch mehr als ungewöhnlich."

„Sie haben meine E-Mail-Adresse gehackt und wollen die Bilder meiner Frau schicken?" Willoughby riss entsetzt die Augen auf.

„Nur, wenn du weiter so unkooperativ bist." Will schaute die Bilder an. „Das gefällt mir besonders", sagte er. „Was meinst du, wird Sophie das wohl ins Familienalbum einkleben?"

„Ich glaube, sie wird damit zum Scheidungsanwalt gehen", stellte Lizzy fest.

„Nein, bitte nicht", bettelte Willoughby, „bitte, ich weiß wirklich nichts."

„Das ist aber sehr schade", sagte Will. „Wie war das noch, s.willoughbyyourmail.gb?" Er tippte ihre Adresse ein. „Wie geht es eigentlich den Kindern?", fragte Will. „Geht der kleine Stephen schon zur Schule?"

„Woher wissen Sie das alles über mich?", fragte Willoughby.

„Unsere Organisation verfügt über sehr gute Quellen", sagte Will. „Und unser Chef ist sehr interessiert an allem, was Armarillo und vor allem seinen aktuellen Käufer betrifft."

„Wir wissen natürlich auch", mischte Lizzy sich ein, „dass du keinen Ehevertrag hast. Sophie wird dich ausbluten und sie wird dir die Kinder wegnehmen. Wegen deiner perversen Neigungen wird dein Umgang mit ihnen äußerst eingeschränkt sein, du wirst deine zwei Söhne äußerst selten zu Gesicht bekommen."

„Bitte", flüsterte Willoughby.

„_Liebe Sophie_", sagte Will laut, während er die Nachricht tippte. „_Hier kannst du sehen, was ich eigentlich treibe, während du denkst, dass ich bei einem Geschäftsessen bin. Gruß, Johnny._ Wie klingt das?"

„Ich finds gut", sagte Lizzy. „Schicks weg."

„Ich habe Armarillo doch nie getroffen", sagte Willoughby. „Seinen Kunden auch nicht, ich bin doch nur ein gemeinsamer Kontakt."

„Und weiter?", fragte Will.

„Armarillo ist Brite, gestochenes Oxford-Englisch, sein Kunde Amerikaner, definitiv. Er nennt sich ‚The Priest'."

„Und sonst?"

„Sie haben sich vor einem Jahr kennen gelernt, die Übergabe soll nächste Woche stattfinden."

„Wo?"

„Irgendwo in den Staaten." Willoughby wusste definitiv mehr.

„Schreib noch dazu: _P.S.: Hier befriedige ich die Bedürfnisse und Wünsche, die du mir nicht erfüllen willst._", schlug Lizzy vor.

„Gute Idee."

„Wartet, The Priest wohnt an der Westküste, er lebt als ganz normaler Mensch getarnt in Seattle."

„Geht es auch noch genauer? Seattle ist groß."

„In irgendeinem Vorort… keine Ahnung… irgendwas mit M… Maryland Street… Madison Street…"

„Meryton Street?", fragte Lizzy.

„Genau, Meryton Street. Da wohnt er, schon ne ganze Weile. Er führt da eine ganz normale Existenz, ist sogar verheiratet, glaube ich. Seine Frau ahnt von nichts."

„The Priest wohnt in der Meryton Street?", fragte Will. „Nicht etwa Armarillo?"

„Nein, The Priest, aber Armarillo hat da auch einen Kontaktmann sitzen. Er ist auch regelmäßig dort, bei ihm kommt er dann während des Deals auch unter."

„Und sonst."

„Armarillo wohnt überall und nirgendwo, er hat natürlich keinen festen Wohnsitz, aber er müsste schon in den Staaten sein. Er nimmt Kontakt zu mir auf, ich weiß nicht, wie man ihn erreichen kann, ebenso bei The Priest. Sie sind beide sehr gefährlich."

„Was weißt du vom AVI?", fragte Lizzy.

„AVI? Was ist das denn? Davon habe ich noch nie gehört." Er klang echt unwissend.

„Bitte, schicken Sie meiner Frau nicht die Bilder", flehte Willoughby. „Ich liebe sie doch, aber manchmal will ich etwas, was sie mir nicht geben kann. Sie ist sehr konservativ."

„Haben wir genug?", fragte Lizzy den Colonel über ihren Knopf im Ohr.

„Ich denke ja."

„Gut." Will klappte den Laptop zu.

„Danke", keuchte Willoughby.

„Aber wir werden die Bilder behalten", sagte Will. „Und sollten wir erfahren – und glaub mir, wir werden es erfahren –, dass du irgendwem von unserer kleinen Unterhaltung hier erzählt hast, dann werden sie doch noch ihren Weg zu Sophie finden."

„Ich werd nichts verraten."

„Gut."

Die beiden schickten sich an, den Raum zu verlassen. Lizzy sah Willoughby an, dann zog sie ihm die Unterhose herunter. Jetzt stand er komplett nackt und gefesselt mitten im Raum.

„Moment, wollen Sie mich nicht losbinden?"

„Nein", sagte Lizzy und lächelte. „Strafe muss sein."

Dann verließen sie den Raum und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Willoughbys Hilfeschreie verhallten ungehört – der Raum war absolut schalldicht.

_AN:_ _Und wenn einem diese Szene in dem Club wieder bekannt vorkommt, sie ist an eine weitere Alias-Szene aus der zweiten Staffel angelehnt, nämlich Nummer 21 "Zweites Double" ("Second Double"), wo die beiden Hauptcharaktere ähnliches mit einem Opfer anstellen wie Lizzy und Will mit Willoughby. ;-) Da konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen... Und ich wollte Wills Haare schon immer einmal blond färben. Das ist eine recht _interessante_ Vorstellung...  
Sophias E-mail-Adresse ist natürlich komplett ausgedacht, ich weiß, dass sie so im Leben nicht funktionieren kann. Aber das ist ja auch extra so, immerhin will ich ja nicht, dass hier jemand böse E-mails an eine wirklich existierende Sophia Willoughby verschickt. ;-D_


	16. Georgiana

_AN: Es hat dann doch leider etwas länger gedauert, als ich gedacht hatte - morgens um fünf Uhr aufzustehen ist für eine so eine nachtaktive Langschläferin wie mich einfach der Horror!! Aber das Praktikum ist jetzt vorbei, ich habe herrliche fünf Wochen Ferien, in denen ich viel Zeit zum Schreiben haben werde - aktuell fließen die Ideen, aber versprechen kann ich nichts.  
Jetzt kommt ein Kapitel, bei dem ich mir lange unsicher war und bei dem ich auch lange überlegt habe, ob ich es nicht einfach rauslassen soll... habe ich jetzt aber nicht gemacht. Es passiert bloß einfach nicht viel hier, es ist einfach nur ein bisschen niedlich und ein bisschen Gerede - mehr nicht. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem._**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 16 – Georgiana**

Willoughbys Enthüllungen waren doch eine Überraschung. Dass nicht nur Armarillo selbst in der Straße auftauchen würde – oder sich vielleicht schon dort befand – sondern dass auch sein Kunde und einer seiner Komplizen in der Straße wohnten, und zwar schon länger, damit hätte niemand gerechnet.

Elizabeth und Will hatten wirklich keine Ahnung, um wen es sich handeln könnte. Auf einmal war jeder Bewohner der Meryton Street höchst verdächtig, jeder konnte es sein, weil Willoughby gesagt hatte, dass The Priest eine ganz normale Existenz führte, als einfacher Familienmensch. Zwei Bewohner der Straße standen auf der falschen Seite des Gesetzes, sie steckten entweder mit einem international gesuchten Waffenhändler unter einer Decke oder waren Mitglied in einer terroristischen Vereinigung, die bereit war, eine Menge Geld für eine hochgefährliche Waffe auszugeben.

Der Colonel gab den Befehl, alle Bewohner noch einmal durch den Computer laufen zu lassen und sie auf eventuelle Auffälligkeiten oder Ungereimtheiten zu untersuchen, aber sie fanden (erneut) nichts. Die Gesuchten waren nicht ausfindig zu machen, sie hatten sich noch perfekter getarnt als Lizzy und Will und sich wie das Ehepaar Fitzwilliam in das Umfeld der Meryton Street eingegliedert. Das war gefährlich, nicht nur für die Bewohner, sondern auch für Lizzy und Will, diese waren, sobald sie am Sonntag in das Haus zurückkehrten, in ständiger Alarmbereitschaft. Vielleicht sollten sie im Laufe der Woche auch noch „Besuch von der Familie" bekommen.

Zunächst hatten die beiden aber den Samstag frei. Will blieb in der Wohnung – Georgiana hatte ihren Besuch angekündigt –, während Lizzy allein die Stadt erkundete. Die Beziehung der beiden war immer noch nicht in Ordnung, zu viel stand noch zwischen ihnen. Sie sprachen zwar scheinbar gleichgültig miteinander, aber sie wussten beide, dass sie früher oder später darüber reden mussten, was sie vor dem Besuch des Colonels gemacht hatten. Irgendwie war ihnen das später aber lieber als früher.

Nach zwei Stunden hatte Lizzy genug vom Sightseeing und ihrer einsamen Wanderung durch die Stadt, sie hatte keinen Blick für Londons Schönheiten, dafür waren ihre Gedanken einfach zu beschäftigt – sie waren abwechselnd bei der Mission und bei Will, wobei man da ja mittlerweile nicht mehr so ganz unterscheiden konnte. Die Mission stand zwischen ihr und ihm, und das, wo sie die beiden doch eigentlich zusammengebracht hatte. Irgendwie wünschte sie sich, dass diese doch nicht so schnell zu Ende sein sollte, danach würde nämlich die unvermeidliche Trennung folgen. Ihn hielt doch eigentlich nichts hier, er würde bestimmt in seine Heimat zurückbeordert werden und sie würde wieder von der CIA voll im Außendienst eingesetzt werden. Vorher würde sie auf jeden Fall noch mit ihm reden müssen.

* * *

Georgiana merkte natürlich auch sofort, dass etwas mit ihrem Bruder nicht stimmte. Sie war überglücklich, als sie ihn nach drei Monaten endlich einmal wieder sah. Damals war er wegen irgendeiner Mission in die USA geflogen und dann war die Zusammenarbeit auf unbestimmte Zeit verlängert worden. Nachdem sie ihn erst in LA immer hatte erreichen können, hatte der Colonel ihr plötzlich eine Adresse und eine Nummer in Seattle gegeben, über die sie sich mit ihm in Kontakt setzen konnte. Mehr hatte ihr Cousin ihr aber nicht verraten dürfen, es war „Top Secret". Umso glücklicher war sie jetzt, als sie erfahren hatte, dass er sich in London befand, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit. Sie hatte die Tatsache verflucht, dass sie den ganzen Freitag wichtige Vertragsverhandlungen hatte, Freitagabend war er wohl auf Mission gewesen, sodass sie ihn erst am Samstagnachmittag besuchen konnte.

Als sie zu der angegebenen Adresse kam und ihr Bruder ihr nach dem Klingeln höchstpersönlich öffnete, fiel sie ihm überglücklich um den Hals.

„Georgie, du erdrückst mich ja", lachte er. „Aber ich habe dich auch vermisst. Lass dich anschauen, du bist ja Gott sei Dank aus dem Alter heraus, in dem man sich innerhalb von drei Monaten noch total verändert."

„Deine Haare sind länger geworden", stellte Georgiana fest. „Steht dir gut."

„Danke, ich war in der Zwischenzeit auch nicht beim Frisör. Aber komm rein und setz dich. Ich kann dir leider nichts anbieten. Abgesehen von den Möbeln ist die Wohnung total leer. Es lohnt sich auch nicht, noch was zu holen, wir brechen morgen schon wieder auf."

„Wir?"

„Nun ja, Rick, meine Partnerin Liz vom CIA und ich." Er versuchte betont gleichgültig von ihr zu reden, aber irgendetwas veränderte sich doch in seinem Ausdruck bei ihrer Erwähnung.

„Und diese Liz ist jetzt wo?"

„Sie erkundet die Stadt. Sie war merkwürdigerweise schon an vielen Orten dieser Welt, aber noch nie in London."

„Und, was bringt euch hierher?"

„Wir mussten Informationen sammeln."

„Für eure Top-Secret-Mission in Seattle?" Will nickte. „Gut, dann will ich gar nicht weiter fragen, ich weiß, dass du mir nichts erzählen darfst. Nur, ist denn bald ein Ende absehbar? Es wäre schön, wenn du dich mal länger in deiner Heimat aufhalten würdest."

„Es könnte alles schon nächste Woche vorbei sein."

„Gut, dann viel Erfolg."

„Und, was gibt es sonst so neues?", fragte Will.

„Hhmm, Tante Susan hat sich das Bein gebrochen, sie ist die Treppe hinunter gefallen. Tante Sophy ist-"

„Ich will doch nichts von unseren alten, garstigen Tanten hören. Gibt's nichts Interessantes?"

„Nö, von Darcy Ltd. weißt du ja alles nötige, so sehr interessierst du ich ja auch nicht dafür. Von mir gibt es nichts zu erzählen, auf Pemberley ist auch alles in Ordnung – ich war vor drei Wochen noch da, du wirst natürlich von allen vermisst – und sonst gibt es nichts Weltbewegendes. Ich würde dich natürlich gerne nach deinen unheimlich spannenden Einsätzen fragen, aber das ist ja nicht erlaubt."

„So spannend waren die auch nicht, ich habe nur in Seattle herumgesessen."

„Klar."

„Es stimmt."

„Na dann… dann erzähl mir doch von deiner Partnerin, dieser Liz."

„Na ja", Will tat betont desinteressiert. „Sie sitzt mit mir zusammen in Seattle rum, es ist unsere gemeinsame Mission. Wir sind von unseren Vorgesetzten dafür ausgewählt worden und arbeiten jetzt seit zwei Monaten zusammen."

_Da gab es aber bestimmt noch mehr zu erzählen, _dachte Georgiana.

In diesem Moment hörte man den Schlüssel in der Tür und einen kurzen Augenblick später stand Elizabeth höchstpersönlich in der Küche.

Einen Moment war Lizzy irritiert angesichts der jungen blonden Frau, die da mit Will am Küchentisch saß, dann aber fiel ich ein, dass er Besuch von seiner Schwester erwartet hatte.

„Guten Tag", begrüßte sie die beiden.

„Hallo", sagte diese im Chor.

„Das ist Georgiana", stellte Will seine kleine Schwester vor. „Georgiana, das ist Agent Elizabeth Bennet."

„Ich werde euch zwei nicht stören", sagte Lizzy schnell. „Ich werde in mein Zimmer gehen."

„Oh nein, bleiben Sie doch", bat Georgiana. „Kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich zu uns." Georgiana musterte die Amerikanerin vor sich aufmerksam. Sie war definitiv interessant.

„Aber nur, wenn Sie mich beim Vornamen nennen, ich bin Elizabeth."

_Nannte nur ihr Bruder sie ‚Liz'?_ „Georgiana, sehr erfreut."

Lizzy setzte sich zu den beiden Geschwistern, sie mied Wills Blick, er auch den ihren. All das entging Georgiana natürlich nicht.

„Bennet…", sagte sie. „Also irgendwie klingelt da bei mir noch was anderes… ich komme aber gerade nicht drauf."

„Ich bin die Schwester von Charles Bingleys Verlobter Jane Bennet", sagte Elizabeth.

„Ehrlich? Das nenne ich ja mal Zufall. Habt ihr zwei euch zuerst bei der Arbeit getroffen oder durch Jane und Charles?"

„Bei der Arbeit", sagte Will. Er erinnerte sich daran zurück, was er bei ihrer ersten Begegnung über Lizzy gesagt hatte. Kein Wunder, dass sie wütend auf ihn gewesen war.

„Und dann musstet ihr anschließend so tun, als kennt ihr euch gar nicht?" Will hatte seiner Schwester von dem Besuch bei den Bennets erzählt. „Das stelle ich mir schwierig vor."

„Ist es nicht", sagte Lizzy. „So etwas lernt man früh in der Ausbildung, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, was wirklich vorgeht."

Dann habt ihr aber bei dieser Lektion nicht aufgepasst, dachte Georgiana. Ich merke nämlich, dass zwischen euch definitiv noch mehr vorgeht.

„Vielleicht bin ich jetzt unhöflich", sagte sie laut, „aber du siehst gar nicht wie eine Agentin aus, Elizabeth."

„Das ist ja auch ein Vorteil", antwortete diese und lächelte. „Man soll Geheimdienstler ja auch nicht wirklich sofort erkennen, sonst könnte es gefährlich für uns werden. Aber das hat dein Bruder am Anfang wohl auch gedacht."

Will hatte gehofft, dass sie seine Bemerkungen bei ihrer ersten Begegnung vergessen hatte. Hatte sie anscheinend nicht.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Georgiana.

„Na ja, er zweifelte an meinen Fähigkeiten, wohl weil man mir von außen nicht ansieht, dass ich einen IQ von 150, einen schwarzen Gürtel in Krav Maga und einen Waffenschein habe", witzelte Lizzy. „Und weil ich auch in Unterwäsche eine gute Figur mache."

Will zog es vor, zu schweigen.

„Ich bin ehrlich beeindruckt."

„Danke, aber mittlerweile hat der gute Will ja auch seine Meinung über mich geändert."

_Und wie er das hat,_ dachte Georgiana. Seine Bewunderung war doch augenscheinlich und ging bestimmt noch über ihre professionellen Fähigkeiten hinaus. Seine Blicke sprachen definitiv von Verlangen nach ihr. _Also, wenn _mich_ ein Mann so ansehen würde_, dachte sie sich,_ dann könnte ich nicht mehr still sitzen._ Bloß, was dachte sie darüber, wie waren ihre Gefühle? Elizabeth war doch besser im Verbergen als ihr Bruder, vielleicht aber auch, weil Georgiana diesen viel besser kannte. Einige Sachen konnte sie bei ihm lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. Aber trotzdem, irgendetwas ging zwischen den beiden vor…

„Dein Bruder erzählte mir, dass du das Familienunternehmen führst", sagte Elizabeth, als die beiden Darcys schwiegen. „Das stelle ich mir schwer vor, in so einem jungen Alter die Führung einer solch großen Firma zu übernehmen."

„Ist es auch, aber auch mir sieht man von außen nicht an, dass ich gut in BWL bin. Eigenlob stinkt zwar, aber ich habe den Geschäftssinn von meinem Vater geerbt, komplett fast. Will hat da ja fast gar nichts von mitbekommen." Warum war er so schweigsam? „Aber ich bin schon mit Abstand die jüngste in den Chefetagen. Das macht mir aber gar nichts."

Georgiana war definitiv sehr selbstbewusst.

„Georgie macht sich gut, meine Firmenanteile rentieren sich definitiv", sagte Will. „Ich bin schon stolz auf sie."

„Du hast mich schon gut hinbekommen", sagte seine Schwester und boxte ihm gutmütig in die Seite. „Und das, wo ich doch in so einem schwierigen Alter war, wie er nie müde wird zu betonen. Aber er ist schon ein idealer älterer Bruder."

„Das ist echt schön. Ich habe nur Schwestern – drei davon sind jünger als ich, deshalb kann ich das mit dem schwierigen Alter auch verstehen. Ich wollte meine jüngste Schwester manchmal einfach nur erwürgen."

„Mir fehlt manchmal eine Schwester, eine weibliche Vertraute."

„Verbietet dir dein Bruder etwa Freundinnen?", fragte Lizzy ironisch.

„Nein", sagte Georgiana unerwartet ernst. „Aber ich nehme halt eine exponierte Stellung ein, ich bin anders als gleichaltrige Mädchen. Besonders hebe ich mich von den ganzen anderen reichen Erbinnen aus unserem Bekanntenkreis ab. Mit denen kann ich mich so gar nicht einlassen."

„Das kann ich verstehen", sagte Lizzy mitfühlend. „Es ist schwer, wenn man anders ist, High School kann dann die Hölle sein und die Leute gucken einen an, als käme man vom Mond, wenn man ein Mathematikstipendium hat."

Will hatte noch nie erlebt, dass sich seine Schwester einer fast komplett Fremden so geöffnet hatte. Lizzy war definitiv gut für sie.

Seine Schwester blieb noch zwei weitere Stunden, sie fühlte sich wohl in der Gesellschaft der beiden, vor allem in der Gesellschaft der Frau, in die ihr Bruder augenscheinlich verliebt war. Sie konnte ihn gut verstehen, Elizabeth war eine tolle Frau. Aber wieso sagte er es ihr nicht einfach und warum behandelten sie sich gegenseitig jeweils wie ein rohes Ei?

„Werden wir uns wieder sehen?", fragte sie Elizabeth zum Abschied. „Es war sehr nett mit dir."

„Vielleicht, wenn du auf die Hochzeit meiner Schwester eingeladen bist, ansonsten wohl kaum – was ich sehr bedaure."

„Aber du bist doch Wills Partnerin."

Lizzy wurde rot. „Na ja, unsere Zusammenarbeit ist bald vorbei, wir arbeiten beide für unterschiedliche Geheimdienste, so etwas wird sich wohl kaum wiederholen. Außerdem sind private Beziehungen zu Kollegen untersagt. Dass wir schon über unsere Geschwister beziehungsweise Freunde miteinander bekannt sind, ist schon hart an der Grenze, glaube ich."

Das war es also! Es war nicht erlaubt. Er durfte es ihr nicht sagen, weil sie zusammenarbeiteten. Aber an seiner Stelle würde ich es mir noch einmal überlegen, das war ja wohl kaum eine kurzfristige Verliebtheit. Sie hatte ihren Bruder noch nie so gesehen. So eine Frau wie Elizabeth traf man ja auch nicht alle Tage.


	17. Enttarnt: Auf der Abschussliste

**Kapitel 17 – Enttarnt: Auf der Abschussliste**

Ihr Zusammenleben hatte die Leichtigkeit verloren. Jetzt wo Gefühle im Spiel waren, war der Umgang schwieriger geworden. Sie waren höflich und betont nett zueinander, aber man merkte doch, dass sie sich voneinander abkapselten. Sie begrüßten es schon fast, wenn sich jeder zu seiner Überwachungsschicht allein vor den Bildschirm hocken konnte.

Sie kehrten Sonntagabend in die Meryton Street zurück und jeder suchte sofort sein eigenes Zimmer auf. Keiner von beiden merkte die sehnsüchtigen Blicke, die sie sich heimlich und unbeobachtet gegenseitig zuwarfen. Sie aßen auch nicht mehr gemeinsam, Lizzy hatte den Laptop weggepackt, sie saß jetzt viel lieber allein in ihrem Büro und brütete dort vor sich hin. Will begrüßte es schon fast, dass er am Montagmorgen in die Stadt zu seinem Büro fahren konnte. Weg von ihr, es durfte nicht sein. Ein Augenblick der Schwäche hatte ihre ganze freundschaftliche Beziehung dahingerafft.

Beide wussten nicht, was sie von ihrem Kuss halten sollten. Sie wussten, dass sie keine Beziehung eingehen durften, sie hielten sich eigentlich immer an die Gesetze des Geheimdienstes, denn das war manchmal überlebenswichtig. Auch war es für die anderen vielleicht augenscheinlich, dass sie sich liebten, für die beiden aber nicht. Sie konnten die Gefühle des jeweils anderen nicht erraten.

Will hatte noch nie erlebt, dass seine Gefühle mit ihm so durchgegangen waren, Lizzy fragte sich, wann sie solche Gefühle für Will Darcy von allen Leuten entwickelt hatte. Keiner konnte sich durchringen, die Sache anzusprechen. Sie vertrösteten sich auf das doch bald absehbare Ende des Einsatzes, dann waren sie ja auch keine „richtigen" Kollegen mehr. Vielleicht konnte man sich dann ja mal treffen…

Als Will am Montagabend nach Hause kam, saß Lizzy schweigend in der Küche. Er betrachtete sie eingehend, sie schien sich um irgendwas Gedanken zu machen.

„Was ist los?", fragte er sie schließlich.

„Ich denke über etwas nach, das ich bei der Überwachung gesehen habe."

„Was verdächtiges?"

„Ich wünsche mir, dass es verdächtig ist. Was hältst du davon, wenn Mr. Collins abends um 11.30 Uhr noch aus Anne de Bourghs Haus kommt? Das habe ich auf den Nachtaufzeichnungen gesehen."

„Also, entweder stecken die beiden unter einer Decke oder sie haben eine Affäre miteinander."

„Ja, so sehe ich das auch. Und was, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich gehört habe, dass es in der Ehe der Collins' ziemlich kräftig kriseln soll?"

„Das ist gar nicht gut."

„Nein, das ist es definitiv nicht… Jetzt frage ich mich gerade, ob ich Charlotte davon erzählen soll. Von dem, was ich beobachtet habe."

„Vielleicht ist es auch nichts Besonderes… vielleicht haben die beiden nur freundschaftlich miteinander geredet, sie müssen ja nicht gleich eine Affäre haben…", ruderte Will jetzt zurück.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht", sagte Lizzy nachdenklich. „So etwas hasse ich, in der dreckigen Wäsche anderer Leute zu wühlen, so etwas hätte man eigentlich gar nicht sehen dürfen."

„Aber es könnte ja immer noch sein, dass die zwei unter einer Decke stecken und ein konspiratives Treffen hatten. Vielleicht haben wir unsere zwei Gesuchten."

„Ja, das kann sein… deshalb mache ich mir da ja auch Gedanken drum…" Lizzy schwieg, Will wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Schließlich stand Lizzy auf und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort, noch immer in Gedanken vertieft, in ihr Büro.

* * *

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, das sagte Lizzy ihr Instinkt. Irgendetwas war hier ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Es war mitten in der Nacht, sie saß vor ihrem Bildschirm und beobachtete die menschenleere Straße. Nichts regte sich. Seit ihrer Rückkehr mussten sie sich auch die Nachtbilder anschauen, denn wenn sie morgens erst die Aufzeichnungen sahen, dann konnte es vielleicht schon zu spät sein.

Es war einfach zu still im Haus, sie wusste nicht, was es war, aber ihr Unterbewusstsein sagte ihr, dass Gefahr im Anmarsch war. Sie griff nach der Pistole, die auf der Schreibtischoberfläche lag. Seit Sonntag befanden sie sich ja in ständiger Alarmbereitschaft, deshalb hatten sie beide meist eine Waffe in Griffbereitschaft. Lizzy horchte angestrengt nach irgendwelchen Geräuschen, aber sie hörte nichts. Aber es war definitiv verdächtig still… Schließlich fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen, das eintönige Piepsen der Alarmanlage fehlte.

Lizzy stand sofort auf und löschte das Licht. Das war ganz und gar nicht gut. Die Alarmanlage konnte nicht einfach so ausfallen. Jetzt war sie übervorsichtig, sie stand im Dunkeln und lauschte angestrengt, aber sie hörte keinen Laut. Nachdem sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, ging sie mit der Waffe im Anschlag aus dem Zimmer, sie musste Will sofort wecken, irgendetwas stimmte hier im Haus nicht. Womöglich befand sich schon eine dritte Person in dem Gebäude.

Ihr Weg führte Lizzy durch die Küche, der Mond schien hell durch die Fenster, dort befand sich niemand.

Der Überraschungsangriff kam, als Lizzy an der Tür zur Vorratskammer vorbei ging. Diese wurde plötzlich heftig aufgestoßen, einen Moment war Lizzy perplex, das nutzte der Angreifer, um ihr ihre Waffe aus der Hand zu schlagen und sie rückwärts in den Raum zu stoßen. Lizzy prallte mit dem Rücken gegen die Arbeitsfläche in der Mitte der Küche.

Lizzy wollte schreien, aber das Überraschungsmoment war auf der Seite ihres Angreifers. Noch bevor sie sich gesammelt hatte, war er mit zwei schnellen Schritten bei ihr und würgte sie. Lizzy wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah, ihr Angreifer drückte sie mit aller Kraft mit dem Rücken auf die Arbeitsplatte und beugte sich über sie. Ihre Füße hingen plötzlich in der Luft, sie strampelte wild, ihr Hinterkopf wurde gegen den kühlen Stein gedrückt. Mit aller Kraft versuchte sie, sich zu befreien, aber er war einfach zu stark und sie zudem noch in der unterlegenen Position. Der Griff um ihre Kehle war eisern, sie schlug und trat um sich, zerrte mit ihren Händen an seinen Armen, aber nichts half, erbarmungslos drückt er zu. Sie musste sich doch irgendwie verteidigen können. Auf der Suche nach etwas, mit dem sie sich wehren konnte, tastete sie auf der Arbeitsfläche umher. Mit einem lauten „Klong" fielen die beiden Töpfe, die auf der Ablage gestanden hatten, zu Boden. Lizzy flehte, dass Will davon wach wurde.

Luft, Luft, Luft, sie brauchte Luft. Lizzys Widerstand wurde merklich schwächer, schwarze Schatten tanzten vor ihren Augen, aber suchend tasteten sich ihre Hände weiter über die Arbeitsplatte, etwas musste sich doch finden…

Sie dachte an das Waffenarsenal, das direkt unter ihr im Backofen versteckt war, so was brauchte sie jetzt. Ihr Angreifer kümmerte sich nicht um Lizzy Suche, er wusste, dass sie nicht mehr lange hatte und er konnte seine Hände ja auch nicht von ihrem Hals nehmen, um ihre Arme unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Als Lizzys Fingerspitzen das Holz des Messerblocks berührten, war ihr erster Gedanke komischerweise: „Nanu, gehört der nicht eigentlich neben den Kühlschrank?" Dann aber überlegte sie nicht lange, ihre Finger umschlossen einen der Griffe, Lizzy zog das Messer heraus und stieß zu. Das Messer fuhr mit Leichtigkeit durch die schwarze Strumpfmaske in den Hals des Angreifers, sie traf die Hauptschlagader, Blut spritzte, der Griff um ihren Hals erschlaffte sofort, ihr Angreifer fiel auf sie.

Endlich konnte Lizzy schreien, nur Augenblicke später kam ein bewaffneter Will in die Küche gerannt – die fallenden Töpfe hatten ihn tatsächlich geweckt. Er zog den Angreifer von Lizzy herunter, er fiel leblos auf den Boden, Lizzy hatte ihn getötet.

„Liz, was…?", fragte er vollkommen geschockt.

„Wir sind überfallen worden", sagte Lizzy ruhig – zu ruhig. „Ich denke, unsere Tarnung ist aufgeflogen."

Sie beugte sich herunter und zog dem Angreifer die Strumpfmaske ab. Das Messer steckte bis zum Heft in seinem Hals, eine Blutlache bildete sich. Sie zog scharf die Luft ein. „Eine Frau?", flüsterte sie überrascht, hatte sich dann aber schnell wieder im Griff. „Sie wurde geschickt um uns zu töten, da bin ich sicher", stellte sie sachlich fest.

„Wir müssen dem Colonel Bescheid sagen", sagte Will leise. Er beobachtete Lizzy genau, ihre Kleidung war voll mit Blut – Gott sei Dank nicht mit ihrem einen – und um ihren Hals konnte man Blessuren erkennen, dort, wo die Finger ihrer Angreiferin gelegen hatten. Sie wirkte zwar vollkommen ruhig, aber ihre Augen flackerten merkwürdig. An niemandem ging so etwas spurlos vorbei, sie durften töten, waren sogar dazu ausgebildet worden, aber so etwas war doch recht unschön. Und man machte es nicht gerne, sie waren ja keine gewissenlosen Killer.

Lizzy ging aus der Küche und kam kurze Zeit später mit einem weißen Laken wieder, damit deckte sie den Leichnam ab. Will fragte sich, wie lange sie diese abnormal ruhige Fassade wohl noch aufrechterhalten konnte. Wurden CIA-Agenten eigentlich auch nach so etwas zum Psychiater geschickt? Sie waren in ihren eigenen vier Wänden überfallen worden, man hatte eine Auftragskillerin zu ihnen geschickt und Lizzy wäre beinahe von ihr getötet worden. Da blieb man normalerweise nicht so absolut kalt.

Lizzy holte ihr Handy aus ihrer Tasche und drückte es Will in die Hand. „Könntest du?" fragte sie ihn. „Meine Finger sind voller Blut."

Will nickte nur und suchte die Nummer des Colonels aus dem Telefonbuch – sie hatten sie vorher noch nie benutzen müssen.

Wenn Will ihn geweckt hatte, so ließ es sich der Colonel auf jeden Fall nicht anmerken. Mit einem „Ja, hallo?", meldete er sich bereits nach dem zweiten Klingeln.

„Rick, hier ist Will. Es gibt einen Notfall hier, wir sind überfallen worden. Es gibt eine Tote."

„Was!? Wie geht es Elizabeth?", fragte der Colonel sofort.

„Uns geht es beiden gut, die Angreiferin liegt bloß tot auf dem Küchenfußboden." Es hörte sich irgendwie makaber an.

„Oh, okay, da bin ich ja beruhigt… Da kann sie aber nicht liegen bleiben", sagte der Colonel absolut abgeklärt.

„Nein, kann sie nicht", sagte Will. Es überraschte ihn immer wieder, wie sie, wenn es darauf ankam, total kalt über ein ausgelöschtes Menschenleben reden konnten.

„Ihr kriegt morgen früh Besuch von einem Handwerker, Gas-Wasser-Installateur", kündigte der Colonel an. „Gibt es viel Blut?"

„Ja, eine Blutlache, sie hat ein Messer in die Halsschlagader bekommen."

„Oha, kann ich mir vorstellen, gut, aber auch das sollte kein Problem sein."

Lizzy deutete Will an, dass sie nach oben duschen gehen würde.

„Wer war es?", fragte der Colonel.

„Ich kenne die Tote nicht."

„Nicht die Tote. Wer von euch beiden hat sie getötet?"

„Das war Liz, Notwehr", antwortete Will. „Die Frau hat ihr in der Küche aufgelauert und sie in einen Kampf verstrickt. Sie hat versucht, Liz zu erwürgen und diese hat ihr dann anscheinend mit letzter Kraft ein Messer in den Hals gestoßen."

„Wie geht es ihr? Es dürfte ziemlich unschön gewesen sein", sagte der Colonel besorgt.

„Sie hält sich ganz gut, aber du kannst dir das Schauspiel hier nicht vorstellen. Sie war voller Blut und die Würgemale an ihrem Hals sind wirklich auffällig. Es geht ihr nahe, es scheint wohl das erste Mal zu sein, dass sie so eine _Begegnung_ hatte. Ich werde gleich noch einmal nach hier sehen. Sie duscht gerade."

„Tu das." Einen Moment lang schwieg der Colonel. „Das ist ein echtes Problem", sagte er dann etwas heftiger. „Eure Tarnung ist aufgeflogen, ihr werdet so schnell wie möglich dort abgezogen, seid jetzt doppelt wachsam. Verdammt, wie kann das sein, die Sicherungsmaßnahmen waren doch so hoch… Also, ihr zwei kommt so schnell wie möglich dort weg, vielleicht noch morgen, haltet euch bereit."

„Das ist gut, ich bezweifle, dass wir uns hier noch sonderlich wohl fühlen werden."

„Ich würde euch ja sofort dort herausholen lassen, aber wir müssen sicher gehen, ob auch alles in Ordnung ist. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob Armarillo den Verkauf des AVI von eurem Ableben abhängig gemacht hat. Es kann sein, dass die Übergabe doch noch stattfinden wird. Er ist auf jeden Fall sehr vorsichtig, sonst hätte er nicht versucht, euch aus dem Weg zu räumen. Ein Treffen steht dann wohl unmittelbar bevor."

„Warum holt ihr uns nicht sofort? Verdammt, wir sitzen hier mit einem Terroristen und einem Komplizen eines Waffenhändler – vielleicht sogar dem Waffenhändler selbst – in der gleichen Straße fest." Will wurde lauter. „Hast du eine Vorstellung, wie gefährlich das ist."

„Natürlich, aber wir müssen halt sicher gehen."

„Ist die Mission und die Festnahme von Armarillo etwa wichtiger als unser beider Leben?", zischte Will.

Zu seiner Überraschung sagte der Colonel einfach nur „Ja". Es verschlug Will die Sprache.

„Will, für wie blöd hältst du mich? Ich würde euch am liebsten jetzt sofort dort rausholen, die Straße wird jetzt mit Höchstsicherheitsstufe überwacht, macht euch keine Sorgen, ihr kommt so schnell wie möglich da weg. Jetzt kümmere dich um Lizzy, wir sehen uns auf jeden Fall morgen, versprochen."

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich und legten auf. Will begab sich nach oben.

Ihr fiel sofort auf, dass die Tür zum Badezimmer nicht geschlossen war. Er konnte deutlich hören, dass das Wasser lief. Er wollte Lizzy ihre Zeit lassen und die Tür schließen, als er ihr Schluchzen hörte. Langsam lugte er hinter der Tür hervor. Lizzy saß vollkommen bekleidet an der gefliesten Duschwand, das Wasser prasselte auf sie herab. Noch immer vermischte sich Blut mit Wasser und floss in den Abfluss. Lizzy hatte ihre Beine fest an den Körper gezogen, umschlang diese mit ihren Armen und hatte ihr Kinn auf eines ihrer Knie gelegt. Sie zitterte heftig und starrte die gegenüberliegende Wand an. Sie schien Will gar nicht zu bemerken.

Er ging auf sie zu und setzte sich neben sie, das Wasser war eiskalt.

„Ist das nicht kalt und unbequem?", fragte er sanft.

Lizzy nickte nur und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Will reichte mit seiner Hand nach oben und stellte das warme Wasser an, dann legte er seinen anderen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich heran.

„So besser?", fragte er sie, woraufhin Lizzy abermals nur nickte.

Sie zitterte immer noch wie Espenlaub, jetzt ließ sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Will strich ihr vorsichtig die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Schhhhh", sagte er beruhigend. „Alles wird gut." Er redete sanft auf sie ein, bis sie sich entspannte, das warme Wasser prasselte auf sie herab.

Als ihre Augenlider immer schwerer wurden, half er ihr langsam beim Aufstehen – sie konnte wohl kaum unter der Dusche einschlafen. Sie waren beide klitschnass. Will half Lizzy, als diese ihre blutbesudelten Klamotten auszog und nahm diese mit, als er ihren Schlafanzug holen ging. Sie würden sofort im Müll landen. Lizzy zog sich noch selbstständig um, dann klappte sie zusammen. Sie war nicht mehr in der Lage, zu ihrem Zimmer zu laufen, Will musste sie tragen. Als er sie in ihr Bett legte und zudeckte, sah sie ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Hier, nimm das", sagte er und gab ihr eine Schlaftablette.

Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und blieb im Zimmer, bis sie eingeschlafen war. Bevor er das Licht löschte und die Tür hinter sich schloss, blickte er noch einmal auf das jetzt so friedliche Gesicht der Frau, die ihm mehr bedeutete, als jede andere auf der Welt. Er wünschte ihr einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Hoffentlich kamen sie bald hier weg.

* * *

_AN: Die Szene unter der Dusche, die ist aus Casino Royale. Ich habe den Film damals im Kino gesehen und ich wusste "So eine Szene will ich für eine meiner FFs!!" Tja, also habe ich sie hier eingebaut. Wobei Darcy ja natürlich noch viel heißer ist als Bond. ;-) Ein Bild gibt es unter diesem Link: http://img118.imageshack.us/img118/3070/casinoroyalebondvespersep4.jpg  
Eigentlich wollte ich auch die Fahrstuhl-Szene (schwer zu erklären für die, die den Film nicht gesehen haben und ich konnte leider kein Bild finden), wo Bond die Waffe mit dem Schalldämpfer rausholt und Vesper neben ihm steht, mit einbauen, aber das hätte Lizzy so zur Zuschauerin in der Szene verkommen lassen und sie ist Darcy ja in jedem Fall ebenbürtig, also habe ich es doch gelassen.  
Ein weiteres Bild, das ich mir während des Schreibens immer wieder angesehen habe, war das hier: http://img118.imageshack.us/img118/7640/casinoroyalemg5.jpg  
Bond und Vesper haben sich zu Beginn auch immer so herrlich angegiftet, Casino Royale hat mich übrigens sehr **stark** hier inspiriert, vielleicht ist es einigen aufgefallen..._

Leider habe ich den Film noch nicht auf DVD, denn ich habe mir selbst die Frist gesetzt, dass ich ihn mir erst in der Special Edition kaufen darf, wenn ich mit der Agentengeschichte **komplett** abgeschlossen habe.

Ich freue mich auf eure Reviews!!


	18. Showdown in der Meryton Street

**Kapitel 18 – Showdown in der Meryton Street**

Will blieb die ganze Nacht wach, aber nicht weiteres passierte. Um sieben Uhr kam wie angekündigt, der Gas-Wasser-Installateur. Sie klingelten erst an der Haustür, um den Schein zu wahren, dann fuhren sie hinter das Haus. Zwei Will vollkommen unbekannte Agenten nahmen den Leichnam mit und entfernten die Blutspuren, es dauerte nicht länger als eine halbe Stunde. Kurz nachdem sie weg waren, kam Lizzy herunter. Will fiel sofort auf, dass sie Sportbekleidung trug. Sie kam in die Küche und blickte auf die Stelle, wo kurz zuvor noch der leblose Körper gelegen hatte.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte sie dann Will.

„Guten Morgen", sagte er nur und betrachtete sie. Im Tageslicht sahen die Würgemale an ihrem Hals noch schlimmer aus, sie waren blau-grünlich gefärbt. Sie bemerkte seinen Blick.

„Mir geht es gut", sagte sie.

„Das ist schön", sagte Will. „Es kann sein, dass wir hier heute schon weg kommen."

„So früh schon? Und was ist mit der Mission?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber wir sind aufgeflogen und das ist jetzt ziemlich gefährlich. Der Colonel muss nur noch unsere Sicherheit gewährleisten. Deshalb sind wir noch hier." Er schob Lizzy eine Waffe über die Küchenablage zu. „Die sollten wir ständig tragen."

„Auch, wenn ich jetzt joggen gehe?"

„Du willst joggen gehen?! Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst."

„Doch schon."

„Das ist viel zu gefährlich, ich werde es in jedem Fall verhindern."

„Man wird mich ja wohl kaum mitten auf der Straße erschießen, außerdem macht man sich sonst vielleicht Gedanken um mich. Die Nachbarn kennen doch mittlerweile meine Gewohnheiten."

„Du machst dir Gedanken, was die Nachbarn denken werden, wenn du mal nicht joggen gehst?", fragte Will ungläubig. „Dann mach dir auch mal Gedanken darum, was die Nachbarn denken werden, wenn sie die blauen Flecke an deinem Hals sehen. Wahrscheinlich wird man mich der häuslichen Gewalt oder so bezichtigen – dass du heute Nacht beinahe getötet worden wärst, darauf wird wohl keiner kommen."

Angesichts der Erwähnung dieses Vorfalls wurde Lizzy blass. Will schalt sich einen Narren, er war zu weit gegangen, ihr Selbstvertrauen war immer noch angegriffen – natürlich, es lag ja nicht einmal acht Stunden zurück. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie nicht mehr schlafen können und gedacht, dass ein bisschen frische Luft sie auf andere Gedanken bringen würde. Aber auch er war angespannt und reagierte anders als sonst. Er hätte es ihr nicht so unter die Nase reiben dürfen.

„Natürlich", sagte Lizzy leise. „Das war dumm von mir. Ich stehe wohl noch immer ein bisschen unter Schock. Ich werde nicht gehen."

„Liz-", sagte Will aber sie hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Weißt du, ich wollte nur eben schnell zu Charlotte in die Bäckerei laufen und Croissants holen wie jeden Morgen. Es ist doch vielleicht unser letztes gemeinsames Frühstück." Das machte sie unglücklich, das Zusammenleben mit ihm war eigentlich so schön gewesen. „Dann hätten wir vielleicht reden können." Sie lächelte traurig.

Will stand auf. „Croissants?", fragte er sie. „Okay, ich werde gehen."

„Aber Will, nein, das musst du nicht." Auf einmal hatten ihre Rollen gewechselt. „Es war nur so eine fixe Idee von mir. Nein, du solltest nicht gehen."

„Ich würde auch gerne mit dir frühstücken", sagte Will nur und sah ihr in die Augen. „Es wird mir schon nichts passieren", versicherte er ihr. „Bleib du hier, ich bin bald zurück." Einer Eingebung folgend gab er ihr einen Kuss und verschwand.

Lizzy blieb zurück und fragte sich, wie sie ihm wohl sagen sollte, was sie ihm sagen wollte. Schließlich waren sie ja bald wohl keine Kollegen mehr – jedenfalls nicht richtig.

* * *

In der Straße ging alles seinen gewohnten Gang. Mrs. Grant arbeitete in ihrem Garten und grüßte freundlich, als er vorbei ging, und Mr. Elton stieg gerade in seinen Wagen, um zu seinem Labor zu fahren. Aber trotzdem, zwei der Bewohner spielten falsch, Will trug nicht umsonst – verborgen unter seinem Hemd – eine Waffe am Gürtel. Er blickte sich aufmerksam um, nichts verdächtiges, wie immer – aber die Bedrohung war da.

Charlotte stand wie immer hinter der Theke und begrüßte ihn freundlich. „Guten Morgen, Ben", sagte sie. „Wo ist denn Anne heute?"

„Sie fühlt sich nicht wohl", antwortete Will möglichst gelassen. „Sie hat sich wohl etwas eingefangen, Halsschmerzen und so. Es geht bestimmt vorbei."

„Oh, bestell ihr gute Besserung. Sie scheint ja nicht die einzige zu sein, Anne de Bourgh ist auch schon seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr mit ihrem Hund draußen gewesen. Ich beginne, mir Sorgen zu machen, sie lebt ja allein und so."

Will erinnerte sich an das Gespräch, das er noch gestern mit Lizzy geführt hatte, was sie davon halten sollten, dass Mr. Collins spät nachts noch aus Anne de Bourghs Haus gekommen war. Wenn er Charlotte das jetzt erzählte, dann wäre diese vielleicht nicht mehr so besorgt um deren Wohlergehen.

„Es grassiert vielleicht eine Sommergrippe", sagte Will aber nur. „Ich denke nicht, dass Anne sonderlich gefährdet ist – beide Annes meine ich."

„Das wird wohl so sein, aber hier bekommt man schon so einiges mit", sagte Charlotte. „Und wenn dann was von der Gewohnheit abweicht, fällt es sofort auf. Man macht sich halt so Gedanken."

Trotzdem wäre keinem Nachbarn auch nur im Entferntesten in den Sinn gekommen, dass sich zwei Schwerverbrecher in der Straße aufhielten – außer vielleicht Catherine Morland mit ihrer lebhaften Fantasie.

„Das kommt ja hoffentlich nicht so oft vor", sagte Will. „Dass man sich Sorgen machen muss."

„Nein, Gott sei Dank nicht", antwortete Charlotte. Will schien, als wolle sie noch etwas hinzufügen, sie sagte aber doch nichts.

„Das Übliche?", fragte sie Will dann. „Oder braucht die Kranke besondere Kost?"

Will kaufte alle nötige für das Frühstück ein und verließ dann das kleine Geschäft.

_Aber dass Benjamin Fitzwilliam hinten eine Waffe am Gürtel trug, das war vielleicht schon ein Grund zur Sorge, _dachte Charlotte. Sie würde die Augen offen halten müssen.

Mit der Tüte in der Hand ging Will die Straße hinunter. Gleich würde er wieder bei Lizzy sein. Als er an Anne de Bourghs Haus vorbei ging, wurde dort die Tür geöffnet.

„Mr. Fitzwilliam?", hallte es über die Straße.

Will blieb stehen, Anne de Bourgh war also wohl kaum krank. Irgendwie zögerte er, zu ihr hinüber zu gehen. „Ja?", rief er zurück.

„Könnten Sie bitte mal herüberkommen? Während Ihres Urlaubs letzte Woche ist wohl ein Päckchen fehlgeleitet worden, es wurde bei mir abgegeben."

Nicht zu ihr zu gehen, das würde jetzt irgendwie merkwürdig wirken. Aber andererseits, was kümmerte ihn, was die Nachbarn dachten, immerhin waren sie nicht mehr lange hier. Schließlich ging er doch zu ihr hinrüber, dann gab es wenigstens kein ominöses Päckchen, das sie zurückließen, wenn sie so abrupt verschwinden würden. Mit langen Schritten überquerte er die Straße und ging den gepflasterten Weg zu ihrem Haus hinauf. Anne lächelte ihn freundlich an. _Aber ihr Lächeln erreicht ihre Augen nicht,_ dachte Will merkwürdigerweise.

„Warten Sie hier einen Augenblick, ich werde es holen gehen."

Irgendwo schrillten bei Will die Alarmglocken. Anne de Bourgh war nicht allein im Haus, er sollte so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. Er drehte sich um und wollte ihr Grundstück eiligst verlassen, aber er kam nicht weit. Er hatte nur zwei Schritte gemacht, als er erneut Annes Stimme hörte.

„Das würde ich nicht tun, Mr. Fitzwilliam", sagte sie. „Ich habe meine Waffe genau auf Sie gerichtet und kein Problem damit, Sie hinterrücks zu erschießen. Kommen Sie doch bitte herein, dann können wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten."

* * *

Als Will nach zwanzig Minuten noch nicht wieder zurück war, machte Lizzy sich ernsthafte Sorgen. Ihm musste etwas zugestoßen sein, es konnte nie im Leben so lange dauern, eben zur Bäckerei und zurück zu gehen. Sie ging von der Haustür die Ausfahrt hinunter und blickte rechts und links die Straße hinab. Von hier hatte man eigentlich einen ganz guten Überblick, Will war nirgendwo zu sehen. Das war ein Grund zur Sorge.

Sie hastete zurück ins Haus und in ihr Büro, sie schaltete den PC ein, wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, dann war die Aufzeichnung angeschaltet. Sie spulte die Bilder zurück, bis sie endlich ein Bild von ihm bekam. Er war auf der echten Straßenseite stehen geblieben, die Tüte in seiner Hand zeugte davon, dass er bereits in der Bäckerei gewesen war. Er schaute auf die andere Straßenseite. Lizzy verfluchte die Kameraperspektive, sie konnte nicht erkennen, wer oder was seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte. Hastig spulte sie die anderen Aufnahmen, die auf diesen Straßenbereich fielen, auf die angegebene Uhrzeit zurück – es war etwa 10 Minuten her. Schließlich sah sie, dass er auf Anne de Bourghs Haus blickte, Anne stand in der Tür. Dann ging er auf sie zu, Anne verschwand einen Moment und Will drehte sich zum Gehen um, dann blieb er abrupt stehen. Lizzy schaute genau hin, es konnte keinen Zweifel geben, Anne de Bourgh hielt eine Pistole in der Hand. Will ging langsam auf sie zu, er hielt seine Hände so, dass diese sie sehen konnte, dann verschwand er mit ihr im Haus.

Lizzy saß absolut geschockt an ihrem Schreibtisch, es war also Anne de Bourgh, dann erinnerte sie sich an das Gespräch, dass sie noch gestern mit Will geführt hatte- noch nie hatte sie sich so sehr gewünscht, dass Mr. Collins seine Frau einfach nur betrog.

Aber jetzt befand sich Will in ihrer Gewalt, verdammt, und das alles nur, weil sie mit ihm hatte frühstücken wollen. Sie musste etwas unternehmen, sofort. Sie ging in den Keller und rüstete sich aus, sie zog eine schusssichere Weste über und verdeckte diese mit ihrem T-Shirt, sie nahm sich Waffen aus dem Arsenal und ging schließlich wieder nach oben. Dann kam ihr in den Sinn, den Colonel anzurufen.

„Es ist Anne de Bourgh", sagte sie nur, nachdem er sich gemeldet hatte.

„Wie bitte?", fragte ihr Kontaktmann leicht verwirrt.

„Anne de Bourgh ist unsere Gesuchte, schau dir die Bilder von Kamera 5 von vor 15 Minuten an – sie hat Will in ihrer Gewalt."

„Was?! Oh mein Gott, bleib, wo du bist, Elizabeth."

„Auf keinen Fall, ich werde gehen und ihn befreien, es ist schließlich meine Schuld."

„Das wirst du nicht", befahl der Colonel.

„Oh doch, das werde ich. Und du bewegst schnell deinen Hintern hierher, wo immer du auch bist, am besten mit einer Sondereinsatztruppe. Schaut auch mal bei den Collins vorbei, sie sind auch sehr verdächtig – Nummer 24, Anne de Bourgh wohnt in Nummer 6. Wir sehen uns dann da."

„Elizabeth, du wirst nicht gehen!", rief der Colonel ins Telefon, aber sie hatte bereits aufgelegt und ihr Handy auf die Ablage in der Eingangshalle gelegt.

Jetzt musste er sich aber beeilen.

* * *

Wie sie es genau machen wollte, das wusste Lizzy eigentlich gar nicht, erst einmal würde sie sich von hinten an Anne de Bourghs Haus anpirschen und dann weiter sehen. Es konnte sich eigentlich keine große Kavallerie im Haus befinden, nur, wie war Armarillo zu ihr gelangt? Das war doch jetzt auch egal, erst einmal würde sie Will retten müssen.

Lizzy rannte über die Straße, den kleinen Weg hinein, der zwischen dem Haus der Allens und der Westons verlief und zu einem Spielplatz führte. Lizzy kümmerte es nicht, ob sie vielleicht gesehen werden würde, es konnte kostbare Zeit vergehen.

Die Häuser waren hinten alle mit der gleichen dichten Hecke umgeben, doch da die Hecke, die die Häuser der Highbury Street von hinten vor neugierigen Blicken schützte, nicht direkt an diese Hecke anschloss, ergab sich dort ein kleiner Gang, der bevorzugt von den Kindern beim Versteckspielen benutzt wurde – Lizzy hatte sie oftmals auf den Kamerabildern gesehen. Diesen Gang rannte sie jetzt entlang, sie kümmerte sich nicht darum, wenn ihr T-Shirt an Dornen hängen blieb, sie musste zu Will. Es war doch eigentlich purer Wahnsinn, sie hatte keinerlei Plan, wie sie alleine eine Befreiungsaktion durchführen konnte, aber der Gedanke, dass Will vielleicht schon tot in Anne de Bourghs Flur lag, trieb sie an. Es würde einfach zu lange dauern, wenn sie auf Verstärkung vom Colonel warten würde. Sie _musste_ jetzt zu Will. Sie dachte nicht daran, dass sie jetzt vielleicht zu stark von ihren Gefühlen gelenkt wurde.

Auf der Höhe von Anne de Bourghs Haus hielt sie an und versuchte, durch die Hecke zu lugen. Es war absolut still, sie konnte nichts erkennen. _Vielleicht befand sich Anne ja auch nur allein mit Will im Haus und wartete noch, bis ihr/e Partner auftauchte/n,_ dachte Lizzy. Anne selbst würde sie wohl problemlos überwältigen können…

Kurz entschlossen kämpfte sie sich durch die Hecke und lief geduckt über Annes Rasen – Gott sei Dank war dieser nicht groß. Am Haus angekommen, drückte sie sich flach gegen die Hauswand, sie entsicherte ihre Waffe und lauschte angestrengt. Sie konnte Stimmen hören, sie kamen aus dem Fenster weiter rechts. Langsam schlich sie auf das Fenster zu und wagte einen kurzen Blick hinein, Will saß im Wohnzimmer gefesselt auf einem Stuhl, es befand sich noch eine weitere Person im Zimmer, die sie aber nicht erkennen konnte. Als diese anfing zu reden, konnte sie ausmachen, dass es sich um einen Mann handelte.

„Man trifft sich immer zwei Mal im Leben, nicht wahr, Will?", sagte der Mann, dessen Stimme Lizzy bekannt vorkam.

Will antwortete nicht, er strafte den anderen Mann mit Nichtachtung.

„Was denn? Bist du heute nicht zum Reden aufgelegt? Ich wusste, dass dieser Tag kommen würde, 10 Jahre habe ich mich darauf gefreut. Dieses Mal bin ich in der überlegenen Position, nicht der große und mächtige William Darcy." Er sprach Wills Namen so hasserfüllt aus, dass Lizzy eine Gänsehaut bekam. Das musste eine heftige Fehde sein, und sie stammt noch aus seiner vorgeheimdienstlichen Zeit. „Aber jetzt bin ich im Vorteil und das werde ich ausnutzen."

Lizzy hörte einen Schuss, sie dachte, ihr bliebe das Herz stehen, vor allem, weil kein Schmerzensschrei folgte. Sie schaute wieder durch das Fenster. Will saß noch immer auf dem Stuhl, sein ganzer Körper war verkrampft, sein Gesicht kreidebleich, er atmete schwer. Sein Peiniger hatte ihm durch sein rechtes Bein geschossen, aber anscheinend wollte Will ihm nicht die Befriedigung geben und laut schreien. Die Schmerzen aber mussten ihn wahnsinnig machen, das erkannte man an seiner Körperhaltung.

Lizzy entschloss sich, eine Blendgranate durch das Fenster zu werfen und Will zu befreien. Es war zwar riskant, weil sich noch mehr bewaffnete Personen im Haus befinden konnten, aber egal, sie musste Will da rausholen. Ihre Gefühle verdrängten ihren sonst immer so rationalen und abgeklärten Verstand und alle Warnstimmen.

Lizzy nestelte gerade an einer Granate, als ihr eine Waffe an die Schläfe gedrückt wurde. „Fallen lassen", hörte sie Anne de Bourghs Stimme. Lizzy fluchte innerlich, tat aber, wie ihr befohlen worden war.

Verdammt, jetzt war sie auch noch in die Gewalt dieser beiden Verrückten geraten.

Anne de Bourgh führte sie über die Terrasse ins Haus. Lizzy hatte so gebannt auf die Ereignisse im Wohnzimmer geachtet, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, wie Anne sich angeschlichen hatte. Das war ihr vorher noch nie passiert. Anne de Bourgh geleitete sie ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer, endlich konnte auch Lizzy Wills Peiniger sehen, sie riss überrascht die Augen auf. „Du?", rief sie.

_AN: Tja, wer mag das wohl sein?? Ihr habt jetzt ein ganzes Wochenende Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, das nächste Kapitel gibt es frühestens am Montag, ich nehme mir am Wochenende nämlich eine ziemlich Computerlose Zeit, um mich etwas auszukurieren und um einige Aufgaben zu erledigen, natürlich aber auch, um an meinen diversen Geschichten weiter zu arbeiten.  
Für Reviews mit Spekulationen bin ich natürlich immer zu haben. _


	19. Armarillo and The Priest

**Kapitel 19 – Armarillo und The Priest**

„Hallo Elizabeth", begrüßte George Wickham sie. „Wie schön, dass du auch zu unserer kleinen Wiedersehensparty auftauchst. Ich begrüßte hier gerade schon den netten Will hier. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass sich sowohl hinter Benjamin als auch hinter Anne Fitzwilliam alte Bekannte von mir verbergen. Aber dann werden wir hier noch mehr Spaß haben, nicht wahr?" Er brachte sogar ein falsches Lächeln zustande.

Auch Lizzy antwortete nicht, sie sah Will an, dieser fixierte sie mit seinem Blick, er schien eindeutig zu sagen: „Du hättest nicht herkommen dürfen."

„Auch du scheinst nicht sonderlich gesprächig zu sein", stellt Wickham fest. „Na ja, muss ja auch nicht sein."

Er holte einen Stuhl für Lizzy heran, auf dem diese ebenfalls gefesselt wurde.

„Also, ihr zwei fragt euch bestimmt, woher der jeweils andere mich kennt", fuhr George Wickham fort. „Ich denke, ich werde euch mal aufklären. Also, Will, ich war vor zwei Jahren mal mit ihrer kleinen Schwester zusammen, als ich mich kurz in der Nähe von Longbourn aufhielt.

„Wo ist Lydia?", fragte Lizzy laut.

„Die schwimmt irgendwo im Mississippi."

„Du hast sie umgebracht?" Lizzy wurde schwarz vor Augen, sie hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass Lydia davongelaufen war, aber tot? Das konnte nicht sein.

„Natürlich, nachdem ich meinen Spaß mit ihr gehabt hatte", sagte Wickham kühl. „Sie war ja wirklich ein süßes Mädchen." Er leckte seine Lippen.

Lizzy traten die Tränen in die Augen. „Sie war 16", presste sie hervor.

„Ihr Pech, glaub mir. Sie hat kurz aber intensiv gelebt. Ich konnte sie ja wohl kaum weiterhin mitnehmen. Ich bin viel unterwegs. Sie hatte einen schnellen und schmerzfreien Tod, wenn dich das aufmuntert." Er lächelte kalt.

„Elender Bastard", spie Lizzy hervor. Wickhams Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Zorn, er schlug ihr ins Gesicht, sein Ring am Mittelfinger schnitt ihr in die Wange, Blut trat daraus hervor. Dann aber hatte er sich wieder im Griff.

Lizzy schloss die Augen. Lydia hatte ihr von all ihren Schwestern immer am wenigsten nahe gestanden, aber dass diese mit 16 einfach so wahrscheinlich mit einer Kugel im Kopf geendet hatte, das war einfach nur grausam.

„Ach ja, und den guten Will hier kenne ich schon den Großteil meines Lebens", fuhr Wickham jetzt fort. „Wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen und eigentlich hat er mit Schuld daran, dass ich zu dem hier geworden bin." Er hasste Will wirklich. „Weißt du, Elizabeth, ich war der Sohn von dem Verwalter von Darcys Vater und ich bin zusammen mit ihm auf Pemberley aufgewachsen. Ich war das Patenkind von seinem Vater und dieser hat sich um meine Erziehung gekümmert, mir fehlte es an nichts. Will und ich, wir sind zu den gleichen Schulen gegangen und Mr. Darcy hat vor seinem Tod auch noch dafür gesorgt, dass ich in Oxford aufgenommen worden bin. Leider wollte Will da schon lange nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben. Wir waren keine Freunde mehr, er hat mich den sozialen Unterschied deutlich spüren lassen."

„Ich hatte dich schon lange durchschaut", zischte Will. Es war das erste Mal, dass er den Mund aufmachte.

Wickham überhörte ihn. „In jedem Fall hat der gute Will dafür gesorgt, dass ich von der Uni geflogen bin, nur weil ich einem Freund etwas Cannabis verkauft habe."

„Du hattest einen Dealerring in Oxford aufgebaut, ein Kommilitone ist an diesem verdammten gestreckten Zeug elendig verreckt." Wills Stimmte war nicht minder hasserfüllt als die von Wickham.

„Aber dann bin ich ja erst richtig zum organisierten Verbrechen übergegangen", sagte Wickham. „Nachdem ich mit Drogen ein kleines Vermögen verdient hatte, habe ich mich dem Waffenhandel gewidmet – mit Erfolg. Wie lange stehe ich denn schon als Armarillo auf eurer Wanted-Liste? Fünf Jahre?"

Ja, das passte ungefähr. Damals war Armarillo das erste Mal aufgetaucht, mittlerweile – so vermutete man – verkaufte er an jede Armee und Verbrecherorganisation der Welt – vorausgesetzt diese verfügte über das nötige Kleingeld. Lizzy und Will hätten nie im Leben gedacht, dass sie Armarillo _so_ gut kennen würden.

„Aber jetzt haben wir dich ja", sagte Lizzy.

„Also, wer hat hier denn wohl wen gefesselt?", antwortete Wickham. „Und bevor du mit der Verstärkung kommst, die du bestimmt nach Wills Verschwinden gerufen hast. Bis dahin werde ich ganz sicher weg sein, sie werden zu spät kommen. Mein Kunde kommt sofort, nachdem wir vor zwei Tagen das Geschäft leider noch nicht abwickeln konnten. Er wohnt ja nicht weit weg. Aber bis dahin können wir uns ja noch ein wenig unterhalten. Ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass ich euch zwei nicht für Agenten gehalten hätte. Elizabeth, du warst doch immer diese introvertierte, wenn auch bildhübsche Mathematikstudentin. Dass du für die CIA arbeitest, das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Bei Will passt das schon eher, Körper und Geist in den Dienst des Vaterlandes… Obwohl ich da nicht von alleine drauf gekommen wäre, ich war schon verwundert, als ich hörte, dass du das Erbe ausgeschlagen hast und lieber den Playboy spielen wolltest, der sich irgendwo in der Weltgeschichte herumtreibt. Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass da was anderes dahinter steckt. Na ja, egal", sagte Wickham leicht dahin, „jetzt weiß ich es ja. Du kannst dir meine Überraschung gar nicht vorstellen, als du plötzlich über die Straße gingst und Anne mir sagte, für wen du hier gehalten wirst. Ich hätte mir Fotos von den Fitzwilliams anschauen sollen… Ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass ich die Killerin gestern Nacht auf euch zwei angesetzt habe. Die Würgemale am Hals tun deiner Schönheit keinen Abbruch, Elizabeth. Hast du sie überwältigt? Oder durfte Will den Helden spielen?"

„Wie ist unsere Tarnung aufgeflogen?", antwortete Lizzy mit einer Gegenfrage. „Wer ist der Maulwurf? Es war alles Top Secret."

„Tja, euer Chef hat da diese Sekretärin – hatte sollte ich vielleicht besser sagen, Isabella Thorpe. Wie schafft so etwas Unintelligentes es eigentlich in so eine Position? Auf jeden Fall bin ich halt ein, zwei Mal mit ihr ausgegangen und habe den britischen Gentleman gespielt und habe es herausgefunden, dass zwei Agenten hier aufpassen sollen. Dann musste ich ja nur noch eins und eins zusammen zählen, ihr zwei seid ja erst vor kurzem hier eingezogen, Namen konnte sie mir nämlich keine nennen. Wie ist das eigentlich, ab wann macht sich die Agency Sorgen, wenn einer ihrer Mitarbeiter unentschuldigt der Arbeit fern bleibt?" Wickhams Gesichtsausdruck ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass auch Isabella nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte. „Aber Younge gehörte schon zu den besten ihres Feldes, ich bin beeindruckt, dass sie euch nicht erledigen konnte. Spricht für eure Fähigkeiten."

„Sie endete mit einem Messer im Hals in der Küche", sagte Lizzy nur.

„Tragisch, tragisch… Messer hat sie auch sonst immer sehr gerne selbst benutzt, lautlos halt." Wickham betrauerte ihren Tod keineswegs, das merkte man.

„Warst du in Rom?", fragte Lizzy plötzlich. „Vor etwas 2 ½ Monaten?" Ihr war eingefallen, dass sie damals gemeint hatte, ihn zu sehen.

„Ja, du etwa auch?"

„Wir zwei haben Price überfallen", antwortete Lizzy.

„Ach, ehrlich, das war gute Arbeit. Aber Price war jetzt auch nicht so wichtig. Ihr wusstet zwar, wo ihr suchen musstet, hier in der Meryton Street, aber ihr zwei konntet ja leider nicht herausfinden, wer genau es ist. Unsere Tarnung war einfach zu gut, nicht wahr?"

Will und Lizzy antworteten nicht, Will wurde merklich schwächer, der Schmerz setzte ihm zu.

„Wie kommt es dann eigentlich, dass ich euch beide erwischen konnte? Ich denke, ihr seid nicht die schlechtesten Agenten. Ihr habt euch aufgeführt wie zwei Anfänger."

Beide wussten, dass sie sich zu stark von ihren Gefühlen hatten leiten lassen. Sie waren einfach zu unvorsichtig gewesen. Es gab das Verbot wirklich nicht umsonst.

Es klingelte. Während Anne de Bourgh zur Tür ging, legte Wickham Will und Lizzy Knebel an. Schließlich wurde Mr. Collins hereingeführt. Er trug einen großen Aktenkoffer mit sich. Lizzy konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass Charlottes Mann The Priest war, er war ein Terrorist, unglaublich. Mr. Collins' Blick fiel auf die beiden Agenten, die gefesselt auf ihren Stühlen saßen. Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Darf ich vorstellen, Agent William Darcy aus Großbritannien und Agent Elizabeth Bennet von der CIA", sagte Wickham. „Sie waren so nett, uns Gesellschaft zu leisten."

„Oh, die Fitzwilliams sind Agenten? Sie zwei waren doch so ein schönes Ehepaar und dabei sind sie noch nicht einmal verheiratet. Meine Komplimente, Sie waren sehr überzeugend. Meine Frau mochte Sie sehr gerne." Elizabeth versuchte sich an deiner Grimasse, als er Charlotte erwähnte. „Sie sind übrigens umsonst hier", fuhr Mr. Collins fort. „Ihre zwei Heimatländer sind nicht bedroht – die Waffe geht nach Nahost."

Wie beruhigend, hätte Will gerne bemerkt.

„Also, können wir jetzt endlich zum Geschäftlichen kommen?", fragte Wickham.

„Wir hatten doch ausgemacht, nur wir zwei", sagte Mr. Collins. „Die beiden Gefangenen sind ja unbewaffnet, aber Anne de Bourgh muss gehen, ich will nicht, dass sie mir von hinten in den Rücken schießt, sobald ich das Geld überreicht habe."

„Okay, Sie haben ja auch wohl irgendeine Lebensversicherung, falls Sie nicht lebend von diesem Deal zurückkommen werden. Dann wird man sich wohl die Mörder schnappen. Aber egal, wenn Sie Anne nicht dabei haben wollen." Wickham zuckte mit den Schultern, drehte sich zu Anne um und schoss ihr in den Kopf. Lizzy hätte geschrien, als Anne de Bourgh neben ihr zu Boden ging, aber der Knebel erstickte ihre Schreie.

„Armes Mädchen", sagte Wickham mitleidlos. „Aber eine gute Gehilfin war sie, sie war mir hörig. Wusste Sie, dass ihre Mutter Catherine im letzten Jahr keines natürlichen Todes gestorben ist?", fragte er Mr. Collins. „Anne hat sie aus dem Weg geschafft, nachdem Sie mir im letzten Jahr den Auftrag zur Beschaffung des AVI gegeben haben. Es war doch ein wunderbarer Zufall, dass sie in der gleichen Straße wohnen – das war sehr praktisch. Es hat niemand etwas vermutet. Und ich muss sagen, ich mache selten Übergaben am helllichten Tag im Wohnzimmer eines Einfamilienhauses. Aber wir sind hier doch ziemlich ungefährdet."

„Was ist mit den beiden?" Mr. Collins deutete mit dem Kopf auf Lizzy und Will.

„Die sind keine Gefahr, das mit der Verstärkung – wenn denn welchen kommen sollte – dauert mindestens noch 10 Minuten, bis dahin sind wir hier verschwunden. Wenn sie jetzt endlich das Geld dabei haben. Sonntag war das ja nicht so. Sie werden aber wohl umziehen und sich von Ihrer Frau trennen müssen, aber das wird wohl kein großes Opfer sein."

„Ist es nicht, es war ja alles nur Tarnung… also, wo ist der AVI?"

Wickham holte einen Koffer hervor und öffnete ihn. Weder Will noch Lizzy konnten erkennen, was sich darin befand.

„Fantastisch", hauchte Mr. Collins. „So klein und doch so gefährlich. Es hat nicht umsonst so lange gedauert."

„Na ja, den AVI zu beschaffen, das war schon eine Herausforderung, aber nichts ist unmöglich", antwortete Wickham. „Wo ist denn jetzt das Geld?"

Mr. Collins öffnete seinerseits seinen Koffer, ddarin befanden sich Bündel mit 500-€-Noten. „Hier sind 50 Millionen Euro in bar, die restlichen 450 Millionen sind auf Ihrem Schweizer Bankkonto."

Wickham holte sein Mobiltelefon hervor und überprüfte telefonisch den Geldeingang. Danach schien schon alles geregelt zu sein. Die beiden Männer tauschten die Koffer und gaben sich die Hände.

„Es war sehr angenehm, mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen", sagte Mr. Collins. „Sie machen Ihrem Ruf alle Ehre. Was passiert jetzt mit den beiden?"

Lizzy und Will waren mittlerweile davon überzeugt, dass sie das gleiche Schicksal wie Anne de Bourgh ereilen würde – wenn nicht noch ein Wunder geschah. Sie konnten sich nicht wehren, in keinster Weise. Vielleicht gelang es ihnen, Wickham hinzuhalten, bis der Colonel kam – was aber sehr unwahrscheinlich war. Von ihren Fesseln konnten sie sich nicht befreien und auch sonst gab es keinerlei Fluchtchancen.

Wickhams Antwort bestätigte ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen: „Oh, mit Darcy habe ich noch eine persönliche Rechnung offen und ich glaube, ich werde die Frau mitnehmen, mit ihr werde ich bestimmt meinen Spaß haben. Ich kann dann am Ende sehr gnädig sein."

Elizabeth schluckte schwer, nein, das würde sie niemals zulassen. Will leistete mittlerweile keinen Widerstand mehr, die Wunde machte ihm zu schaffen, es blutete noch, er wahr sehr blass.

Mr. Collins hatte das Wohnzimmer mittlerweile verlassen und war auf dem Weg zur Haustür.

Wickham ging auf die beiden zu. „Weißt du, Will, ich habe wirklich auf diesen Moment gewartet. Ich würde dich jetzt noch liebend gerne weiter quälen, aber leider fehlt mir dazu die Zeit." Er entfernte den Knebel wieder.

„Verdammter Hurensohn", zischte Will noch, mittlerweile war er blass wie ein Blatt Papier.

„Und das sollen deine letzten Worte sein? Willst du nicht noch um dein Leben betteln?" Dafür waren weder Will noch Lizzy der Typ. Man konnte dem Tod auch ins Auge blicken und sich mit ihm abfinden. Keiner der beiden kämpfte jetzt noch.

„Der kleinen Georgiana wird es das Herz brechen", sagte Wickham noch. „Aber ihr kommt wenigstens auf die Tafel der im Dienst gefallenen Agenten. Schließlich kann ich deine Leiche nicht einfach so verschwinden lassen und ich will Elizabeths Familie nicht noch einmal so etwas antun. Ich werde dir keinen schönen Tod geben, Will."

Er schoss, zwei Mal, einmal in die Brust – nicht das Herz, ein weiteres Mal in die Magengegend. „Du wirst elendig verbluten", sagte er, während Will zusammensackte.

Lizzy wollte schreien wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. „Du verdammter Mörder!!!", spie sie, aber es kamen nur gemuffelter Laute. Wäre sie nicht gefesselt gewesen, dann hätte sie ihn mit bloßen Händen umgebracht.

Auf einmal hörten sie ein Poltern an der Haustür, dann kam Charlotte in das Zimmer gestürmt. Einen Moment lang schaute sie auf die Szenerie, die sich ihr bot, dann schoss sie mit der Waffe, die sie in der Hand hielt. Wickham hatte nicht einmal die Chance, zu reagieren, die Kugel traf ihn in der linken Brust.

Schnellen Schrittes ging sie zu den beiden Gefangenen und machte zuerst Will los, sie legte ihn auf den Boden und fühlte seinen Puls. Lizzy zerrte heftig an ihren Fesseln. Zuerst entfernte Charlotte den Knebel.

„Mach mich los, verdammt, mach mich los", schrie Elizabeth. Ihr Blick war nur auf Will gerichtet, der auf dem Boden lag. „Und hol Hilfe, sofort!!"

Sobald sie frei war, kniete sie sich neben ihn, er atmete noch, wenn auch sehr flach. Sie drückte ihre Hände auf die beiden Einschusswunden, aus denen er jetzt stark blutete, Charlotte hatte das Zimmer verlassen. Er schaute sie an.

„Liz", sagte er, als sähe er sie nach langer Zeit zum ersten Mal wieder und lächelte sie an.

„Streng dich nicht an, Will", versuchte Lizzy ihm einzureden. „Es wird alles gut werden. Charlotte holt Hilfe." Unter ihren Fingern quoll das Blut hervor.

„Wird es nicht", flüsterte er. „Liz, bevor ich gehe, wollte ich dir noch was sagen." Er schluckte schwer und atmete nur noch stockend. Dann hob er langsam seine Hand und strich ihr über die unverletzte Wange. Er griff nach der Hand, die auf seinem Brustkorb lag, mittlerweile war diese voller Blut.

„Ich werde nicht loslassen, Will", sagte Lizzy mit Tränen in den Augen, als seine Hand die ihre berührte.

„Solltest du aber, es ist zu spät."

„Nein, ist es nicht. Du musst durchhalten, ich wollte doch auch noch mit dir reden, ich liebe dich doch", mittlerweile liefen ihr, ohne dass sie es merkte, Tränen über das Gesicht. „Deshalb darfst du nicht sterben, jetzt wo der Einsatz vorbei ist, können wir doch einfach nur so miteinander ausgehen. Hörst du, ich liebe ich, du darfst nicht gehen, du darfst mich nicht verlassen. Wir zwei haben noch eine Menge miteinander vor."

„Ich liebe dich auch", sagte Will und lächelte noch immer. „Es wäre schön gewesen", flüsterte er mit letzter Kraft, dann fiel sein Kopf zur Seite und die Hand, mit der er Lizzys berührt hatte, rutschte leblos zu Boden.

* * *

**_AN: Hasst mich nicht._**

_Eine erklärende Anmerkung habe ich noch (wenn das hier noch jemand liest): The Priest bezahlt extra in Euro, es ist die beliebteste Währung in der organsierten Kriminalität, weil man so auf kleinster Fläche am meisten Geld transportieren kann. Der höchste Doller-Schein geht nur bis 100 $ (englische Pfund sogar nur bis 50), also müsste man etwa fünf Mal so viele Scheine mitnehmen, um den gleichen Wert wie in Euro zu erhalten. Deshalb werden Waffen, Drogen, Menschen (das hört sich Makaber an, ist aber wirklich so) meist bar in Euro bezahlt, weil 500er-Scheine halt am meisten wert sind._**_  
_**


	20. Das Ende aller Dinge

**Kapitel 20 – Das Ende aller Dinge**

In der Ferne konnte man Donnergrollen hören, dunkle Wolkenberge wurden vom Ostwind vom Meer heraufgeweht. Die wenigen Blätter, die noch an den Ästen hingen, raschelten im Wind, auf dem Weg türmten sich schon ganze Laubberge. Es begann zu regnen.

Lizzy wurde nass, ihr Jogginganzug schützte sie nicht vor der Witterung, sie hatte sich noch immer nicht an das Klima an der Ostküste gewöhnt und trug die Sachen, die sie um diese Zeit in LA getragen hätte. Sie joggte morgens einsam und allein durch den New Yorker Central Park, die Wege waren wegen der Wetterverhältnisse außergewöhnlich leer. In ihrem Mp3-Player liefen die melancholischsten Lieder von Coldplay, alles passte perfekt zu ihrer traurigen Stimmung.

Abgesehen von dem Schnitt in der Wange, der eine kleine weiße Narbe hinterlassen hatte, war sie körperlich vollkommen unversehrt. Diese Narbe würde verblassen, die Erinnerungen nicht. Diese machten sich noch immer bemerkbar, die Psychologin aber hatte gesagt, es sei nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch deren Intensität nachlassen würde. Lizzy wusste aber, dass es für sie vielleicht noch ein anderes Heilmittel als die Zeit geben würde.

Sie war nie wieder in die Meryton Street zurückgekehrt, nicht einmal ihre persönlichen Gegenstände, die sie zu Beginn mit in Haus Nummer 17 genommen hatte, hatte sie wiederbekommen. Sie wollte an nichts erinnert werden.

Gedankenverloren strich sie sich über ihren linken Ringfinger. Doch, daran wollte sie erinnert werden. Aber die Ringe hatte sie abgeben müssen, es sei denn, sie hätte 15.000 $ gehabt, um sie zu kaufen. Vielleicht trug mittlerweile eine andere Agentin sie als Tarnung, nicht wissend, welche Erinnerungen damit verbunden waren.

Vor einem Monat hatte sie ihre Zelte in LA abgebrochen und war nach New York gezogen, es war, als habe sie ihr altes Ich in LA zurückgelassen. Das einzige, was sich nicht verändert hatte, war, dass sie immer noch für die CIA arbeitete – sie war sogar befördert worden – und dass sie noch immer früh morgens joggen ging. Aber sonst… Sie hatte alle Möbel, alle ihre Habe verkauft und nichts mitgenommen nach New York, außer dem, was in ihren Koffer passte. Sogar ihr Äußeres hatte sie verändert. Sie hatte ihre langen Haare abgeschnitten, sie reichten ihre jetzt nur noch bis zur Schulter. Sie hatte gedacht, dass ein kompletter Neuanfang in einer neuen Stadt sie vielleicht besser ablenken würde, aber das war leider nicht der Fall gewesen. Es schien, als sei all das hier nur eine Zwischenstation, sie _lebte_ eigentlich gar nicht in New York. Ihre Wohnung an der Upper East Side hatte nichts von einem Zuhause, drinnen stand nur das Nötigste, ein Bett, ein Schrank, ein Schreibtisch. Ein paar Küchenutensilien hatte sie, aber nicht einmal ein Sofa. Sie saß abends in der Fensterbank vom leeren Wohnzimmer, schaute in die Stadt hinaus, dachte nach oder schwelgte in Erinnerungen.

Auch die Arbeit war lange nicht mehr so spannend, sie war nicht im Außendienst tätig, solange sie immer noch zur Psychologin ging. Sie war zwar einsatzfähig, das hatten diverse psychologische Tests gezeigt – sonst würde sie auch wohl kaum noch für die Agency arbeiten – aber sie wurde wie in rohes Ei behandelt, immerhin war der Einsatz in Seattle erst zwei Monate her. Auch zu den Kollegen hatte sie kaum Kontakt, sie kapselte sich ab. Nein, in New York würde sie keine Wurzeln schlagen können.

Lizzy dachte an das Ende der Mission zurück, Armarillo war gestoppt worden, The Priest ebenfalls. Beide befanden sich nicht mehr unter den Lebenden, Charlotte hatte ihrem Mann an jenem Julitag an der Tür das Genick gebrochen. Was mit dem AVI passiert war, das wusste sie nicht, da drei Geheimdienste Anspruch darauf erhoben hatten, die CIA, der MI-6 und der Mossad. Zu diesem gehörte nämlich Charlotte Collins. Das war natürlich nicht ihr richtiger Name gewesen, die beiden Frauen hatten eine Nacht im gleichen sicheren Haus der CIA in Seattle verbracht und sich ausgesprochen.

„Wer bist du?", hatte Lizzy einfach nur gefragt.

„Elinor Russel vom israelischen Mossad", hatte die Frau, die ihr gegenüber saß, geantwortet.

Lizzy wurde blass. „Und ich hielt es für ein Gerücht, dass es tatsächlich Frauen gibt, die im Auftrag vom Geheimdienst Männer heiraten, die eine Gefahr für ihr Land darstellen, nur um diese auszuspionieren. Du hast drei Jahre lang Tisch und Bett mit ihm geteilt."

„Das muss halt manchmal sein." Elinor war wirklich hart im Nehmen.

„Aber…" Lizzy hatten die Worte gefehlt. „Das kann man doch nicht machen… das ist doch schrecklich, einem Mann Gefühle vorzugaukeln, über eine so lange Zeit."

„Ich bin nicht romantisch, ich war es nie. Ich habe es für mein Land getan, er war Terrorist und gefährlich."

„Da muss es ja noch schlimmer gewesen sein, so zu tun, als würdest du ihn lieben. Er hatte vielleicht sogar bestimmt unzählige Menschen auf dem Gewissen."

„Ja, es war kein einfacher Einsatz." Elinor hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt. „Aber ich hatte mich freiwillig gemeldet und er war ja auch erfolgreich. Ich habe Informationen gesammelt und ihn ausspioniert, ohne dass er den geringsten Schimmer hatte. Wir haben eine ganze Menge Hintermänner zur Strecke bringen und den Einsatz auch mit dem Aufgreifen des AVI beenden können."

Eigentlich hatte Lizzy gedacht, so etwas gebe es nur in schlechten Agentenfilmen, aber der Beweis saß ja lebendig vor ihr. Für so etwas musste man schon ziemlich abgebrüht sein, jetzt konnte sie sich vorstellen, dass die Gerüchte, dass die Collins' keine glückliche Ehe geführt hatten, wahr gewesen waren. Mr. Collins hatte ja auch gesagt, es sei alles nur Tarnung gewesen.

„Gefühle machen einen schwach, das sieht man doch jetzt an dir und deinem Partner." Für diese kalten Äußerungen hätte Lizzy Elinor am liebsten erwürgt. Ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen. „Du willst doch jetzt nichts anderes als bei ihm sein, oder? So etwas ist unprofessionell."

Weiter hatte Lizzy nicht zugehört, wie Elinor sich über Gefühle und so weiter augelassen hatte. Es war schlimm, dass sie jetzt nicht bei ihm sein konnte, sie hatte noch nie jemanden so vermisst wie ihn.

Am nächsten Tag war Elinor verschwunden, sie wurde ins Schutzprogramm aufgenommen, ihre ganze bisherige Existenz wurde gegen eine neue ausgetauscht, das musste ein ziemliches Opfer sein.

_Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, und mir wäre das gleiche passiert,_ dachte Lizzy bitter. Auch bei ihr hatte die gnadenlose Bürokratie zugeschlagen, um sie vor möglichen Vergeltungsschlägen zu schützen. Deshalb war sie auch von Will getrennt worden. Sie wusste, dass er lebte, sie wusste bloß nicht, wo er war. Mit dieser Ungewissheit lebte sie jetzt schon seit zwei Monaten.

Sein Zustand war mehr als lebensbedrohlich gewesen, als man ihm zum Krankenhaus gefahren hatte. Zwei Mal hatte man ihn wieder beleben müssen, eine seiner Lungen war kollabiert, sein Leben hatte an einem seidenen Faden gehangen und nur eine sofortige Notoperation hatte ihn gerettet. Aber Lizzy hatte nicht bei ihm bleiben dürfen, sie hatte nicht gesehen, wie er aufgewacht war. Man hatte sie sofort getrennt, man hatte Lizzy aus dem Krankenhaus zerren müssen. Sie hatte nicht gehen wollen, sie hatte getobt und geschrien, sie wollte einfach nur bei ihm bleiben, aber das hatte man ihr verwehrt. Sie war in das sichere Haus gebracht worden und man hatte sie nicht gehen lassen, bis man ihre Sicherheit hatte garantieren können. Es war Lizzy vollkommen egal gewesen, ob ihr vielleicht Vergeltungsschläge drohten, weil sie einen Terroristen und einen Waffenhändler zu Fall gebracht hatte, sie hatte einfach nur bei Will bleiben wollen, seine Hand halten, an seinem Bett sitzen, bis er aufwachte, aber das war ihr strengstens untersagt worden. Als man sie nach vier Tagen aus dem sicheren Haus hatte gehen lassen, war sie sofort zum Krankenhaus gefahren. Dort hatte sie aber nur herausgefunden, dass man ihn, sobald sein Zustand das zugelassen hatte, verlegt hatte und wohin, das dürfe man ihr leider nicht sagen. Sie hatte resigniert aufgeben müssen und war nach LA zurückbeordert worden. Sie hatte keinen Schimmer, wo er war.

Nicht, dass sie nicht versucht hatte, das herauszufinden. Aber weder den Colonel, seinen Cousin, noch Georgiana Darcy hatte sie erreichen können. Andere Quellen hatte sie nicht. Sie verfluchte diese ganze Geheimhaltung.

Es war ihr noch nie so schwer gefallen, Unwissenheit vorzutäuschen, als Jane sie kurz nach ihrer Rückkehr in LA angerufen und erzählt hatte, dass „Will, Charles' bester Freund und Trauzeuge – erinnerst du dich noch an ihn, du hast ihn vor ein paar Monaten auf Longbourn getroffen – einen schrecklichen Unfall gehabt und es gar nicht gut um ihn gestanden hatte." Lizzy waren während des Gesprächs stumm die Tränen über die Wangen gelaufen, aber auch Jane wusste leider nicht mehr. Charles hatte nur eben eine Nachricht von Georgiana erhalten.

Ihr Vater hatte herausfinden können, dass Will sich immer noch in den USA befand, aber sein genauer Aufenthaltsort wurde geheim gehalten. Mr. Bennet hatte ja auch eigentlich gar nichts mit dieser Mission zu tun gehabt, außer einmal den Boten gespielt zu haben. Das wenige Wissen verdankte er seinen guten Kontakten innerhalb der Agency.

Es hatte ihn überrascht, als er von dem Ausmaß der Gefühle seiner Tochter zu dem britischen Kollegen erfahren hatte. Bei einer Art Familienessen, an dem sowohl die Familie Bingley als auch die Familie Bennet teilgenommen hatte, war von Caroline (Charles' schrecklicher Schwester, die Will erwähnt hatte) das Gespräch auf Will gebracht worden. Seine zweitälteste Tochter hatte sich entschuldigt und war draußen schluchzend zusammengebrochen – es war nur zehn Tage nach Seattle gewesen. Das kannte er gar nicht von seiner sonst immer so gefassten Tochter, aber er konnte sie verstehen. Es war doch wohl mehr als eine vorübergehende Liebelei gewesen – auf beiden Seiten. Er kannte das.

Lizzy hatte ihrer Familie nicht erzählt, was sie über Lydia erfahren hatte. Alle hatten sich doch schon mit ihrem Verschwinden abgefunden. Dass sie noch einmal zurückkehren würde, daran glaubte keiner, deshalb wollte sie die alten Wunden nicht noch einmal aufreißen, wenn sie jetzt verriet, dass Lydia tot war, ihr Vater hatte ihr zugestimmt. Außerdem, wie hätte man sagen sollen, dass man sicher war, dass Lydia tot war? Man hatte ja noch nicht einmal einen Leichnam.

Mittlerweile regnete es heftiger, schwere Tropfen fielen herab, es wurde Zeit, dass Lizzy sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte. Eigentlich wartete sie nur darauf, dass Will endlich mit ihr Kontakt aufnahm. Sie hatte noch nie jemanden so sehr vermisst wie ihn. Die Unwissenheit nagte an ihr, hoffentlich meldete er sich. Sonst würde sie ihn erst auf der Hochzeit im März wieder sehen, aber so lange wollte sie nicht warten. Vielleicht sollte sie noch einmal Jane fragen, ob diese etwas Genaueres wusste. Auch Charles machte sich Gedanken um seinen Freund, aber auch er konnte nichts herausfinden, Georgiana Darcy war auch für ihn nicht erreichbar.

Auf dem Weg zu ihrer Wohnung lief Lizzy an einem Mann vorbei, der mit seinem Regenschirm mitten auf dem Weg stand und auf etwas oder jemanden zu warten schien. Wie vom Blitz getroffen blieb sie stehen, langsam drehte sie sich um, hob ihren Blick und sah in an.

„Hallo Liz", sagte Will einfach nur.

Sie riss sich ihre Ohrstöpsel aus den Ohren und starrte ihn an. „Hi", war das einzige, was ihr einfiel, es klang außergewöhnlich hoch.

Er lächelte. „Du gehst immer noch jeden Morgen joggen."

„Du kennst mich doch, von meinen Frühsport lasse ich mich nur selten abhalten."

Redeten sie jetzt gerade wirklich übers Joggen? Das war doch lächerlich, es war so schön, ihn wieder zu sehen. Es gab so viel, was sie ihm sagen wollte, nein, eigentlich nur eins: Dass sie ihn liebte und ihn vermisst hatte, aber jetzt fehlten ihr die Worte.

„Du siehst gut aus", sagte sie schließlich.

„Danke für das Kompliment, aber ich weiß, dass ich das ganz und gar nicht tue. Zwei Monate Krankenhaus und Rehabilitation sind die Hölle." Die er nur dank der Erinnerungen an sie und der Hoffnung, sie wieder zu sehen, überstanden hatte.

Er hatte Recht, er war ein Schatten seiner selbst, ausmergelte Gesichtszüge, ungewöhnlich dünn – er hatte eine Menge Gewicht verloren –, die Haut war blass, er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Aber er schaute sie immer noch mit seinen ungewöhnlich dunklen Augen an.

„Du hast deine Haare abgeschnitten", stellte er fest.

Sie waren beide unsicher in der Gegenwart des anderen.

„Mir stand der Sinn nach Veränderung, es hat sich eine Menge geändert."

_Und ihre Gefühle?,_ fragte sich Will, _Was ist mit denen?_ Er war seit zwei Tagen in der Stadt und hatte sie beobachtet, sich aber nicht getraut, sie anzusprechen. Sie hatte ihr Leben anscheinend fortgesetzt, ohne Probleme, ohne ihn.

„Wie geht es dir, Liz?", fragte er jetzt.

„Mir geht es-", _schlecht, furchtbar, miserabel ohne dich,_ „eigentlich ganz gut."

„Das ist schön." Er trat auf sie zu, sie standen sich jetzt ganz nahe, er hielt den Regenschirm über sie beide, sodass sie nicht nass wurden. Die Tropfen prasselten auf den Stoff des Schirms.

„Wo warst du?", fragte Lizzy endlich. „Man konnte mir nicht sagen, wo du warst. Dann hätte ich dich natürlich besucht."

„Ich bin in einem Militärkrankenhaus in der Nähe von Seattle aufgewacht. Danach bin ich in ein Zentrum für Kriegsverwundete verlegt worden. Besuch wäre schön gewesen, ich wusste nämlich auch nicht, wie es dir ging. Man hatte mir nur gesagt, dass du am Leben seiest. Erreichen konnte ich dich nicht."

„Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich aber doch nicht angeschossen worden."

„Das wusste ich nicht mehr. Meine Erinnerung hört auf, nachdem er Anne de Bourgh erschossen hat. Er hätte ja alles mit dir anstellen können."

Er konnte sich also nicht mehr im Geringsten an ihr letztes Gespräch erinnern?

Er strich ihr mit dem Daumen über die Narbe auf ihrer Wange. „Ist die von ihm?", fragte er. Er musste sich zwingen, seine Hand zurückzunehmen. Sie zu berühren war schön und schmerzhaft zugleich.

Lizzy wollte nicht, dass die Berührung aufhörte. Sie schluckte schwer und nickte nur.

„Es tut deiner Schönheit keinen Abbruch", sagte Will leise.

„Dankschön", sagte Lizzy noch leiser.

Die beiden sahen sich an, keiner wusste, was er jetzt sagen sollte.

„Ich werde nach England zurückkehren", kündigte Will dann unvermittelt an. „Und ich werde den aktiven Dienst quittieren." Er würde sie gehen lassen. Sie lebte jetzt hier ihr Leben in New York. Der Colonel hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie befördert worden war. Ihr schien es gut zu gehen, ohne ihn. Da wollte er nicht mit seinen unnützen Wünschen dazwischenfunken, wenn sie doch nicht ähnlich empfand. Sie konnten ja vielleicht in Kontakt bleiben.

„Was?! Aber das war doch dein ein und alles, deine Berufung… du kannst doch nicht einfach…" _nach England zurückkehren und mich zurücklassen._ „Du warst doch ein so guter Agent."

„Ich kann nicht mehr, ich werde gehen, es ist nichts mehr so, wie es mal war." In der Tat, sie fand es nur schade, einen guten Kollegen zu verlieren, seine Gefühle wurden in dem Ausmaß wohl kaum erwidert.

Lizzy fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen, er würde sie verlassen, er hatte sich verändert.

„Es gibt ein Sprichwort der Dakota-Indianer", fuhr Will fort. „‚Wenn du merkst, dass du ein totes Pferd reitest, dann steig ab.' Mein Pferd ist ziemlich tot."

„Dann bist du nur gekommen, um dich von mir zu verabschieden?" Ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen, unwillkürlich ging sie einen Schritt zurück, sie stand jetzt im strömenden Regen, aber ihr machte es nichts aus, dass sie nass wurde.

„Und ich wollte mich bedanken für die außergewöhnliche Zeit. Ich habe gerne mit dir zusammengearbeitet." Es tat so weh, Abschied nehmen zu müssen.

Zusammenarbeit? War denn bei ihm nicht mehr übrig geblieben? Sie hatte gedacht, dass seine Gefühle ebenso stark waren wie die ihren. Sie musste sich geirrt haben.

„Wann fliegst du?", fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

„Wahrscheinlich heute Nachmittag." Eigentlich hatte er sie bitten wollen, mit ihm zu kommen, aber jetzt sah er ein, wie egoistisch er war, er war zu stark von seinen eigenen Gefühlen ausgegangen. Sie lebte ihr Leben jetzt in New York.

„So früh schon", murmelte sie. Er war wirklich nur gekommen, um sich eben schnell zu verabschieden. Er hatte noch nicht einmal bei ihr vorbeigeschaut, sondern sie nur eben im Park abgepasst.

Sie würden sich erst zur Hochzeit wieder begegnen.

„Ich wollte dir in jedem Fall alles erdenklich Gute wünschen." Will holte tief Luft, er würde das jetzt zu Ende bringen. „Du bist eine herausragende Partnerin gewesen – in jeder Hinsicht. Mach es gut."

Er drückte der vollkommen perplexen Elizabeth den Regenschirm in ihre Hand und kramte dann noch in seiner Tasche. „Das hier ist auch noch für dich", sagte er und drückte ihr ein kleines Kästchen in die andere Hand. Dann drehte der sich abrupt um und stapfte durch den Regen davon.

Lizzy schaute ihm einfach nur sprachlos nach, er bog in einen Weg ein und verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld. Langsam öffnete sie das Kästchen, drinnen lagen die beiden Ringe, der Ehe- und der Verlobungsring, die sie getragen hatte, als sie seine Frau gespielt hatte.

Sie ließ den Regenschirm einfach los und rannte ihm hinterher. Sie hielt ihn an einem Arm fest, als sie ihn endlich eingeholt hatte. Sie standen sich gegenüber, der Regen prasselte auf sie nieder, sie wurden klitschnass, aber nicht nur Regentropfen benetzten Lizzys Wangen, er starrte sie an.

„Für wen hältst du dich eigentlich? Nach zwei Monaten tauchst du hier einfach so auf und willst dich nur eben verabschieden? Wie kannst du nur so grausam sein, nach all dem, was während unserer Zusammenarbeit passiert ist? Was ist mit mir? Du kehrst einfach so in deine Heimat zurück und ich werde dich wohl er in sechs Monaten zur Hochzeit meiner Schwester wieder sehen. Was werde ich dann sein? Nur noch die amerikanische Ex-Kollegin, die zufällig auch noch die Schwester der Frau deines besten Freundes ist? Ist bei dir denn nicht mehr übrig geblieben? Wie kannst du mir einfach so diese Ringe in die Hand drücken und mir dann den Rücken zukehren? Bin ich dann nur noch die Frau, mit der du zusammengearbeitet hast und für die du kurzfristig Gefühle entwickelt hattest?" Jetzt schluchzte sie heftig. „Das hattest du mir nämlich gesagt, dass du mich liebst. Du kannst dich nicht mehr daran erinnern, aber bevor du weggetreten bist, als du in Anne de Bourghs Wohnzimmer schwer verletzt am Boden lagst, da haben wir zwei noch miteinander geredet. Du lagst im Sterben, verdammt, und wolltest, dass ich deine Wunden loslasse. Dein Blut ist unter meinen Fingern hervorgequollen und du sagtest, es sei zu spät. Aber ich habe es nicht getan, ich habe gesagt, dass ich dich in keinem Fall sterben lassen werde, du durftest einfach nicht sterben, weil ich dich doch liebe.

Es war das schlimmste Ereignis in meinem Leben, als auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus zwei Mal dein Herz stehen geblieben ist. Ich dachte, ich würde dich verlieren, für immer. Und dann durfte ich noch nicht einmal bei dir sein, ich wusste nicht einmal, wo du warst. Ich habe mich noch nie nach einem Menschen so sehr gesehnt, wie nach dir. Ich habe die letzten zwei Monate eigentlich nur auf dich gewartet. Und jetzt muss ich hier, mitten im New Yorker Central Park herausfinden, dass ich umsonst gehofft habe, weil du in deine Heimat zurückkehren und dich nur eben für die Zusammenarbeit bedanken willst. Ist bei dir denn nicht mehr übrig geblieben?" Sie stockte und sah ihn an.

Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Wange. „Liz", sagte er sanft.

„Hör auf, mich so zu nennen", sagte diese unter Tränen. „Wann bist du bloß so kalt geworden? Du nennst mich Liz – das tut kein anderer sonst – und wirst mir gleich mitteilen, dass meine Gefühle leider nicht mehr erwidert werden. Bedeute ich dir denn gar nichts mehr?"

„Liz", versuchte Will es abermals, er starrte sie an. „Und ich dachte, dass ich mir unnütz Hoffnungen mache, dass du meine Gefühle nicht erwiderst. Was für Dummköpfe wir sind."

Er küsste sie einfach. Sie standen mitten im Central Park im strömenden Regen und mussten ein eigenartiges Bild abgeben, aber das hatten sie vergessen.

Sie küssten sich lange und innig, dann gingen sie Hand in Hand davon.

* * *

Lizzy kehrte an diesem Tag nur in ihre Wohnung zurück um Kleidung einzupacken. Sie flog am Nachmittag noch mit Will nach Großbritannien. Per E-Mail kündigte sie ihre Stelle bei der CIA. 

Eine Woche später war sie Elizabeth Darcy.

Ihre Hochzeit wurde mit absoluter Überraschung und Fassungslosigkeit aufgenommen. Fast niemand hatte auch nur den geringsten Schimmer gehabt, dass die zwei sich so nahe standen, dass sie überhaupt Kontakt gehabt hatten.

Über die Art, wie genau sie sich kennen und lieben gelernt hatten, blieben sie dann auch sehr schweigsam. Sie erzählten nicht viel. Einige waren wütend angesichts der ganzen Geheimniskrämerei. Es war doch ein Schock.

Nur Mr. Bennet hatte sich in seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurückgelehnt und gelächelt, als seine Frau in die Bibliothek gekommen war und ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass Lizzy mit Darcy sozusagen durchgebrannt war. Mrs. Bennet hatte mit dem Brief gewedelt, in dem seine Lieblingstochter (fast) alles erklärt und den sie schon mit ihrem neuen Namen unterschrieben hatte, und gesagt, dass das ja einfach nur unglaublich sei. Er jedoch hatte sich so etwas schon gedacht und so etwas erwartet, als sich ein britischer Kollege zwei Wochen vor der Blitzhochzeit nach dem Aufenthaltsort seiner Tochter erkundigt hatte.

**Finis**

* * *

_AN: Ich habe Will nicht sterben lassen, also, nicht wirklich, obwohl es lange Zeit nicht gut um ihn stand. Ich selbst bin ja eine Happy-End-süchtige Person, aber manchmal entwickeln sich die Charaktere einfach so, dass man nichts mehr machen kann. Ich bin froh, dass Will es im Endeffekt doch noch geschafft hat._

_Wem das Ende zu cheesy ist, dazu kann ich nur eins sagen: Ich habe ungefähr 5 unterschiedliche Versionen geschrieben, das Ende war eine schwere Geburt. Für die zuckrige Kapitel, das es dann in die Endversion geschafft hat, sind dann wohl Coldplay verantwortlich, als ich dieses Kapitel 20 verfasst habe, habe ich "Fix you" in der Endlosschleife gehört. ;-)  
_

_Das ist das Ende von "Sag niemals nie", ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Ich möchte mich bedanken für die vielen Reviews (ich hoffe, dass es jetzt noch einmal über 60 werden) und dass ihr bis zum Ende (das dann ja doch nicht so bitter war) durchgehalten habt. Ein besonderer Dank gilt natürlich wieder Bezzy, meiner Beta, einem Fehlerfindel par excellence, denn man selbst wird einfach blind für bestimmte Sachen._

_Wer mit diesem wundervoll romantischen Ende im Regen im Central Park und der anschließenden Blitzhochzeit hochzufrieden ist, hört **jetzt** auf zu lesen!!_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0 _

Ansonsten: Als mir klar war, dass ich Will nicht in die ewigen Jagdgründe schicken würde, kam ne Menge anderer Ideen auf und Fakt aktuell ist: Ich arbeite an einer Fortsetzung, habe aktuell 8 Kapitel geschrieben, sie aber schon voll durchdacht und ich hoffe, dass ich sie bis zum Ferienende fertigstellen und dann (das macht die meiste Arbeit) abtippen kann. Die Fortsetzung wird übrigens heißen: "Der Spion, der mich liebte".

Inhaltsangabe:_ Ein halbes Jahr nach der Hochzeit scheint das Leben der Darcys perfekt zu sein, doch dann verschwindet Will spurlos und ein Geheimnis aus der Vergangenheit bedroht alles, was sie sich aufgebaut haben. _

Jetzt kommen ganz gemeine Teaser, in beliebiger Reihenfolge übrigens: ;-)

"Mrs. Darcy, wir haben berechtigten Grund für den Verdacht, dass Ihr Mann als Doppelagent gearbeitet hat." - Das ist eigentlich so das Hauptmotiv der Geschichte

Elizabeth musste sich hinknien und ihre Hände hinter den Kopf zusammenlegen, es würde eine Hinrichtung werden. Sie sah auf zu ihrem Gegner, der ihr jetzt die kalte Waffe an die Stirn drückte, seine Mundwinkel verformten sich zu einem Lächeln. Da surrte etwas und sie spürte, wie eine Flüssigkeit in ihr Gesicht sprizte. Der Mann sackte mit einem Loch im Kopf tot zusammen.

Elizabeths Stimme war hart und kalt: "_Sie_, Mr. Darcy, sind der letzte Mann auf Erden, den _ich_ heiraten würde. Seit unserer ersten Begegnung verabscheue ich Sie abgrundtief."

"Ich hatte gehofft, dich als ersten zu finden, William", sagte Thomas Bennet eiskalt, er zielte mit seiner Waffe auf Wills Herz und blickte ihm in die Augen. "Ich werde dir nie verzeihen, was du meiner Tochter angetan hast. Weißt du, ich glaube nicht, dass man mich sonderlich bestrafen wird, wenn ich dich jetzt erschieße, immerhin bist du ein Verräter." Das letzte Wort sprach er mit abgrundtiefer Verachtung aus, dann schoss er.

Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Es war kein Unfall, es war ein Attentat."

"Ich habe nicht die Seiten gewechselt, ich stehe auf keiner Seite mehr, sondern zwischen den Fronten, denn niemand ist auf meiner Seite", sagte Elizabeth, während sie Agent Gardiner an den Stuhl fesselte.

Dann verlor sie die Kontrolle über ihr Fahrzeug. Ihr letzter Gedanke war "Hoffentlich passiert dem Baby nichts.", dann überschlug sich der Wagen drei Mal und alles um sie herum wurde dunkel.

Sie gingen Hand in Hand am Strand entlang. "Was hältst du von einem Urlaub an der Côte d'Azur?", fragte Will liebevoll, in diesem Augenblick ging das Boot draußen auf dem Meer in die Luft.

"_Alle_ sind da hinterher."


End file.
